To Be The Absolute Best
by Lord Cartwright
Summary: Sorry, I'm not happy with this and that it why I have struggled to update it. i'm going to rewrite and revamp this story, as i don't think Harry was as cold as I wanted him to be, plus he accepted Daphne and Tracy far to quickly for what I truly wanted.
1. Prologue and arriving in the Wizarding W

_AN: I realize that I have other stories posted that are not complete, but this is just an idea for a story that has been bugging me for some time so here it is. I own nothing by the way._

_After living with the Dursleys for the fist ten years of his life, Harry arrives at Hogwarts Cold, uncaring and with only one goal, to be the absolute best. Smart, powerful, Dark Harry, but not evil. Harry/Daphne Greengrass eventually. This will be going through Harry years at Hogwarts, from first year to seventh. _

_Prologue_

Albus Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Grand Sorcerer, Order of Merlin first class and Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry appeared on Privet drive with an almost silent pop. As he looked around the quite, dark street bathed in the half moon light, he heaved a heavy sigh. All up and down the country, witches and Wizards were celebrating the fall of the most evil and powerful Dark Lord in Wizarding history, Lord Voldemort. As the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, a group who were at the head in all battles with Voldemort and his Death Eaters, he should be out there celebrating the downfall of Voldemort. However, on this Halloween night, he could not bring himself to celebrate, two of his all time favorite students were dead and their just over a year old son Harry was orphaned.

And that was why he was here on the Muggle street, while everyone he knew celebrated Voldemort's downfall, Dumbledore was overseeing the transfer of Harry to his Aunt and Uncle's house. As he made his way up to number four, he could hear a feint rumbling of motorbike in the distance. Albus had entrusted his old friend Rubeus Hagrid, the task of bringing Harry to his last living relatives. As he reached the bottom of number fours garden, he sat down on the low wall to await Hagrid. As he glanced round, he noticed a tabby cat sitting under a tree in the Dursleys garden; he smiled faintly as he looked upon the cat.

"Fancy seeing you here Professor McGonagall." Dumbledore spoke softly to the cat. A few moments later, the tabby cat had transformed into a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses, an emerald green cloak covering black robes and her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked as she approached the wall.

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly." Dumbledore answered with a slight chuckle.

"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on tree roots all day." Said Professor McGonagall as she took a seat next to Dumbledore on the low wall, which was no better than the tree roots.

"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."

Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily. "Oh yes, everyone's celebrating all right, you'd think they'd be a bit more careful." She said impatiently.

"You can't blame them we've had precious little to celebrate in nearly twelve years." Said Dumbledore gently.

"Yes well, people could be a little more careful, I heard it on their news." She jerked her head in the direction of the Dursleys dark living-room window. "Flocks of owls… Shooting stars… well, their not completely stupid, their bound to notice Shooting stars in Kent- I will bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never did have much sense."

"It will die down soon." Said Dumbledore quietly. "Once people realize we still have plenty work to do in order to get the Wizarding world up and running once more."

"I hope you're right." Said McGonagall. "The last thing we need is for the Muggle's to find out about us from people swapping rumors in broad daylight not even dressed as Muggle's." as she said this the Professor threw a sharp sideways look at Dumbledore.

"Is it really true Albus?" McGonagall asked quietly when Dumbledore did not speak up. "Has You-Know-Who really been vanquished?" there was a slight trace of hope in her voice as she asked this.

"It would seem so for the time being." Answered Dumbledore slowly as the rumbling of a Motorbike grew louder.

"What do you mean?" McGonagall asked quietly.

"Voldemort succeeded in many rituals and I believe he will be back one day." Answered Dumbledore with a heavy sigh. "That is one of the reasons that I cannot join in any of the celebrations, as young Harry has only bought us a delay, a breather."

"You mean the deaths of Lily and James were for nothing?" McGonagall asked sadly.

"Oh no, I believe that with their deaths or at least Lily's Harry was able to live." Answered Dumbledore not giving the entire story behind that statement.

"Are the other rumors true? Did Harry really survive the _Killing_ Curse?" McGonagall asked quietly with the slightest disbelief in her voice.

"Yes, Poppy confirmed it when we went to James and Lily's home." Answered Dumbledore sadly. "All three had been hit with the curse but only Harry survived."

"How do you know that You-Know-Who will return?" McGonagall asked since her boss seemed to be in an answering mood.

"Because only his robes were left behind no body." Answered Dumbledore quietly.

"Harry will be famous in our world won't he." Stated McGonagall who would not be surprised if today become known as Harry Potter day in the future.

"Oh yes, Harry will be a Famous, a hero and a Legend." Said Dumbledore in that same quite voice. "And that is another reason why I am having him raised with his Muggle aunt, so he can grow up away from all that, famous before he can even walk and talk, it is enough to turn anyone's head, he will be much better off away from all that."

"And these people are the best you can find for him." Said McGonagall disgustedly. "I've watched them all day and they are the worst Muggle's imaginable."

"They are the only family he has." Replied Dumbledore, suddenly the rumbling grew so loud that the two could feel their teeth chattering. As a huge motorbike dropped out of the sky skidding to a halt in front of the low wall, Dumbledore lept to his feet and made his way over too the huge man sat astride the bike.

"Good evening Hagrid, everything is well I trust." Dumbledore said as he reached the huge man.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore sir… the little tyke fell asleep right as we were flying over Bristol." Answered Hagrid as he dismounted from the bike.

"Well give him here we'd better get this over with." Dumbledore said, as Hagrid passed him the little bundle, they all peered at the sleeping baby that was just visible in the blue blanket.

"Is that where-?" Whispered McGonagall as she noticed a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning on his forehead.

"Yes, that is where the killing curse hit him." Said Dumbledore sadly. "He'll have that scar for ever."

"Couldn't you do something about it?"

"Even if I could I wouldn't, scars can come in useful. I myself have a scar above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground." Dumbledore explained before he turned and head towards the door of number four.

"Could I – could I say goodbye to him sir?" asked Hagrid. He then bent his great shaggy head over Harry and gave him a very scratchy, whiskery but surprisingly tender kiss. He let out a loud sob as he moved back a few steps.

"Good luck Harry Potter." Dumbledore said as he placed the bundle on the doorstep along with a letter. "Well we have no business here now, we'd best be off." Getting a nod from the other two, Dumbledore watched as McGonagall turned on the spot and vanished. Seconds later, Hagrid had re-started the bike and was gone, Dumbledore then walked to the end of the garden, taking his wand out as he did so. As he reached the end of the pavement on the other side of the low wall, he turned back to the house and began waiving his wand in a complicated manor as he mumbled under his breath. Five minutes later, there was a flash of magic as he lowed his wand with a satisfied smile. Soon Dumbledore was gone as well.

_Arriving in the Wizarding World_

Over the next ten years, Harry was not treated with the love that Dumbledore had wanted, But with disdain, Loathing and hate. From the moment he had arrived, he lived in the cupboard under the stairs; until he started eating solids he was only fed two bottles of milk a day, when he started eating solids he was fed one meal a day. When he turned four, he was forced to do all the cleaning in the house, everyday and if he missed a spot or room, he would be slapped by either his aunt or uncle before been thrown in his cupboard with no food until the next day. On his fifth birthday, he was forced to do all the gardening along with all the chores around the house, and god forbid if he damaged any of his aunts precious plants. As he got older, the beatings got worse, when he was six his uncle had hit him so hard that he had bounced off the wall before hitting the ground with a concussion before been thrown in his cupboard for three whole days without food or water.

He learned very early on in his schooling that he would get a severe beating no matter if he did very good or very badly. For example, he had scored the best in his year in a math's test and when his aunt had found out, she had hit him with a rolling pin she had been holding, some people joke about been hit with a rolling pin, but it had broken his arm and nose that day. Another time, when he had debility done very poor on a test his uncle had taken his belt to his bare back, all the while screaming about how stupid and worthless he was. When Harry realized he would get a beating no matter had good or bad he did in school, he studied as hard as he could in every class and was soon top of every class he took and the library became his safe haven from his whale of a cousin Dudley.

However it was not all bad, excluding the one meal a day and beatings, Harry was able to get some small payback on his uncle. Once a week from the age of six, he would steal thirty pounds from his uncle's permanently bulging wallet that he left in the living room, thinking Harry would be too scared to steal anything from him. Everyday, Harry would walk to school and buy himself a sandwich for his lunch, a chocolate bar, and a can of pop. He would always save himself two pounds from the thirty, and over the years he had built up quite the collection, by the time he was ten, Harry had managed to save three hundred and eighty four pounds, which he hid in an old sock after changing the pound coins to notes. He had no fear of anyone finding them as only he cleaned his cupboard.

As well as stealing money from his uncle, Harry would steal some food at night when his relatives were asleep in bed, only been unable to steal food when he was beaten and locked in his cupboard. Most of the time when he was not beaten, his cupboard would be left unlocked so he could use the toilet in the cellar. So instead of been undernourished, Harry was quite the healthy young boy. As along with the running from his cousin and his gang of thugs during "Harry Hunting" Harry would sneak out and go for a run every morning before he had to start breakfast, where he usually made himself a bacon buttie before his "family" came down for breakfast. As he turned nine, Harry started doing press-ups and sit-ups, he only did twenty of each a day but it was better than any of the other students at his school. Moreover, when his cousin became interested in boxing halfway through his ninth year of living with the Dursleys and his uncle got him a small set of weights; Harry would use them every morning. As he reached ten years old, Harry was quite tall for his age at four foot six, and weighing around eighty pounds. His shoulders and chest were quite broad, most if not all of his muscles were solid (Though not too big to be noticed) with not an ounce of fat on him.

Over the years, Harry had forced his emotions to the back of his mind and had adopted a cold mask, where no matter what his family did or said to him he could hide behind the mask and not allow them to see him cry or any emotions. When he was round people, his face was cold and his eyes were icy. His only two goals in life were to one-day leave the Dursleys forever and the second was to be the absolute best he could be, hence the workouts and studying he did.

In the year before his eleventh birthday, Harry had begun going around the neighborhood cutting peoples lawns, he only did it for four people but the each paid him five pounds a week to cut their lawns. In ten months he had managed to save eight hundred pounds, add that to the eighty pounds he managed to save from the money he stole from his uncle in those ten months he had eight hundred and eighty pounds. Add that to the three hundred and eighty four that he had saved over the years and Harry had managed to save one thousand, two hundred and sixty four pounds. He was quite rich for only ten years old, and he planed to save even more for when he finally moved away from the Dursleys. He worked it out that he could probably save somewhere around seven thousand, seven hundred pounds by the time he turned eighteen. Probably even more if he got a job when he turned sixteen.

A few days before his eleventh birthday, Harry was running as fast as he could through the park near his home. The reason for running as fast as he could was that Dudley and his gang had decided to play "Harry Hunting" again. As he all but flew out of the park gates, Harry turned down an Alley next to the park and hid behind some bins. A few moments later, he heard his cousin giving out orders to his gang.

"Dennis you check that Alley, Malcolm you check behind those bushes over there and me and Piers will check around the gardens on the other side of the street." As Harry heard his cousin telling one of his friends to check, the Alley he was hiding in, he knew it was his chance to get some well-deserved payback.

Harry watched through a gap between the two bins, when he saw Dennis pass the bins stupidly not checking behind them. Harry crept out from behind the bin and crept up behind the overweight boy. Drawing his arm back, he coughed slightly to get the boy's attention.

WHAM. As soon as the boy had turned around, Harry had punched him as hard as he could straight in the mouth to muffle any shouts or cries. As the boy fell to the ground, Harry went down with him and straddling his chest, punched the boy three more times in the face before he stood up and kicked him in the stomach and ribs around six times as hard as he could.

"You will stop trying to beat me up for no reason." Harry said in a cold voice. "Consider this payback for the beatings you and the baboons have given me over the years, you will also tell people that some older boys jumped you."

"W-w-why." The boy sobbed as tears and blood streamed down his face.

"Because if just one person accuses me of beating you then I'll come for you again and next time I will not let you off as lightly as I have today." Harry threatened in his coldest voice causing Malcolm to flinch.

With his payback dealt and his warning given, Harry walked out of the Alleyway and seeing his cousin and his gang still searching for him, Harry reentered the park knowing there would be a few years in which to deal some payback to his cousin and his friends.

_Two days later Harry's birthday_, _AN_:_I' am going to skip straight to the train ride to London and Harry's first visit to Diagon Alley hope you don't mind_.

Harry could not believe it. Here he sat on a train heading towards central London with a virtual stranger, _NO_ giant was the best word to describe the at least eight and a half foot man sitting beside him. Though he could admit if only to himself he found it hilarious the way his so-called family had cowered from the giant when he had lost his temper. Turns out that his parents had not died in a drunken car-crash as his aunt and uncle had always told him, but had been murdered by and evil wizard, yes wizard. Then Hagrid had told him how he was a wizard, Harry had only not passed out from shock because of his years of practice burying his emotions. Two hours later found Harry and the giant Hagrid standing in a courtyard behind the Leaky Cauldron.

"So I'm famous then?" Harry asked as Hagrid took out his pink umbrella from his inside pocket.

"Yeh, well more like a legend." Said Hagrid as he beamed down at Harry before tapping a sequence of bricks on the back wall.

"People aren't going to ask for my autograph are they?" Harry asked in a cool voice quite disturbed that people would ask him to write his name on a piece of paper.

"You'll probably get a few kids asking you at Hogwarts." Chuckled Hagrid as the bricks began to move.

"_First one to ask for my autograph at Hogwarts gets a smack in the mouth." _Harry thought to himself as the bricks formed an archway in front of him.

"Welcome." Said a beaming Hagrid. "To Diagon Alley." However, he frowned when all Harry did was nod his head with a blank look on his face.

As they walked down the cobblestone Alley Harry was glad that he had brought his money that he had saved up over the years, otherwise he would have to try to get a loan with the bank. As he looked around, Harry spotted a cauldron shop, next to that was the Apothecary potion store. Further, down he saw the Daily Prophet offices, the paper Hagrid had been reading earlier. Everywhere he looked, there were different shops, from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor to Flourish & Blotts, and from Gambol & Japes to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. As they walked, Harry noticed they seemed to be heading for the huge white building at the end of the Alley.

"Where are we going Hagrid?" Harry asked in his cool voice.

"To Gringotts of course." Hagrid answered with a smile.

"Why I haven't got an account with them." Said Harry coolly though he was not about to mention the money in his pocket.

"Of course you have, Yer mother and father left you one." Said Hagrid as the reached the bottom of the stairs leading up to the front doors of the bank. As they walked through the huge bronze doors, Harry nodded to the bowing creature that Hagrid identified as a Goblin. As they walked through the second set of doors, silver this time Harry nodded to the two Goblins bowing them in and completely ignored the message written upon one of the doors. Looking around the vast marble hall, Harry could not help but be impressed with the splendor. Black and white marble square tiles on the floor, light marble walls and huge long counter where about a hundred more Goblins stood behind counting strange gold coins, precious gems and other things. Hagrid led him other to a free Goblin teller.

"Mr. Harry Potter would like to make a withdrawal." Said Hagrid as they reached the counter.

"Ah, and does Mr. Harry Potter have his key?" they Goblin asked as he peered at Harry with a mouth showing way to many pointy teeth.

"Got it here somewhere." Answered Hagrid as he began searching his many pockets, after a couple of minutes he grinned. "Got it." H pulled out a small golden key before handing it to the Goblin.

"Very well, that seems to be in Order." Nodded the Goblin as he handed the key to Harry seeing how it was his vault. Harry took the key with a quiet thank you as he looked around while Hagrid handed over a letter to the Goblin, and trying to talk in a whisper so Harry would not hear him, Harry however was not paying attention as he watched a black haired girl enter the bank with her parents. The girl was around his age, four feet tall, and slender. As the girl looked his way, Harry could tell that she would be quite the looker when she was older as she was quiet pretty now and her mother was very beautiful and her father very handsome. As the girl gave him, a bright smile Harry bowed his head back slightly with a blank look on his face before turning back to Hagrid who was finished talking with the Goblin.

After what could only be described as a Psycho cart ride deep under ground, the cart stopped in front of vault 687. Harry followed Griphook out of the cart and approached the vault door, as Hagrid seemed to want to stay inside the cart and not more for a good few hours.

"Key pleases." Said Griphook as he held out a long fingered hand to Harry, he passed the Goblin the key and watched as he unlocked the vault door. As the door swung open, a lot of green mist came billowing out. As he looked inside the vault, Harry nearly gasped aloud at the sight of all the gold within, however he managed to keep his emotions in check.

As he walked into the vault, Harry noticed some yellowed parchment with some writing on it, picking up the parchment Harry read the words.

_Trust vault for Harry James Potter._

_100'000 galleons_

_50'000 sickles _

_20'000 Knuts_

_To be capped off yearly, Harry's school tuition is to come out of this vault also. _

Harry almost grinned as he realized that this was not all the money he had, how it could be if the money in this vault was to be capped off yearly.

"Do I own any other vaults?" Harry asked the goblin as he picked up a black bag marked bottomless and weightless money pouch.

"Yes you have a family vault that you will have access to once you turn sixteen." Griphook answered as he watched Harry pile huge fistfuls of galleons into the bag.

After he had pilled, what he felt was enough money into the bag Harry left the vault and Griphook locked the door before handing Harry the key back. They visited another vault while they were down there, this time Hagrid pocketing a small wrapped bundle though Harry was not really paying attention as he was mentally spending the money.

"Will you be all right on your own for a while?" Hagrid asked when they had left the bank. "I'm going to go to the Cauldron for a pick me up, the carts don't agree with me."

"Of course, take all the time you need, I'll meet you there when I'm done." Harry answered. He wanted the friendly giant out of his way so he could buy what he wanted without anyone telling him otherwise.

"Good lad." Beamed Hagrid as he ruffled Harry's Hair.

"After I've finished shopping here in the Alley, do you think we could go out to London so I can get some new clothes for the Muggle world?" Harry asked wanting to get rid of Dudley's hand-me-downs.

"Sure can lad." Hagrid beamed before he set of towards the Cauldron. As Hagrid walked away Harry made his way over to Madam Malkin's robes shop, entering the shop, he saw racks upon racks of robes.

"Hogwarts dear?" asked a grey haired woman as she came out from the back room.

"Yes ma'am." Nodded Harry as he was led into the back room and told to stand on a stool next to a blonde haired boy with a pale, slightly pointed face.

"Hullo." Said the boy "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes." Harry hissed hoping the boy would shut up and let him get measured for his robes.

"Father's next door buying my books." Continued the boy obviously not understanding Harry's hiss like voice. "And mother's up the street looking at wands." The boy had a drawling voice that was quickly getting on Harry's nerves. "Once I'm done here, I think I'll drag them up to the Quidditch shop to look at racing brooms."

"Good for you." Commented Harry who was not really paying attention to the blonde ponce beside him.

"I think I will bully father into buying me a broom and I'll smuggle it in somehow." The boy went on.

"You do that." Harry said as he rolled his eyes.

"Do you play Quidditch?"

"No."

"Know what house you'll be sorted into?"

"No." Answered Harry with a sigh resigned to the fact that he was going to have to listen to the ponce.

"Well no-one really knows until we get there, but I'll be in Slytherin since my entire family has been there for hundreds of years."

"There you're all done." Said Madam Malkin to the boy.

"Oh thank fuck for that." Muttered Harry who had been minutes away from lamping the ponce.

"What material would you like for your robes, Nylon, Cotton or Silk?" Malkin asked Harry once the blonde boy had left.

"Silk please." Harry answered knowing that silk felt and looked the best.

"What type of silk?"

"The best you have." Answered Harry who did not know there were different types, so went for the best. After he had been measured, Harry asked for everyday robes in blacks, dark silver, dark reds and a two in dark almost black purples. Malkin told him his purchases would be ready in an hour, so Harry left the shop and head off to do the rest of his shopping. At the potions store he purchased his ingredients, veils and stirring rods. At the cauldron shop, he bought the very best cauldrons on sale. At the Eeylops Owl Emporium, he purchased a snowy white, amber-eyed owl that he would pick up after he and Hagrid had been shopping in London. At the stationery store, he purchased enough ink, quills, and parchment to last a whole year, only the best the offered. The reason he was buying the best of everything was because for his entire life at the Dursleys, everything he was given was either hand-me-down or cheap and tacky, so for the first time he was buying himself the best money could buy. At the trunk store he bought a four compartment trunk, that the shop owner keyed him into, meaning that only he could open it or move it, if someone who was not the owner or keyed into the trunks wards tried to open or move it, they would receive a shock and be thrown three feet away.

As he finished buying his schoolbooks in Flourish & Blotts, he decided to ask the owner for more books for people like him.

"What books would you recommend for someone just entering the Wizarding world?" Harry asked the owner.

"I'll be right back with the best books for guidance in the Wizarding world." Smiled the owner before he came out from behind the counter and began browsing the shelves. Ten minutes later, he returned with a stack of books.

"First we have _an introduction into the world of wizardry_, next we have_ Hogwarts classes explained, next Hogwarts A. history and Wizarding history, the Ministry of Magic and their laws, magical races _and finally we have a_ beginners guide to Wizarding sports and games_." The owner said as he showed Harry the books.

"Thank you sir, I'll take them all." Said Harry before handing over the correct amount of galleons once the owner had rung them up.

"If you like I could shrink your bags down to fit in one bag." Offered the owner kindly.

"Thank you sir." Said Harry after his bags were shrunk down. After leaving the store, Harry made his way over to Ollivander's wand shop. As he entered, he noticed the shop was narrow, shabby and quite dusty.

"Shop." Harry called loudly when he noticed that nobody was around the front.

"Ah, I wondered when I would be seeing you in here Mr. Potter." Said a white haired, silvery-eyed old man as he came out from the backroom. "You have your mother's eyes. It seams only yesterday that she was in here buying her wand for the first time, ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charms work in which she became a Charms mistress." Ollivander moved around the counter towards Harry.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration in which he was a master."

"It's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." Ollivander continued as he came even closer to Harry. "And that's where…"

He touched a long, white finger to the lightning bolt scar on Harry's forehead. "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it." He said softly. "Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands… well if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…" he shook his head as he removed a tape measure from his robe pocket and set it to measuring Harry. "Which is your wand arm?"

"I'm right handed sir." Harry answered.

Ollivander nodded before he continued speaking. "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use Unicorn hairs, Phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of Dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two Unicorns, Dragons or Phoenixes are quite the same. And of course you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." He then went back into the backroom for a few moments before he came back out carrying an armful of long, slender boxes.

"That will do." He said and the tape measure crumbled into a heap on the floor as Ollivander opened the boxes. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and Dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible, Just take it and give it a wave.

Harry took the wand and gave it a wave, but Ollivander snatched it back muttering "no, no." before he passed him another wand. "Maple and Phoenix feather." However, that too was snatched back. Wand after wand was snatched back from him. Harry was getting more and more frustrated, while Ollivander seemed to get more and more excited.

"Tricky customer eh." Ollivander beamed. "I wonder." He whispered before going into the backroom, returning minutes later holding a very dusty box. "Holly and Phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple, perfect for all types of magic. Unusual combination." He passed Harry the wand.

As soon as Harry took hold of the wand, he felt a rush of pure and unadulterated power. As he gave the wand a wave, blue and bronze sparks shot from the end like a canon blast.

"Oh bravo!" cried Ollivander. "Yes indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well… how curious… how very curious…" he said as he put Harry's wand back in its box still muttering "Curious… curious…"

"What's Curious?" Harry asked as he took his moneybag out of his pocket.

Mr. Ollivander stared at him. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand gave another feather-just one other. It is curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother-why its brother gave you that scar. Yes thirteen and a half inches. Yew, curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard remember. I think we must be expecting great things from you, Mr. Potter. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things-terrible yes, but great."

After paying for his wand (Seven galleons), purchasing, an Auror standard wrist holster Harry left the shop and made his way to the Leaky Cauldron to meet up with Hagrid. After the friendly giant bought him lunch "A birthday treat." He said. They headed into Muggle London and into a huge shopping centre, (That is a mall for any American readers.) Harry purchased a completely new wardrobe, using the money he had stolen and earned. He bought four tracksuits, a black Nike, navy blue Reebok, a dark grey Adidas and a dark red Fred Perry. He also bought four pairs of jeans, two straight leg and bootleg, two black and two dark blue, one for each type. Six t-shirts in the same brands as his tracksuits all in dark colors, he also bought four Chelsea Home and away Shirts both short sleeved and long sleeved, along with two pairs of Chelsea tracksuit pants. (His uncle had always encouraged him to watch football, probably so he would be normal, one can assume).

Harry also bought the England home and away football shirts. He then bought two Ralph Lauren Wind Jackets, 1 black, 1 navy. He also got himself four hoodies all in brand names and dark colors, along with three pairs of Nike running trainers all dark colors. Once he finished with his everyday wear, he was fitted for two new suits, with dress shoes, and two black leather belts. After buying an assortment of underwear, he bought four pairs of shorts, three normal, one swimming just incase.

Once he had his clothing shopping done, Harry and Hagrid, (who was having a fun time seeing all the different Muggle things) went into Specsavers for Harry's first check-up in over six years. After the check-up, he got a new prescription; he bought himself monthly contact lenses. Hagrid gave the name of Gringotts cover bank in the Muggle world Natwest, who would set up a direct debit service with Specsavers. The shop would then send Harry new contact lenses every month, Hagrid then gave the Hogwarts Muggle post address. After he had binned his old glasses and put in his contact lenses. Harry led them over to a hairdresser. Harry had the woman cut his hair to short back and sides, and medium length on top, the woman showed him how to spike his hair so it was not messy like it always was, and he bought himself six jars of hair gel. Hagrid even had his bushy hair and beard trimmed. They then visited a jewelry store where Harry bought himself a black sports watch and a silver chain.

After they had dinner at McDonalds a first for both, they went back to Diagon Alley where Harry picked up and paid for his robes and owl.

Hagrid then took him back to the Dursleys at Privet drive as they had gone back there. Once Hagrid had left, his uncle informed him that he had been moved into the forth bedroom, which happened to be the smallest. He was also informed that he would still have to cook breakfast, do the cleaning around the house after which the day would be his own.

End of chapter one.

_So how was it? This is my first time doing a Harry Potter story where I start before he enters Hogwarts. Can anyone guess as to which house Harry will be in at Hogwarts? I gave a small clue in this chapter but it is up to you to find it. Please review and tell me what you think. _


	2. Meeting new friends and the Sorting Hat

_Here we go chapter two, I own nothing just the plot. Before I begin, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed the first chapter and hope you continue to do so. _

**Meeting new friends and t****he Sorting Hat**

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk in his office at Hogwarts, awaiting the return of his gamekeeper Rubeus Hagrid. It was nearing six in the evening and the sun had almost set when the wards too his office alerted him to Hagrid's approach. A few moments later, there was a knock at his door.

"Come in Hagrid." Dumbledore called as he moved some papers to the side of his desk. The door opened and Hagrid walked in, there was something different about his gamekeeper but Dumbledore could not think what it was at that moment as he motioned for Hagrid to take a seat.

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore sir." Hagrid greeted with a smile as he took a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk and still towered over the aged headmaster.

"Evening Hagrid." Dumbledore smiled back. "Everything went well with young Harry I trust." It was not a question, rather a statement or belief.

"Yes sir everything was fine after we got to the Alley." Hagrid replied with a beaming smile at once again successfully completing a mission for Dumbledore proving that his was not some clumsy oaf as the older Slytherin's have called him.

"How was young Harry? Did he seem happy?" Dumbledore asked generally concerned for Harry.

"Eh, it was a little hard to tell most of the time." Hagrid replied unsure how to explain the enigma that was Harry Potter.

"How do you mean?" Dumbledore asked with slightly raised eyebrows as Hagrid was normally a good judge of character.

"Well he was like Professor Snape in many was, you know, blank face and showing no emotions." Hagrid explained with a slight frown but Snape's attitude was the best way to describe Harry, except the snarky, scowling part of Snape.

"Interesting." Muttered Dumbledore with a frown. "It seems we will have to monitor Harry closely through the years." Dumbledore was praying to Merlin that he had not made a mistake with placing Harry with his aunt and uncle.

"You don't think them Dursleys are abusing Harry do you?" Hagrid asked with a dark look that spoke volumes off what he would do if they were.

"I don't want to believe that their abusing Harry." Dumbledore replied with a sigh. "But with what happened to Tom Riddle and what he became, I will certainly keep an open mind if Harry should ever bring it to my or anyone else's attention that he is or has been abused." Dumbledore really cared for Harry but he also did not want another Voldemort to deal with especially since he believed that Voldemort would one-day return.

"Did you collect the parcel?" Dumbledore asked after a few minutes silence.

"Yes sir." Hagrid replied as he reached into his inside pocket before passing the small parcel to Dumbledore.

"Thank you Hagrid, a friend of mine has asked me to protect it as he has heard rumours of a dark wizard wanting to steal it." Dumbledore explained, he knew what was in the parcel but he did not know why Nicholas had asked him to keep it at Hogwarts when Gringotts was perfectly safe.

"Oh I almost forgot, after young Harry had finished his shopping in Diagon we went out to Muggle London where he purchased a huge amount of clothes." Hagrid explained only now clicking onto the fact that it is not normal for an eleven year old to have that much money on him.

"How large a purchase?" Dumbledore asked intrigued hoping that this could prove that the Dursleys were not abusing Harry.

"Over Five hundred Muggle pounds worth." Replied Hagrid with a frown. "For some reason he kept the money in his sock." Hagrid could only think of two reasons someone would hide money in their sock, one it was stolen or two, Harry did not want anyone to find out he had money.

"That is indeed a large purchase and a strange place for one to keep their money." Dumbledore said quietly as he peered at Hagrid over his half-moon glasses, as he looked at Hagrid he finally clicked what was different about the gamekeeper.

"Hagrid you've had a hair cut." Dumbledore stated with an amused smile.

"Yes sir, young Harry went for a haircut and I decided to have one since it was only four Muggle pounds and I had five on me." Hagrid explained with a slight blush. His wild hair that used to fall around four inches past his shoulders now sat half an inch above his shoulders and his beard had been trimmed to half its length.

"Well I think the new haircut suits you." Dumbledore said with a smile. He and Hagrid talked for another half an hour before Hagrid went back to his hut too see to his dog Fang and Dumbledore went back to his paperwork still thinking over all he had learned about Harry Potter.

Harry's last months with the Dursleys was the best month he had ever spent with them. Aside from cooking breakfast and keeping the house clean, he was left to his own devices. His aunt and uncle ignored him and his cousin was so scared of him that he refused to stay in the same room as Harry. The cleaning of the house only took around an hour and a half, so for the rest of the day he would study his new books.

The day after his shopping trip, he had read the Ministry laws book. Alternatively, more accurately the Muggle secrecy laws and underage laws. After reading the laws, Harry had found several loopholes. For instance, the Ministry could only monitor underage magic in a Muggle house as they had no way to tell who preformed magic in an all magic house therefore underage Witches and wizards could get away with practising magic during the summer. Harry had also found that the trace for tracking underage magic was placed on a witch or wizard when they entered the Hogwarts wards for the first time and not the wand as everyone assumed. Harry had tested this by performing a simple charm in his bedroom away from the Dursleys, after waiting an hour for a Ministry warning owl, he concluded that he could practise magic in the summer until he entered Hogwarts for the first time.

He was not breaking the Muggle secrecy laws as it stated that no magic is to be preformed in front of a Muggle, since Harry was practising in his bedroom away from his so-called family he was not performing magic in front of them and was therefore not breaking the law. Therefore, for the rest of the month Harry would practise all the spells from his Charms, Transfiguration, and Defence against the Dark Arts books. After a month of practising, he could perform every spell in his books.

Harry had read his potions book, and had sent his owl who he had named Hedwig to the potions store in Diagon alley asking for three sets of ingredients for all of the first year potions. The owner had sent his ingredients with a short note telling him that he had charged the cost to his account at Gringotts. After receiving his extra potions ingredients, Harry had practised all the potions for first year three times, usually getting them correct on the third try as he did with his spell casting.

After reading his Astronomy book, he concluded that it was what most Muggle's call stargazing and would mainly be practical, so he read the book but knew he would have to apply very hard work in class to be the best. He also concluded that history of magic classes would be lectures and theory work, so he had read the first year history book, knowing he would have to take a lot of notes to be the best in that class. Herbology would be gardening only with magical as well as Muggle plants, so Harry knew he would be very good at this class also as he was very good at gardening now.

As he lay in his bed the night before September 1st, Harry concluded that he would be one off if not the most prepared first year student. With a lot of hard work, he knew he would be the top student in his year. Once he reached the top-spot for his year, he would work even harder to keep that spot.

_Beep, beep, beep._ Harry was awoken to the sound of his new alarm clock that he had purchased the day after his shopping trip. As he stood from his bed, he noticed that the sun was just beginning to rise, as he switched on his lamp. Harry grabbed his black shorts, and a black t-shirt and black trainers, before sneaking out of the house. After his morning run and press-ups/sit-ups and weight training (twenty each arm) he headed back up to his bedroom where he grabbed his navy blue Reebok tracksuit, Chelsea home t-shirt, his dark blue Reebok trainers and a change of socks and underwear, he had placed on his desk the night before. After giving Hedwig a few treats, he left his room to take a shower and attend to his other bathroom business. After changing into his clothes, spiking his hair up, and replacing his contact lenses, Harry headed downstairs to cook breakfast for his so-called family, swiping a bacon and egg buttie for himself as he did so.

"Boy, if you want a lift to Kingscross make sure you're ready to go at nine o'clock." Uncle Vernon growled as he took his seat at the breakfast table half hour later, Aunt Petunia glared at him but said nothing and Dudley did he best to pretend that Harry was not even in the kitchen.

"Yes uncle Vernon." Replied Harry in a monotone before he left the kitchen. Harry headed up to his bedroom to check that he had packed everything and had not forgotten anything. When he was satisfied that he had forgotten nothing, he opened his bedroom window.

"Fly to Hogwarts girl." Harry told Hedwig as he stroked her soft feathers. Hedwig nipped his finger affectingly before spreading her wings and taking off out of his open window. Harry watched Hedwig fly until she was nothing more than a small dot in the sky, closing his window, he grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage, and headed downstairs, as it was quarter to nine.

He left the trunk and cage in front of the door before entering the living room where Vernon was tying his tie. "May I have the car keys so I can load my trunk in the boot?" Harry asked his uncle in cool yet polite voice.

"On the table Boy." Huffed Vernon nodding his head towards the coffee table where the keys sat. After grabbing the car keys, Harry headed outside and unlocked the car boot before loading his trunk and owl cage in. he closed the boot and hopped in the passenger seat, placing the keys on the dashboard behind the steering wheel. After an hour and a half, silent car ride the car pulled in to Kingscross car park.

"Well see you next summer boy." Vernon said with a huge happy smile, no doubt happy that he would not have to see Harry for ten months.

"See ya." Harry replied with a blank face before he exited the car and unloaded his trunk and cage. After Harry had closed the boot, uncle Vernon wheel-spun out of the car park as fast as he could.

Harry sighed as he picked up his trunk handle and cage, before heading into the busy train station; he navigated his way between the crowds of people and made his way to the information desk where he got directions for platforms nine and ten. He had received an owl with his train ticket and instructions on how to reach the platform, all he had to do first was find platforms nine and ten.

Once he reached platforms nine and ten, he walked towards the stone column that separated the two platforms, just when he was about to crash into the column he found himself standing on platform 9 ¾. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign on the front engine read _Hogwarts express_. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowds. Harry pulled his trunk down the platform in search of an empty compartment.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, so he headed further down the train. Finally, he came to the third from last compartment to find it was empty. He lifted the cage into the compartment before grabbing his trunk, bending his knees slightly, keeping his back straight, and lifting the trunk to waist height. Even though the trunk was very heavy, Harry kept a blank look on his face. He stepped up into the compartment before heaving the trunk into the luggage rack. The few people who had watched him were impressed that he could lift a heavy trunk as though it was nothing.

Five minutes before the train was due to set off a family of redheads rushed up to the train. Harry watched as four of the boys loaded their trunks on to the train, before jumping off the train and giving their mother and who could only be their younger sister a kiss and a hug goodbye. As a whistle was blown, the express began to move and Harry got out his charms book as he enjoyed reading that subject the most.

However, he had not even read two pages before the door to his compartment was opened and the youngest boy from the family of redheads poked his head inside.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit in here everywhere else is full." The boy asked.

"I highly doubt everywhere is full." Replied Harry in a cold voice and a blank face.

"Well it's true." The boy said with a frown.

"No it's not, as this train is spelled to seat nine hundred people and there are only around three hundred students attending Hogwarts at any given time, so as I said its very doubtful that everywhere is full." After Harry had finished his explanation, the red-haired boy was left looking like a fish out of water as his mouth opened and closed but no sound came out.

"Er whatever can I sit in here." The boy asked after a few moments.

"No as you lied and I hate liars, so no you can go find somewhere else to sit." Harry replied in a hiss.

After spluttering for a few moments, the boy slammed the compartment door closed and stomped away. A few moments later, the door opened and a slender, black haired girl poked her head inside, Harry noticed that she was the girl from Gringotts who had smiled at him.

"Mind if I and my friend join you?" the girl asked with a smile.

"Do what you want." Harry replied with a blank look and monotone voice. He was not bothered about anyone joining him and he would have let the boy join him if he had not lied as soon as he opened the door, granted it was only a small lie but it was a lie nonetheless.

"Thanks." The girl smiled before she and a dark blonde haired girl entered the compartment. Both girls were the same height and both were slender. As Harry watched them struggle to heave their trunks up onto the rack, he concluded that they would both be very beautiful when they were older.

"Let me." Harry said as he stood from his seat after the girl's third failed attempt to place their trunks in the rack. Keeping a blank look on his face, Harry heaved the two trunks into the luggage rack as though it was nothing, before retaking his seat.

"Thank you." Smiled the dark haired girl as she took a seat next to the window opposite Harry.

"Yeh thank you." Smiled the dark blonde haired girl as she took a seat next to the black haired girl. She was wearing her hair all over wavy with a slightly off-centre part. Her long side layers were styled off her face. (_Think Jennifer Aniston._) The black haired girls' hair was straight, reached about eight inches past her shoulders, and was styled back.

"I'm Daphne Greengrass by the way." the black haired girl introduced herself with a smile.

"And I'm Tracy Davis." Smiled the blonde girl.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Harry Potter." Harry replied causing the girls eyes to widen, however their eyes did not go straight to his forehead as everyone in the Leaky Cauldron had.

"Pleasure to meet you." Daphne said as she offered her hand to Harry.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss. Greengrass." Harry said as he took Daphne's hand and kissed the back before letting go with a small smile and a wink at the girls blushing face.

"Pleasure to meet you too Miss. Davis." Harry said as he took Tracy's hand and kissed the back giving a small smile and another wink as she too began blushing.

Harry then went back to reading his charms textbook as the two girls' chatted with each other. As the train raced, through the countryside, Harry relaxed back and lost himself in the text until the door slammed open and the blonde boy from Madam Malkin's entered with two-baby whale sized boys behind him.

"Is it true?" he said. "Their saying it all down the train that Harry Potter is in this compartment." His voice was the same drawl from when Harry had seen him at the robes shop; he smiled slightly and stood up with his hand out stretched.

"Bonjour Mon Nom EST Harold James." Harry said in rapid French causing Daphne and Tracy to giggle while the pale boy looked confused. Harry had been self-learning French since he was nine and could speak and understand fluent French.

"Err, Draco Malfoy." Replied the blonde boy figuring that Harry had introduced himself.

"Heureux De Vous Rencontrer Monsieur Malfoy." Harry said with a fake bright happy face as Daphne and Tracy did their best not to burst out laughing and give the game away.

"Err, so are you Harry Potter?" Malfoy asked, as he did not understand a word Harry had just said.

"Non, IL Est Dans Un Autre Compartiment." Harry said as he shook his head and pointed at the wall as though to say in another compartment.

"Err, right I'll check somewhere else then." Replied Draco even more confused.

"Au Revoir Monsieur Malfoy." Harry said brightly as he held his hand up in a goodbye gesture. "Vont Se Masturber Sur Une photo De Ta Mère." Draco closed the compartment door with a confused look on his face before walking away. After a few moments Harry, Daphne, and Tracy began laughing very hard.

"D-did Y-you S-see H-his F-face." Gasped Daphne as she began to calm down from her laughing.

"What did you say to him before he left?" Tracy asked as she calmed down.

"I told him to go masturbate over a picture of his mother." Harry replied with a straight face, the two girls' looked at him for a moment before they began howling with laughter.

After the a few more hours, Harry left the compartment so the girls could change into their school robes in private, he stood outside the door so no one entered whilst they changed, they had pulled the blinds down so there was no chance Harry or anyone else would see something they shouldn't. after the girls' had changed, they left the compartment so Harry could change in private. An hour later, the train pulled to a stop next to a tiny, dark platform. Harry and the girls' jumped onto the platform along with the rest of the students. The three followed the crowd until a loud voice bellowed.

"First years! First years over here, Alright their Harry." Hagrid's beaming hairy face appeared over the sea of first years. "Come on follow me- any more first years? Mind your step now and follow me." Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much.

"You'll get your first sight of Hogwarts in a sec." Hagrid called over his shoulder. "Just round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly on to the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its many windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more than four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and the girls climbed into one followed pug-faced dark haired girl who Daphne whispered to Harry named Pansy Parkinson, the girl ignored the three of them, and they did likewise.

"Everyone in?" Shouted Hagrid shouted who had a boat to himself, "Right then FORWARD!" and the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down." Yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy, which had a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of under-ground harbour, where they clambered out on to rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" Said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried a round faced boy blissfully, holding out his hands.

They then clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last on to smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowed around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got your toad?" Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stonewalls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school must already be here - but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school, I shall return when we are ready for you." Said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. In addition, the students began to mutter amongst themselves, each speculating how they would be sorted into their houses or which house they would prefer to be sorted in too. Then something happened that made almost everyone jump a foot in the air and scream. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to each other. Daphne and Tracy both jumped a foot in the air and screamed slightly before they clingged onto Harry's arms.

"I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

"New students!" Said a large bellied Ghost smiling around at them. "About to be sorted I suppose."

"Move along now." Said the sharp voice of McGonagall who had just returned. "The sorting ceremony's about to start."

"Now form a line and follow me." Commanded McGonagall before leading them through a pair of huge double doors into the great hall.

Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. Thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting, lighted it.

These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.

The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.

Its bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in Hogwarts: A history." Harry heard a bossy sounding girl say from some where behind him.

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall did not simply open on to the heavens.

Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool, she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched, frayed, and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia would not have let it in the house.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
your top hats sleek and tall,  
for I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
and I can top them all.  
There is nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat cannot see,  
so try me on and I will tell you  
where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Do not be afraid!  
In addition, do not get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
for I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!" A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause – "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the large bellied ghost waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!" "RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaw's stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers.

"Bulstrode, Millicent." Then became a Slytherin before.

"Davis, Tracy." Was read out and one of Harry's only friend placed the hat on her head. After a tense two minutes, the hat called. "RAVENCLAW" to the cheers of the second table as Tracy went to sit with her new house. Harry watched as more students were sorted before his second friend was called.

"Greengrass, Daphne." Harry watched Daphne sit on the stool with the hat on her head, a few moments later the hat called. "RAVENCLAW" and Daphne smiled as she joined the Ravenclaw table next to Tracy as the students cheered.

Harry watched as the students were sorted, Malfoy going into Slytherin. Moon, Nott, Parkinson, Patil and Patil, Perks, Sally-Anne, before finally.

"Potter, Harry."

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

Harry ignored them all as he placed the hat on his head and sat on the stool. He waited.

"_Hmm_." Said a small voice inside his mind. _"Difficult, very difficult, plenty of courage I see. A very intelligent and sharp mind, there is talent, and a loyalty to those who you call friend, and plenty of cunning; you would do very well in each of the four houses._

"_A Ravenclaw mind, Slytherin heart of stone, Hufflepuff Loyalty and the courage of Gryffindor, you young Harry are the most difficult student I have sorted in three hundred years and your many times great grandfather entered Hogwarts for the first time." _

The students and teachers were starting to get restless as Harry's sorting was taking so long, he had already been sat on the stool for over five minutes, as he reached the ten minute mark mutterings broke out amongst the students and the teachers began whispering amongst themselves finally the rip opened.

"_Well I have to sort you into a house- so it had better be…_ RAVENCLAW."

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat as the Ravenclaw table exploded in deafening cheers. As he reached his new house table, students stood and shook his hand vigorously or patted him on the back. Daphne and Tracy both gave him bone-crushing hugs as they kissed him on his cheek.

"We got Potter! We got Potter! Yelled Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein, soon the whole of the Ravenclaw students were chanting. "WE GOT POTTER!" WE GOT POTTER!" WE GOT POTTER!" Harry quickly whipped out his wand and pretended to conduct the Ravenclaw's as they continued to chant. Finally, after five minutes of chanting and McGonagall trying and failing to silence them, the Ravenclaw students sat down as Harry put his wand away and took his seat in between Daphne and Tracy.

After another ten minutes, the sorting was complete and Headmaster Dumbledore stood from his large gold chair.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Let the feast begin" Everyone cheered as Dumbledore retook his seat and the five tables were suddenly groaning under the weight of hundreds and hundreds of dishes piled with every food imaginable. Soon the great hall filled with the clattering and clanking of knives and forks on plates, and the voices of hundreds of students.

End of chapter two

_AN: now before anyone gives me a review saying Daphne and Tracy are Slytherin's, remember this is MY Au story of Harry's years at Hogwarts and therefore things are bound to be different. So with that said how was it? Did I explain how Harry got around the laws good enough? Should I continue with this story? Please review…_


	3. Talks with the Headmaster

_AN: Right I know what my pairings for this story is going to be and I' am going to stick with them.  
_

_It will be Harry/Daphne because one of my reviewers said that Harry/multi stories almost always turn into a porn story and as I do not want that, it shall be just the one girl for Harry. However, since I am going through Harry's years at Hogwarts the pairing will not happen until at least forth year. Tracy will become like a sister to Harry NOT a lover.  
Also one of my readers told me to leave my note up since people who had reviewed it would not be able to review this chapter if it was removed and as I want you to review this chapter, I will leave it up._

**Talks with the Headmaster**

As the students all dug into the Welcome feast, Tracy looked sideways at Harry with a smirk. "So Harry, why did you pretend to conduct the Ravenclaw's just now, from what you said on the train you don't like your fame."

"I don't but I just thought it would be a funny thing to do." Harry replied after he had swallowed a mouthful of potatoes. "Got to have fun every now and then, and even a cold hearted bastard like me knows how to have fun."

"That it was young Harry." Grinned an older boy who must have been a sixth or seventh year. "Stephen Boot by the way, this years head boy." He introduced. "If you need any help do not hesitate to ask one of the prefects or me."

"Nice to meet you Steven, this is Daphne and Tracy." Said Harry nodding his head towards the two girls'.

"So what took you so long to be sorted?" Daphne asked as she finished the last of her chicken, and started on her mash and veg.

"The sorting hat said I would have suited all the houses." Harry answered as he too finished his chicken and started on his pasta. "Said I have the heart of a Slytherin, the mind of a Ravenclaw, the courage of a Gryffindor and the Loyalty of a Hufflepuff. He also said I was his hardest student to sort in 300 years since my many times great grandfather." Harry finished explaining before finishing the last of his pasta.

"Wow, the hat just said to me that I would have done well in Slytherin but decided that Ravenclaw would be better for me." Commented Tracy as she served herself some mixed fruit and cream, which had just replaced the main dishes.

"Same for me, hat said I would do well in both Ravenclaw and Slytherin but I asked it to place me in Ravenclaw since my best friend had already been sorted there." Daphne said as she too dug into fruit and cream, and Harry dug into apple crumble and custard.

Ten minutes later Dumbledore stood from his seat at the head table to give his usual welcome speech.

"Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

"And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did.

"He's not serious?" He muttered to Daphne and Tracy, both shrugged not knowing either way.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed.

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."_

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The ravenclaw first-years followed Steven Boot through the chattering crowds, out of the great hall and up the marble staircase. Harry's legs were like lead, as he was tired and full of food. He and the other First years followed Steven up to the fifth floor, along a corridor until they came to a spiral staircase leading up. They climbed in tight, dizzying circles, until at last they reached a door. There was no handle and no keyhole: nothing but a plain expanse of aged wood, and a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle.

Steven reached out a hand and knocked once. At once, the beak of the eagle opened, but instead of a bird's call, a soft, musical voice asked. _"What's round, but not always around. Its light sometimes, it is dark sometimes, everyone wants to walk all over me. What am I?" _

Everyone paused as they tried to work out the riddle, even Steven was thinking hard judging by the frown on his face.

"The moon." Answered Harry quickly.

"_Correct_." Said the voice, and the door swung open.

The Ravenclaw common room was a wide circler room, all ready packed with chattering students. Graceful arched windows punctured the walls, which were hung with blue and bronze silks: by day, they would have a spectacular view of the surrounding mountains. The ceiling was domed and painted with stars, which were echoed in the midnight blue carpet. There were tables, chairs and bookcases, and in a niche opposite the door stood a tall statue of white marble, Harry recognized Rowena Ravenclaw from reading _Hogwarts A history_.

"Boys, your dormitory is up the stairs on the right, girls the same on your left." Steven said before he left them to go see his friends. Harry said goodnight to Daphne and Tracy before following the other three first-year boys up the stairs and to the first door that read First-years. As he entered the room, Harry noticed that it was in the same colors as the common room, with four four-poster beds spaced around the room. The hangings were bronze, while the duvets were blue. After visiting the bathroom and changing into his pajamas. Harry fell on top of his bed and was asleep in minutes, not even bothering with his covers or getting to know the other three boys, after all he had seven years to get to know them. After a weird dream that ended with a flash of green woke him up, Harry had a dreamless sleep not remembering the dream the next morning.

"There , look."

"Where?"

"In between the two girls."

"Spiked hair."

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

Whispers followed Harry everywhere the next morning from the moment he had left his dormitory, through every corridor as Harry and the girls walked to the great hall for breakfast. The more the students whispered and stared, the colder and darker Harry's expression became, by the time they reached the Ravenclaw table, Harry was silently snarling. After finishing their breakfasts and receiving their timetable from Professor Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw house. They made their way towards the transfiguration classroom that they would be sharing with the Gryffindors. In the classroom, McGonagall gave them all a lecture on the subject.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts." She said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and could not wait to be started but soon realized they were not going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. After making many complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle.

"Mr. Potter, why are you not working?" Professor McGonagall's stern bark of a voice rang out across the classroom five minutes after they had begun the task.

"Because I have already completed the task Professor." Replied Harry causing all the students to swivel in their chairs and look his way, and sure enough sat in front of Harry on the desk was a shiny silver needle.

"Show me." Said Professor McGonagall as she turned Harry's needle back to a match. Nobody in the class saw Harry's eyes flash for a split second.

"_Acus_." Once again, Harry's match turned into a needle to the surprise of everyone, it was off course a simple spell but most students took two or three tries to perfect the spell. Harry of course was the same but he was not about to tell people he had already mastered this spell and every other spell over the summer.

"Well done Mr. Potter, ten points to Ravenclaw." McGonagall gave a tight-lipped smile; she was still a little miffed that Harry was in Ravenclaw and not Gryffindor. The class continued as normal after that, and only Daphne and a girl named Hermione Granger were able to successfully transfigure their matches into needles, Tracy almost had it but the bell rang.

The next class was the one Harry had been looking forward to almost as much as charms. Defense against the Dark Arts. Professor Quirrell was the Professor for the class. The classroom smelled strongly of garlic, said to be protection against a vampire he'd met in Romania and feared was coming back to get him. The turban was supposedly given to him by an African prince because he had gotten rid of a zombie. When a boy called Seamus asked him to tell them how he fought off the zombie, he changed the subject. There was a funny smell hanging around the turban, too. It was said to be garlic so he would be protected wherever he went. The lesson itself turned out to be a joke as Quirrell stuttered every word he spoke, making it almost impossible to understand him.

They were supposed to be learning how to perform the disarming charm but nobody could understand the Professor, luckily for Harry he had managed to disarm an old teddy of Dudley's that he had placed a stick in its hand, not the same but he would take what he could get for now.

"What have we got today?" Harry asked Daphne as he dug into his porridge on Friday morning.

"Double potions with the Hufflepuffs." Daphne answered as she dug into her own fruit mix breakfast.

"Snape's head of the Slytherin's and he's said to favour them above everyone else." Commented Tracy from across the table as she dug into her scrambled eggs on toast.

"Glad we're with the Hufflepuffs then." Harry said as he finished the last of his Porridge. Just then, the post arrived. Harry had got used to this by now, the first time it had happened he had been so shocked that his blank mask had almost slipped. He hardly ever showed emotion, even around Daphne and Tracy who were quickly becoming his best friends, well only friends. His mask was let down just a bit and he allowed himself to smile and joke. Once or twice, he thought he felt something tickling the edge of his mind, but every time he tried to focus on the tickling, it vanished.

Hedwig had not brought Harry anything so far. She sometimes flew in to nibble his ear and have a bit of toast before going off to sleep in the Owlery with the other school owls. This morning, however she fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note on Harry's empty bowl, Harry snatched it up and tore it open at once.

_Dear Harry. (It said in a very untidy scrawl)  
I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to  
come and have a cup of tee with me around three? I want to  
hear all about your first week, send us an answer back with Hedwig.  
Hagrid._

Harry's smile was so feint that you would have missed it if you were not looking properly, as he wrote, "_Yes please see you later" _on the back of the note before sending it off with Hedwig. After finishing their drinks, the trio made their way to the dungeons and their first potions lesson. Snape started the class by taking the register, and when he got to Harry's name, he paused.

"Ah, yes." He said softly. "Harry Potter. Our new – celebrity." All the students went still as Harry was singled out, Harry however, just stared blankly back at the potions master, his mask of blank expression and icy eyes firmly locked in place. Snape finished calling the names and he looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they were not warm as Hagrid's, they were cold and empty and made you think of tunnels.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I do not expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few... Who possess the predisposition...? I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." Snape spoke in a voice hardly above a whisper yet everyone heard him as clear as day and everyone realized that this was a teacher that you did NOT interrupt.

"Potter!" Snape suddenly barked. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death." Harry answered in a monotone voice and blank look on his face.

"Correct." Whispered Snape. "Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

"The belly of a goat sir." Once again, Harry did not even blink as he answered the question.

"Very good." Snape said with a barely visible sneer. "And finally, what is the difference between monkshood and Wolfsbane?" everyone in the class seemed to hold their breaths as they waited to see if Harry knew the answer to a third question none of them knew.

"Monkshood and Wolfsbane is the same thing. They are a type of plant that has a purple flower. The plant is poisonous and people have tried grinding it up and placing it on raw meat in order to kill werewolves, in early societies." Harry answered not missing a beat while Daphne and Tracy's eyes went wide beside him.

"Correct Potter." whispered Snape; he then tried a passive Legilimens on the boy. However, as he briefly entered Potter's mind all he saw was a dark abyss, there was no stray thoughts or memories and absolutely no emotion, there was nothing except endless darkness. If Snape did not know, better he would say that Potter was a machine or dead, it was like the mind was not even in the boys head. "Three points to Ravenclaw." He said as he left the boys mind.

For the rest of the class, Snape subtly watched Potter, as the boy and the rest of the class tried to make a simple potion to cure boils. Most of the students made a potion that would gain them an acceptable passing grade, Potter however, made a potion that would have earned him an outstanding grade. It was baffling to Snape, as Potter had grown up with Muggle's and therefore should know nothing of potions making.

"_He must have inherited Lily's Potions skills." _Snape thought to himself as he watched Potter and the rest of the students leave his classroom. Snape left his classroom, and taking a dozen secret passageways, made his way to the Headmaster's office.

"Enter." Came the headmaster's voice after Snape had knocked on the door. He entered the large circler office, crossed the office and sat down across from the headmaster.

"Ah, Severus." Dumbledore said as he gestured towards the chairs in front of his desk. "Lemon-drop, drink." He offered after the potions master had taken a seat.

"Strong tea, please." Snape replied.

"What brings you here Severus?" Dumbledore asked as he conjured them both a steaming cup of tea.

"Potter." Replied Snape as he accepted his drink with muttered thanks.

"Ah, you're the forth professor to come to me about young Harry this week." Stated Dumbledore. "Well what has he done to cause you to come to me?"

Snape then proceeded to explain everything he had observed about Harry Potter. From his blank expression never once changing, to his perfect answering of difficult questions. And how he had brewed a perfect potion on the first try.

"It should be impossible for a Muggle-born or Muggle-raised to brew a perfect potion." Snape said as he gulped down half his tea. "Not even Lily could brew a perfect potion on her first try."

"This is interesting; your observations go hand in hand with the other three professors." Dumbledore said as he stroked his beard. "Minerva reported that young Harry competed her task on the first try within the first five minutes of been given the task."

"Filius reported how Harry levitated his feather on the first try with barely a whisper." Dumbledore went on. "And then Sprout reported how he was able to repot devils-snare without a problem and you know how temperamental that plant can be."

"That's not all, I also scanned the boy's mind to try and work out how he knew the answers to my questions." Snape said as he downed the last of his tea.

"And what where your findings?" Dumbledore asked as he too finished his tea.

"I think you better take a look for yourself." Replied Snape as he pushed the memory to the front of his mind and lowered his barriers.

"_Legilimens_." Whispered Dumbledore, his face paled as he witnessed the blackness of Harry Potter's mind.

"Now do you understand why I came to you." Asked Snape. "Potter's mind is blacker than the Dark Lord's heart."

"It's like Tom Riddle all over again, when I scanned Riddle's mind at the age of sixteen his mind was similar to Harry's except I could detect anger, with Harry there is nothing." Dumbledore commented as he stood up and began pacing behind his desk.

"You don't think Potter is going to rise up to be a darker Dark Lord than Voldemort do you?" Snape asked with a little hitch in his voice, the thought of sweet Lily's child becoming worse than Voldemort was very chilling indeed.

"At this moment in time it is a real possibility." Dumbledore said as he continued to pace. "Of course he could lead the fight against Voldemort and his army."

"Or he could stay neutral and not fight for either side." Snape said as he watched Dumbledore pace. "But, if he is the final weapon against the Dark Lord as you say he is, you could always tell him the truth now and have him trained in all magic."

"Harry deserves to have a childhood at least." Dumbledore said as he continued his pacing.

"From looking at the blackness of his mind, I would say his childhood died the night his mother and father died." Snape replied. "You mark my words, if you keep this from him for too long then he will resent you for not giving him the tools to help him defeat the Dark Lord and he might join Voldemort just to spite you." Snape's words seemed to hit home as Dumbledore sat down heavily in his chair.

"What do you suggest we do?" Dumbledore asked knowing that if Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort were to join forces nothing and no one would be able to stop them.

"Tell him the truth, about the Prophecy and everything about the Dark Lord." Snape began as he leaned forwards. "Have him moved from his relatives, and then begin training him."

"But what about the blood protection?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fuck the blood protection, you leave him with the Dursleys and you can kiss goodbye to the world as he will join the Dark Lord in destroying it or he will destroy it himself." Snape said heatedly. "Surely you have felt the power that surrounds the boy."

"Oh yes I've felt his power." Dumbledore replied. "In fact I examined his magical-core when he was but a year old, his core when I examined it was about half the size of mine is now, by now it should be nearly the same size of mine." Finished Dumbledore to the shock of Snape; even the portraits of past heads were muttering in shock between each other.

"Then we must train him in everything that we can." Snape said as he came out of his shock. "The more we train him, the more of his trust and loyalty we can gain and when the Dark Lord does return he will fight for us.

"That could work." Dumbledore commented with relief evident in his voice. "We could train him to become a Charms and Transfiguration master, DADA expert and if your willing a potions-master." The headmaster's eyes were once more twinkling.

"I am willing; I will also train him in the mind arts and the Dark Arts." Snape said causing Dumbledore to pause.

"Why the Dark Arts?" Dumbledore asked hesitantly.

"Because Potter is destined to battle the most powerful, evil Dark Lord in history, he needs to be able to fight fire with fire." Snape explained. "And if you it makes you feel better, I will get an _unbreakable_ vow from Potter that he does not use his skills to become a Dark Lord or join Voldemort." Finished Snape to the relief of the Headmaster.

"That will work and will put any doubt I have to rest if you gain that vow." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling once again. "Who would you suggest teaching him DADA? It must be someone we trust, I do not trust Quirrell, something is off about him." He finished with a slight frown on his aged face.

"How about the Werewolf Lupin? As I remember from the first war he was a very able dueler, he single handedly brought down Miles Jackson one of the Dark Lord's strongest inner circle members." Suggested Snape with a hint of respect in his voice.

"Ah yes I remember that, it was during the battle of Hogsmeade." Dumbledore smiled slightly. That battle had been one of the best as it was around the time Snape had become the Orders spy. Young Snape had proven his sincerity in his side switch when he gave details and times on the planned attack on Hogsmeade, with his information the Order and Auror's had evacuated the village and ambushed the Death Eaters, killing sixteen and taking nineteen prisoners.

Dumbledore then quickly wrote out a note to Harry Potter before having a house-elf deliver the note to Harry. Ten minutes later there was knock on the door.

"Come in Harry." Dumbledore called as he turned to face the door, Snape had left five minutes ago as he had a class to teach.

"You wished to see me headmaster?" Harry said in a toneless voice and a blank look on his face, as he approached the headmasters' desk.

"Yes, I have a few things I wish to discuss with you." Dumbledore spoke with a slight frown at Harry's blank face and ramrod straight back as he stood next to the chairs. "Take a seat Harry, lemon-drop? Drink?"

"No thank you Headmaster." Answered Harry in that same emotionless voice.

"Well, how has your first week been? Are you finding any of the classes difficult?" Dumbledore asked as an ice breaker even though he knew the answer to his second question.

"It has been fine and the classes are also fine." Harry answered simply not really giving anything away.

"Well first of all, some of your Professor's have come to me concerned about the blank expression on your face; I was wondering why you seem to show no emotion." Dumbledore began sensing Harry would respond more to a direct inquiry instead of dancing around the issue.

"I learned at a very young age not to show any kind of emotion." Answered Harry truthfully but not elaborating why.

"Please explain what you mean by this. What has you home life with the Dursleys been like." Dumbledore said in a voice that broke no argument. Harry hesitated for a few minutes thinking it over. In the end he decided that maybe, just maybe he could escape from the Dursleys much sooner than he imagined if he told the headmaster his home life. And so he did, he told of how he was forced to clean the house top to bottom everyday growing up, how he had to cook the Dursleys breakfasts every morning stealing food for his own breakfast before he did. How he was forced to mow and weed the garden. He also told of every beating he had ever received that he could remember and how he had lived in the cupboard under the stairs for the first ten years of his life.

And through every word he spoke the Headmaster became more and more angry and deeply saddened that he had made such a grave error that could cost the Wizarding world everything. Harry on the other hand kept his blank face and emotionless voice, his eyes icy. Dumbledore bowed his head, as he took deep breathes to control his anger. In his one hundred and twenty plus years of living he had never, ever used the _Cruciatus_ curse. But right then and there after listening to Harry's tale he was seriously contemplating testing it on the Dursley adults, he knew without a doubt that Severus would have gone off to kill the Dursleys in the most painful way possible halfway through Harry's story. He was thankful the potions-master had already left as he reigned in his temper.

"Thank you for telling me this Harry." Dumbledore began as he stood from his chair. "You have my personal guarantee that you will never return to the Dursleys and that they will be in Azkaban before the month is out." With that Dumbledore crossed his office to the fireplace missing Harry's silent sigh of relief. Grabbing a handful of Floo-powered, the headmaster threw it into the fire with more force than was necessary; before he knelt in front of the now green flames.

"Amelia Bones, Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Dumbledore said before sticking his head into the flames. Five minutes later he withdrew his head and stood up and made his way back to his desk and taking a seat.

"Well now then, the Auror's are on their way to arrest your and uncle." Dumbledore stated as he conjured himself a very strong tea with one sugar, something he only drank when he was extremely pissed off, normally his tea was sugar-free.

"Justice at last." Harry hissed with a small smile on his face for the first time in front of an adult in six years.

"Indeed, we shall sort out where you are going to live during the summer but for now there are other matters I wish to discuss with you." Dumbledore said as he took a drink of his tea.

"What would they be sir? And may I have a cup of medium strong tea with two sugars? My throat is quite dry." Seconds later Harry had a steaming hot mug of tea in front of him.

"I'm sure you have wondered why Lord Voldemort targeted you as a baby." Dumbledore began but he was surprised with Harry's answer.

"No sir, when I found out about him killing my parents I assumed he had targeted them for some reason." Harry replied as he took a sip of his hot tea being careful not to burn his throat.

"No, I'm afraid he had targeted you more than your parents." Dumbledore began carefully, he was hoping that Harry would take this well.

"Why did he target me?" Harry asked he face blank once more his tone emotionless.

"There was a Prophecy made before you where born that spoke of a child he would have the power to destroy Voldemort once and for all." Dumbledore answered with a heavy sigh and heart knowing he was about to place a great burden on Harry's shoulders at such a young age but Severus was correct, that in telling Harry now would be better than telling him when he was older.

"Do you know what it says? Can I hear it?" Harry asked as he gulped down half his tea. Dumbledore stood from his chair once again, crossing his office to a cabinet. Opening the doors, he reached inside and brought out a rune covered stone basin. Crossing back across the office, he placed the basin on the desk between himself and Harry before raising his wand to his temple, as he pulled his wand away there was a silvery-white strand of a liquid or gas substance attached which he placed into the basin. Tapping the side with his wand, a ghost like figure of a woman rose above the desk. She was dressed in loose fitting robes, with a lot of beads around her neck and over-large glasses on her face.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_"

The office became absolutely still and quite as the woman descended back into the basin. Not one of the portraits of the previous heads made a sound as they stared at Harry and the Headmaster, not even Dumbledore pet Phoenix made a sound. For over ten minutes, headmaster and student sat in silence as they thought over the words of the Prophecy.

"Voldemort is not as dead and gone as everyone believes is he." It was more of a statement than a question. And it was the only reason that Harry could come up with. Why else would Dumbledore tell him?

"No and I believe that he will one day return." Replied Dumbledore softly.

"And on that day it will be up to me to stand in his way and stop him." Stated Harry with a scared look on his face completely forgetting about his mask. "Oh boy, I'm screwed."

"Not true Harry, you will have a lot of people fighting alongside you and helping you." Said Dumbledore softly.

"HA, what good will that do? He's the most powerful and feared Dark Lord in history, and he cheated Death, how am I meant to compete with that?" Harry shook his head knowing his days were now officially numbered and he was living on borrowed time.

"Before we get into that how about I perform the _Legacy_ spell on you." Dumbledore suggested.

"What's that?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow in an eerily similar fashion to Snape.

"The _Legacy _will tell us of your abilities and will allow us to see just how powerful you are and how powerful you can became." Explained Dumbledore as he brought out a sheet of pure white parchment from his desk draw.

"Oh ok then." Said Harry agreeing to see just how powerful he could become and if he had any special abilities.

"The spell will also list some family members." Said Dumbledore as he pointed his wand first at the Parchment, casting s silent spell causing the parchment to glow blue briefly before he pointed his wand at Harry.

"_Ostendite_ _Legatum_" Dumbledore said in a commanding voice. A dark blue light shot from his wand before engulfing Harry briefly. Seconds later writing began appearing on the parchment. After fifteen minutes the parchment once more glowed blue indicating that the work had run its course. Harry stood from his chair and leaned over the desk so both he and the headmaster could study the writings.

_Harry James Potter: date of birth 31 July 1980_

_Mother: Lily Marie Potter nee Evans: Muggleborn, 30 January, 1960 - 31 October, 1981_

_Father: James Christopher Potter: Pureblood, 27 March, 1960 – 31 October, 1981_

_Blood status: Half Blood_

_Magic level: Grand Sorcerer current, Grand Mage adulthood _

_Magical abilities:_

_Charms, Prodigy _

_Transfiguration, Master (with training)_

_Defense against the Dark Arts, Prodigy _

_Ancient Runes, Master (with training)_

_Warding magic, Master (with training)_

_Healing magic, 60%_

_Parseltongue/Parsel-magic 90% _

_White magic, Master (with training)_

_Warrior Dueler, Prodigy _

_Dark Magic, 85% _

_Animagus, Black Royal Phoenix _

_Living relatives:_

_Lord Wyman Anton Davis: second cousin, Pureblood _

_Lady Gabriella Eve Davis: second cousin, (marriage) Pureblood_

_Tracy Leah Davis: third cousin, Pureblood_

_Lord Sirius Orion Black, Pureblood (Godfather) _

_Lady Eve Mia Black, Muggleborn (Godmother)_

_Natalie Lily Black, Half Blood (God-sister) _

_Petunia Evans Dursley: Aunt, Squib_

_Vernon Charles Dursley: Uncle (marriage) Muggle_

_Dudley Matthew Dursley: Cousin, Muggle_

Harry and the Headmaster stared at the parchment in shock. They were not shocked at the abilities or relatives revealed. But at Harry's power level reading; He was a Grand Mage. The most powerful of all Wizards. You had people with average power levels or slightly stronger, who were classed as witches or Wizards. Then there were the even more powerful people called Sorcerer _(Helga Hufflepuff/Gellert Grindelwald), _who was twice as powerful as the average witch or wizard. Then there was the Grand Sorcerer, people three times as powerful as average witches or wizards (_Dumbledore/Rowena Ravenclaw)_ for the even more powerful people, they were called Mage, four times as powerful as average witches and wizards_ (Voldemort/Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin)_ and then there was the most powerful of all magic wielders, Grand Mage. The only one recorded being Merlin himself, the most famous and powerful wizard of all time, also the most powerful and famous Muggleborn who ever lived. And Now Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived was to be the next Grand Mage.

End of Chapter three

_AN: Sorry for the delay but I hit a bit of a writers block with this one though I'm now back on track. How was it? I hope I explained my reason for it being Harry/Daphne good enough. Also my Legacy spell and results at the end there. Please review and the next chapter should with luck be up sooner than this one…  
__About Merlin and the whole mage thing. He will _**NOT**_ becoming back from the dead to teach Harry, he will only appear in writing or convocations between people and Harry will _**NOT**_ be his heir._


	4. Justice served

_AN: __Hi welcome back to my little story; Thanks for all the reviews so far… looking back my reason for not making this a threesome story was a bit shity, well another reason is because I decided that Harry would become a apart of the Davis family. Sadly I still own nothing but the plot but oh well let us get on with this chapter._

**Justice served **

Five minutes after receiving the Floo call from Dumbledore, Madam Amelia Bones, Senior Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt and new Auror Nymphadora Tonks who preferred to be known by her last name and had only just finished training a week ago. The three law enforcement officials Apparated to the back garden of number 4 Privet Drive Surry. Kingsley quickly shot a magical locking charm at the back door to prevent anyone from trying to escape, after which the three preceded to the front of the house. Madam Bones rang the doorbell and after a few seconds the door opened to reveal to skinny Woman with a long neck.

"May I help yo…?" That was as far as Petunia got as she took in their robes.

"Close that door and I will blast you and it wide open." Snarled Kingsley who had noticed Petunia was about to slam the door in their faces.

"What do you want? The boy is at that school of yours." Petunia tried to sneer but the imposing figure of Shacklebolt glaring at her was unnerving.

"I think it will be best if we discussed that inside, is your husband home?" Amelia said as she walked past Petunia into the too clean hallway followed by the two Auror's.

"He's in the lounge." Petunia said quietly as she closed the door, if she was polite maybe the freaks would leave without harming her or Vernon. She turned around to see the tall black man walking into the lounge. "What is this about? What has the boy done?"

"Petunia Dursley, you are under arrest for suspicion of child neglect, child abuse and assault of a minor." Madam Bones said figuring it was easier to state those three first as full charges would be listed at the Ministry. "Auror Tonks, secure the suspect."

"What, the boy is lying." Cried Petunia as Tonks placed magical handcuffs on her wrists. Just then a roar came from the lounge.

"WHAT, I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU, FREAK." Came the loud voice of Vernon Dursley. However Kingsley was louder.

"**LOOK DURSLEY, YOU CAN COME QUIETLY OR I CAN TAKE YOU OUT BACK AND LET YOU RESIST ARREST**." Roared Kingsley causing Tonks to grin widely and Madam Bones to smile slightly. Madam Bones walked into the lounge to find Kingsley and Vernon standing nose to nose, well almost as Kingsley was over a foot taller than the huge whale of a man who had to crane his neck to look at him.

"I'M GOING NOWHERE WITH A FREAK WOG." Vernon shouted with spittle flying from his mouth.

**WHAM: **Kingsley smashed his huge fist into Vernon's face, causing the fat man to drop to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"**YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR THE CHARGES STATED MINUTES AGO**." Kingsley roared as he placed magical handcuffs on Vernon. "**YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT, SO SHUT THE FUCK UP**, **YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO A LAW-WIZARD, IF YOU CANNOT AFOARD ONE, WE WILL PROVIDE YOU WITH THE DUMBEST FUCKING LAW-WIZARD ON EARTH**." Kingsley then dragged Vernon to his feet by the scruff of his neck.

"Right let's get back to the Ministry and book these two in." Madam Bones said as she pulled a length of rope from her robe pocket, once everyone was touching the rope the Portkey activated and the five vanished from Privet drive.

_Headmasters' office Hogwarts _

"I'm a Grand Mage." Harry spoke softly as he collapsed back into his chair

"Well Grand Sorcerer, until you reach you Magical maturity." Said Dumbledore as he retook his seat, eyes twinkling full force.

"Who's Sirius Black?" Harry asked a few minutes later, deciding there was nothing he could do about his power level.

"Sirius Black is your Godfather and was best friends with your father before Voldemort's fall." Answered Dumbledore softly knowing Harry would most likely be very upset and angry in a few minutes.

"Then how come I didn't go to live with Sirius and his family?" Harry asked quietly wondering why he was left with the Dursleys and not a Wizarding family.

"Because Sirius Black betrayed your parents to Voldemort, he is the reason your parents are dead and you an Orphan." Dumbledore forced himself not to wince as Harry's eyes lit up with an inner fire.

"How did he betray them?" Harry asked in a cold voice as he forced his emotions back.

"He was their secret keeper and betrayed your parents' location to Lord Voldemort." Answered Dumbledore before giving Harry a quick over-view of the Fidelius Charm.

"So where is the bastard now? Dead I hope." Harry said in his cold voice.

"No, Sirius is serving is in Azkaban prison." Replied Dumbledore ignoring Harry's curse as it was understandable.

"What about his wife Eve, was she a traitor as well?" Harry asked remembering that his Godfather's wife was also his Godmother.

"No, Eve left the country to bring up her daughter away from the stigma that would surround them both being Sirius Blacks wife and daughter." Dumbledore explained as he conjured them both another cup of tea.

"I suppose that's fair, and it would be hard brining up a child in a strange country on her own let alone two, so I can understand why she left me behind." Commented Harry as he took a drink of his tea.

"That is very wise of you Harry; most children your age would most likely be bitter or upset especially with your childhood." Dumbledore said with a soft smile on his face. He was very proud of how mature Harry was been.

"What is the point in getting upset or angry over something that is in the past, I cannot change what has already happened?" Harry replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"As I said very wise, now I will at some point speak with your cousin Lord Davis and see if he would be willing to take you in." Dumbledore said with a smile before he took a gulp of his drink.

"Do you think he will?" Harry asked in an emotionless voice, he would not allow himself to hope. Before Hogwarts any hope he had would be crushed by Vernon or Petunia.

"I think so, Wyman Davis is a very generous man and he fought against Voldemort in the first war, so there are know worries about him wanting to harm you." Replied Dumbledore as he finished the last of his drink.

"Now then, about your training." Dumbledore then outlined what he and Snape had decided would be the best course of action. "Unfortunately, the only other known Parcelmouth is Lord Voldemort, so I think the best way to develop that skill would be to buy you a magical snake."

"What kind of Snake?" Harry asked.

"Any that you wish." Replied Dumbledore with a smile.

"How about a giant Anaconda?" Harry asked with a slight grin as Dumbledore paled slightly.

"I change my statement, any snake within reason." Dumbledore chuckled as he realized that Harry was pulling his leg.

"When can we go?" Harry asked as he glanced at his watch and saw it was only half one, plenty of time before he went to see Hagrid.

"We can leave right now if you like; we should be back by three." Replied Dumbledore who already knew about Hagrid inviting Harry for a spot of tea.

Ten minutes later, Harry and the Headmaster entered the Magical Menagerie. The place was just as Harry remembered it, nosy, funny smelling and full of cages of every kind.

"Good afternoon Headmaster." Said a short plump witch dressed in black robes and wearing heavy looking glasses on her face. "How may I help you this fine day?"

"Good afternoon Mrs. Cattermole, I'm here to escort young Harry here who was hoping to look at your magical snakes." Dumbledore explained with a smile.

"Bless my soul Harry Potter." Exclaimed Mrs. Cattermole with a smile, Harry had not introduced himself the last time he was here. "This way Mr. Potter." She led him into another room that was dedicated to all kinds of reptiles, from worm lizards to snakes and from baby crocodiles/alligators to turtles and tortoises. Harry made his way over to the glass tanks containing around one hundred different snakes of all sizes.

As Harry knelt in front of the Snakes he could hear voices hissing at him.

"_**Come here little wizard, it's been awhile since my last feed**_." Hissed one voice.

"_**You're scent is powerful little wizard, you will make a great feed."**_ Hissed another.

"_**Silence."**_ Harry hissed in a cold commanding voice, at once all the snakes grew silent as they gazed at him in what could only be shock.

"_**A speaker? Come here little wizard let me have a look at you"**_ came a hissing voice from behind Harry. Turning round, Harry saw a huge black King Cobra with gold scales dotted here and there down the back of the snakes' body. Harry walked over to the tank that the cobra had all to him or her self. The snake was coiled around the edge of the tank as it raised its head to look Harry in the eyes.

"_**You are a very young, yet extremely powerful wizard."**_ The snake hissed as his/her tongue slithered in and out of its mouth. _**"Like my old friend who I'm sorry to say lost himself to the Dark Arts." **_

"_**What's your name?" **_Harry asked as he stared into the yellow eyes of the cobra.

"_**My name is Lulu, and yours?"**_ Replied Lulu in a hiss as she continued to stare into Harry's eyes.

"_**Harry Potter."**_ Harry answered automatically as he stared into the snakes eyes he had the strange feeling that the snake was reading his soul. After a few more minutes, the snake seemed to nod before breaking eye contact with Harry.

"_**You're a grand mage with amazing magical gifts and a powerful mind."**_ Commented Lulu._** "If you purchase me, I can teach you the ways of Parsel-magic just like I did with my last owner and friend." **_

"_**Who was your last owner and friend?" **_Harry asked hoping to Merlin Lulu would not say Lord Voldemort.

"_**Salazar Slytherin."**_ Answered Lulu causing Harry's eyes to widen and his jaw to drop.

"_**As in one of the founders of Hogwarts Slytherin?"**_ Harry asked in an awed whisper.

"_**The very same."**_ Replied Lulu with a slight nod of her massive head. Harry grinned before he stood open and opened the lid of the tank. Lulu rose up out of the tank and wrapped herself around Harry's waist four times before she draped her head across the back of his shoulders. Harry stroked her head a few time before making his way over to the Headmaster and Mrs. Cattermole who were talking by the counter.

"How much for this beauty?" Harry asked Mrs. Cattermole to announce his presence to the two adults.

"The king cobra, one hundred and fifty galleons." Answered Mrs. Cattermole as she edged away from the huge snake slightly. Harry happily paid the money knowing that Lulu was worth at least one hundred times that amount, being over a thousand years old and the pet of Salazar Slytherin. Soon Harry and the Headmaster where back in his office.

"Sir, I think my training should wait until the Summer." Said Harry as he sat down with Lulu still wrapped around him.

"Oh and why's that?" Dumbledore asked with slightly raised eyebrows.

"So as to not raise suspicion and alert Voldemort's followers to the fact that I'm getting training." Harry answered as Dumbledore started nodding his head slowly thinking it over. "This way I can concentrate on my schoolwork and Parsel-magic with Lulu and nobody will be any of the wiser."

"Like I said, Slytherin heart and Ravenclaw mind." Spoke up the sorting hat from his shelf behind the headmaster.

"That is a very sound idea indeed." Dumbledore smiled after glancing back at the hat. "Now I believe you are having tea with Hagrid in fifteen minutes."

"Yes sir." Replied Harry knowing a dismissal when he heard one.

"May I show your _legacy_ test results to the other teachers?" Dumbledore asked as he pointed to the parchment still on his desk.

"Of course Headmaster, may I have a copy to show Tracy and Daphne? Tracy at least deserves to know we are family." Harry explained as he stood from his seat.

"Of course, they are your results after all." Said Dumbledore before waiving his wand over the parchment, seconds later there was an exact replica of the test results, Dumbledore waived his wand once again and the two pieces of parchment rolled themselves up before he passed the original to Harry.

"Thank you headmaster." Harry said as he slipped the rolled up parchment into an inside pocket of his robes. "Goodbye sir." He said with a small nod of his head.

"Goodbye Harry and good luck in your classes and with Parsel-magic learning, I shall keep you informed of any developments with regarding the Dursleys." Dumbledore said as he returned Harry's nod.

"Thank you sir." Harry said before turning around and leaving the office. Back ramrod straight, robes billowing behind him, cold mask and icy eyes, with a king cobra draped over his shoulders, students of all ages jumped out of his way as he stalked down the corridors and staircases as he made his way to Hagrid's hut.

After Daphne and Tracy screamed at the sight of Lulu and Hagrid had gushed over her as he stroked her head Harry passed his _legacy_ test results to Tracy.

"What's this?" Tracy asked as she took the parchment from Harry.

"My legacy test results, I'm not bragging but there is something you should see on there." Harry replied as he accepted a huge mug of tea from Hagrid. Tracy unrolled the parchment on Hagrid's huge round table, Tracy, Daphne and Hagrid all bent over the table to read the results.

"A Grand Mage." Gasped Hagrid with pride in his voice as he looked at Harry.

"A warrior dueler and royal black Phoenix." Gasped Daphne as her head snapped up to look at Harry who was ignoring her and Hagrid as he stared at Tracy who was staring at the bottom half of the parchment.

"Cousins?" Whispered Tracy as she looked up at Harry.

"Yes." Replied Harry in a quiet voice as he stared back at Tracy, who nodded to herself before crossing the hut to stand in front of him, ignoring the huge snake, she pulled him up out of his seat.

"I always wanted a brother." Tracy said in a quiet voice as she wrapped Harry in a huge hug. Harry stiffened at first before returning the hug a little awkwardly. "So what else happened with the headmaster? You were with him for over two hours." Tracy asked as she released him from the hug.

Harry sat back down before he told his tale of what happened in the Headmaster's office, he told of the Prophecy between himself and Voldemort but not the contents only that it would come down to him and Voldemort when the Dark Lord returned. He then told them how the Headmaster had contacted someone called Amelia Bones to have the Dursleys arrested, after Daphne asked why his Aunt and Uncle were arrested, Harry reluctantly told them of his home life growing up with the Dursleys. By the end of his tale about growing up at Privet Drive, Hagrid had to be reminded four times that the Dursleys were likely in custody right now, Hagrid had cursed like a sailor before standing up to go have it out with the Dursleys himself until Harry reminded him that they had been arrested. Harry then told of the Headmaster performing the Legacy spell on him and the training he had offered that Harry decided would be better carried out during the summer months, so he could concentrate on schoolwork and Parsel-magic and not raise any suspicions with any of Voldemort's supporters who had escaped going to prison.

_Courtroom 5 Ministry of Magic, one week later _

Courtroom five was full for the case against the Dursleys. The whole body of the Wizengamot was in session. The viewing seats were packed with the public and reporters. Harry entered the courtroom beside his head of house Filius Flitwick. Immediately everyone took notice of his attire. Harry was wearing a faint ribbed self pattern dinner style suit, black jacket edged with satin white dress shirt; wine and black clip bowtie, mock wine handkerchief in his left breast pocket above the Potter family crest, with matching black trousers and shiny black dress shoes. He finished the look with spiked hair and a light black wizard's cape fastened under his chin. Some may have thought that he was over dressed for a court-case, but Harry was also reminding people that he is the heir of the most ancient and noble of Potter, one of the Wizarding worlds' oldest and most respected houses.

Flitwick led Harry to the prosecution's table, where Dumbledore sat. Flitwick himself was wearing his dark blue dress robes while the headmaster was wearing his dark red Wizengamot robes. Amelia Bones was made temporary Supreme Mugwump and would be proceeding over the trail, to her right sat Minster for Magic Cornelius Fudge.

"Good morning, Ladies and Gentlemen." Began Amelia as she stood from her seat. "We are here to try Mr. and Mrs. Vernon and Petunia Dursley on multiple accounts of criminal activity, bring in the accused." Two minutes later a door to the right of the Wizengamot members opened and Petunia and Vernon where brought into the room in handcuffs surrounded by four Aurors, They where forced to sit in two chairs in between the Wizengamot members and the public, chains sprang from the floor binding them in the chairs.

"Mr. Fisher will be the court scribe and will now read the charges." Called Amelia as a middle-aged, brown haired wizard to her left stood up with a length of parchment in his hand.

"Approximately 1'587 counts of assault on an under-aged defenseless wizard."

"Ten years of child neglect." (I.e. living in a cupboard)

"Approximately 587 counts of starvation."

"Approximately 6 years of child slavery."

"Approximately 1'000 with holding letters." (Hogwarts letters, there has to be a law against that, well there is for this story anyway)

"The above charges are charged against both of the accused each, not combined."

When Mr. Fisher finished reading out the charges he was all but snarling, while the courtroom buzzed with angry whispers. Amelia glared down at the Dursleys for a full minute before she spoke again.

"Petunia Dursley, How do you plead?" Amelia asked as she tried to kill the Muggle with her piercing glare.

"Not guilty." Sniffed Petunia as she turned her nose up.

Duly noted, Vernon Dursley, how do you plead?" Amelia tried to kill Vernon with her glare but it just was not happening.

"Not guilty." Vernon snarled. Amelia let the rudeness of the Muggle's slide as it just made them look bad.

"Duly noted, Mr. Dumbledore you may call you first witness." Amelia said before retaking her seat as Dumbledore stood up.

"The prosecution calls Mr. Harry James Potter." Dumbledore said, Harry stood from his seat beside Flitwick and made his way to the witness stand as Amelia Bones stood once more.

"Mr. Potter, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth by Merlin?" Amelia asked Harry in a no nonsense voice.

"I do your honor." Harry replied at once in his emotionless voice his face a blank mask; Dumbledore had told him that the emotionless voice and blank face would help their case slightly.

"Mr. Potter, can you describe to the court in you own words you life living with you aunt and uncle." Dumbledore asked Harry gently.

For the next hour, Harry told of his life at the Dursleys. As Harry continued his story, the reporters scribbled as fast as they could, while the public viewers muttered amongst themselves. The Wizengamot members' faces went from silently curious to silent rage as they listened to Harry talk. The law-wizard representing the Dursleys closed his eyes as Harry finished his tale.

"Your witness Mr. Briggs." Said Amelia Bones in a tightly controlled voice. Law-wizard Briggs stood from his seat with a nervous expression on his face as he looked at Harry, quiet frankly he did not wish to represent these two disgusting Muggle's but the law states that every accused must have a law-wizard.

"Mr. Potter, can you make a wizard's oath too attest to the truthfulness in your words?" Briggs asked as he came to a decision. Harry took out his wand and held it across his heart.

"I, Harry James Potter, swear on my life and magic that the account of my life at the Dursleys that I just gave was the truth to the best of my knowledge, So-Mote-Be." There was a flash of magic around Harry as the oath was accepted. Everyone could clearly see that Harry was still standing and he still had his magic as he did a quick Lumos spell.

"The defense has no questions for the witness." Briggs said. "Give them to the Dementors." And with that everyone knew that he was there only because the law stated that every accused needed a law wizard present.

"You may step down Mr. Potter." Said Amelia Bones before turning to Wizengamot members. "You have heard Mr. Potter's statement of his life at the hands of the two Dursleys and even witnessed his giving an oath; I ask that you retire to debate your verdict." Amelia sat back down as the Wizengamot members left the courtroom and entered an antechamber.

"Ha, even their law-wizard has given up on them before he even started." Flitwick stated with a large smile on his face.

"Yes it has gone very well for us this morning." Dumbledore said softly with a small smile, he had no doubt that justice was about to be served very soon. Ten minutes later there was a gong sound throughout the courtroom.

"All rise." Amelia shouted seconds after everyone in the courtroom minus the Dursleys had stood the Wizengamot members reentered the room and took their seats. "Be seated." Amelia said before turning to the Wizengamot members'.

"Have you reached a verdict?" Amelia asked in her no nonsense voice.

"We have your honor." Said a tall broad shouldered black haired man, before he passed a piece of Parchment to the Minister, as Minister, Fudge had to read out the verdict for it to be official.

"The Wizengamot find the accused Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, guilty of all charges." Fudge paused for a moment to allow the public and Harry to cheer loudly. "We the Wizengamot sentence both Dursleys to serve no less than thirty years in the maximum security ward at Azkaban." Fudge continued after the cheering had died down.

"May Merlin have mercy on your souls because the Dementors will certainly not, case closed." Amelia Bones said before banging her gravel officially closing the case. It was highly doubtful that the first ever Muggle's too reside in Azkaban prison would last more than two years.

Harry, Flitwick and Dumbledore watched with satisfied smiles on their faces as the Dursleys were dragged screaming from the room by four Aurors, Kingsley Shacklebolt had Vernon locked in a full-nelson hold as he frog marched him out of the room.

"Justice has been served." Harry hissed in a cold voice before he followed the Headmaster and his head of house out of the courtroom. His cold mask and icy eyes were back in place as he ignored the reporters shouting questions at him. When they got back to Hogwarts via Floo, Harry excused himself to go and tell Daphne and Tracy the good news.

"That's brilliant." Tracy squealed with a huge smile on her face as she hugged Harry, who once again tensed up before returning her hug.

"So, what will happen to your cousin?" Daphne asked as she too gave Harry a hug.

"He will go to live with his aunt Marge, frankly I don't bloody care all the Dursleys are now apart of my past." Replied Harry as he took off his cape and jacket.

"A closed chapter in your life book." Tracy said with a smile and a nod.

"Exactly." Harry said with a nod as he relaxed back in his chair by the fire in the Ravenclaw common room. Just then Lulu slithered up the back of his chair and draped herself across his shoulders, by now the Ravenclaw's were used too her presence even if most were still weary of her.

_"**Harry, make sure all your homework is done by next weekend as your training in Parsel-magic will begin next Saturday."**_ Lulu said as her tongue flicked out and tickled Harry's cheek.

_"**Next Saturday, brilliant, I will make sure my schoolwork is finished**__." _Harry replied with a slight grin. They had not yet started Parsel-magic training as wizard and snake had wanted to get to know one another a little better first and they had slightly over another week to get to know each other even more.

Harry told Daphne and Tracy what Lulu had said before giving them a brief overview of the court proceedings. After which they went to lunch. After lunch they went to visit Hagrid. Harry and the girls were becoming quite fond of the friendly half-giant, though Harry did not show it.

_End of chapter_

_AN: Well there you go, I promised a quick update and I think I've kept that promise. Please drop a review. Next chapter Halloween escape and Christmas. __**Sirius Is-A-Coming **(__Grins). Next chapter hopefully up soon, until next time peeps… _


	5. Halloween escape

_AN: thank you __very much to everyone who has reviewed my story so far, once more I own nothing but the plot and any OC's. Also there will be NO troll in my chapter of Halloween like there is in canon, something much, much better is about to happen. Hope you enjoy. Now here we go again with another chapter._

**Halloween escape**

The Saturday after the Dursley adults were sent to Azkaban prison. Harry woke at his now usual of 5:00am, after dressing in his Chelsea track-suit bottoms, home t-shirt and trainers. He grabbed his new rucksack, which he had filled with the extra books he bought in Diagon Ally; leaving his dorm and sleeping dorm-mates he exited the common room and made his way too the entrance doors after dodging two patrolling teachers. Placing the rucksack (_That was not charmed feather-light_) on his back, he began jogging towards the black-lake. Harry had decided that if he was to be the one who was to destroy Lord Voldemort once and for all, he needed to be in the best shape of his life both magically and physically. So the day after the court-case, he woke up early and began going for a run with the quite heavy rucksack on his back.

After jogging around the black-lake three times, Harry broke out into an all out sprint as he entered his forth and final lap of the lake. The lake was nearly a mile all round, so for an eleven year old running nearly four miles a day was very good. Panting and sweating, Harry collapsed to his knees after finishing his final lap. Seconds later, a house-elf popped next to him and handed him a glass of ice cold water. The first time the little elf had appeared with a glass of water, Harry had almost jumped out of his skin.

"Thanks Kiba." Harry panted before he downed the entire glass of water, which Kiba refilled with a snap of her fingers. "Thanks you're the best."

"You is too kind to poor Kiba." Replied the little female elf with a slight blush and shining orb-like blue eyes. "Will Harry Potter sir be wanting his training things now?"

"Yes please." Harry answered, seconds later his new Pro Power Sit up Bench and weights set was in front of him. Harry had asked Kiba on the first day they met if she could somehow get him the training equipment, he had gone to bed that night to find them sat on his bed, and he never asked how she had gotten them or where the money came from.

"Thanks Kiba, you're the best." Harry said before he began his press-ups, which he was now up to thirty a day. He could probably do more but he was pacing himself so he did not tire himself out or injure himself. After his press-ups he did his 30 sit-ups on the bench before moving on to his weights, he did his normal 30 on each arm before he began lifting the dumbbell up away from his body, arm straight. After doing twenty of these, he downed a third glass of water. He then stripped off his clothes except for his swimming shorts that he was wearing under his pants instead of boxer-shorts. He then turned around and walked into the black-lake. He swam half way across the lake before turning and swimming back to the shore. After exiting the lake he headed back towards the school, Kiba had already taken his equipment and clothes back to his dorm. Naked except for the shorts and dripping wet, Harry made his into the castle unaware of all the eyes that had been watching his every move since he had began jogging towards the black-lake.

Up in his office, Dumbledore stood at his window watching as Harry made his way back to the castle. He had first seen Harry three days ago when he had been looking out over the lake, at first he had wondered why Harry was up so early and outside before curfew finished at 7:00am. He had summoned some Muggle binoculars as Harry began jogging around the lake, making sure he kept him in sight as he ran around the lake four times. He then watched his interacting with the house-elf Kiba and training beside the lake before Harry swam in the black-lake. He was happy that even though Harry had decided to wait until the summer to begin his magical training, he was getting himself in shape physically, meaning his endurance would be a lot better when he began duelling, and would be able to last longer in a battle or a duel.

Standing at a third floor window, Potions-master Severus Snape watched as Potter made his way towards the castle dripping wet. When he had first spotted Potter jogging towards the lake he had intended to go out and take at least thirty points and give him a week's detention for been out before curfew had ended and outside the castle too boot. As he watched, Potter had begun too jog around the lake, so he decided to wait until the brat headed back towards the castle. However, after jogging around the lake four times Potter had interacted with a house-elf before he began training with some Muggle exercise equipment. It became obvious to Snape that Potter was training his body, most likely in preparation for the Dark Lord's return. Since it had been his idea to train the boy in the first place he could hardly punish the boy for training his body.

Standing in the shadows of the forbidden forest, Professor Quirinus Quirrell watched as Harry Potter entered the castle. His master needed him here to try and steal the Philosopher's Stone so he could return to a physical body of his own instead of sharing his. In the meantime, Voldemort had him observing Harry Potter as closely as he could without arousing suspicion. The boy was cold towards anyone not named Greengrass and Davis. He did not interact with other students more than he needed to, mainly only when they began talking with him first. He was cold and blank-faced towards his Professor's and the other students, polite but very cold faced and voiced. Potter only allowed his mask to fall slightly around his only two friends. Voldemort wondered if he could recruit Potter to his cause and have him help crush Dumbledore and the "_light_" side before turning on him and killing the boy as he had tried too a decade ago. After spending 10 years as a disembodied spirit he had learned great patience, so if Potter joined him he could wait years before extracting his revenge and if he didn't join him he would crush him like a bug under his boot. Either way he _would_ get his revenge and fulfill the Prophecy; leaving no doubt in anyone's mind that he was the greatest and most powerful wizard since Merlin.

Two hours later found Harry, Daphne, Tracy and Lulu in an abandoned classroom on the sixth floor. Harry was about to start his training in Parsel-magic and Daphne and Tracy wanted to watch and observe.

_"**Now, please sit in the floor in a lotus position."**_ Lulu instructed Harry as she coiled on the floor until she was eye-level with Harry who now sat on the floor._**"Today I' am going to instruct you on how to reach you centre so you can see your magical-core and have easier access to you magic." **_

_"**Ok first close your eyes and relax as much as you can."**_ Harry nodded his head to show he had heard and understood Lulu's instruction_. __**"Now breathe slow deep breathes, concentrating only on the sound of my voice and nothing more, block out all other noises and thoughts."**_ Harry began his breathing exercises as instructed as Lulu used some of her own magic so Daphne and Tracy could understand her before she then began telling a tale about Salazar Slytherin_. _

Lulu told them of how Salazar was a third generation wizard who was the most powerful of his family and had grown up in Ireland, been home-schooled by his mother and father. How when he was twelve years old he met an eleven year old Godric Gryffindor and a twelve year old Helga Hufflepuff both of whom he became fast friends with. Lulu told of how Salazar did not give a whit about Godric been a Muggle-born and Helga a half-blood. She then told how Salazar and the others had met Rowena Ravenclaw when Salazar had been fifteen and the three soon became fast friends with Rowena. At age twenty Salazar had decided that magical children needed someplace to train their magic, and therefore he and the other three had spent ten years building Hogwarts castle, even with magic a castle that big had taken years to build. She explained that it was Rowena's idea to split the students in four houses of which one was named for each of the founders. How Helga had charmed Godric's hat to sort the houses, each of them pouring a bit of their magic into the hat so it knew what each founder valued the most. Salazar valued the cunning students the most, while Godric valued the brave students the most, while Helga valued the hard working students the most and Rowena of course valued the most intelligent students the most.

For five years the founders worked in harmony and peace as they trained the students in magic, never once did Salazar wish for only Pureblood students to attend Hogwarts, unlike popular belief in modern times, Salazar welcomed any and all students into his house with open arms and a happy smile either if they were Muggleborn or Pureblood. But tragedy struck Salazar as his wife of nine years and unborn twin daughters were murdered by Muggle's who had come across her practicing magic. They had captured the heavily pregnant Serena Slytherin and had burned her alive at the stake. Maddened by grief by the Murder, Salazar had turned to the Dark Arts for three years becoming cold and uncaring about the world and life in general until he unleashed his pent-up fury on Muggle's.

Salazar left Hogwarts and for two years he unleashed his fury and hate on the Muggle's, however after two years he felt that his time on earth was coming to an end so he made a deal with a pureblooded witch to marry him and conceive his heir and in return he would leave everything he owned to her, making her one of the richest witches in England. Two months after he had impregnated Hespa Gamp, he had been killed in a duel against his brother in all but blood Godric Gryffindor.

_"**Ok Harry you are finished for today."**_ Lulu said as she watched Harry slowly open his eyes. Harry had not heard most of the story as he had found his centre and was observing his magical-core. However, his subconscious had heard the story so when he thought about it later he would remember every detail of the story.

_"**Did you find your centre and magical-core?"**_ Lulu asked as Harry stood from his position on the floor and began shaking his legs to shake off the cramps in them.

_"**I did, it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, like a huge ball of multi-colored fire."**_ Harry frowned a bit before he continued._**"There was also a dark, evil something there that I know did not belong there but I could not remove it." **_Harry explained as he frowned deeply trying to work out just what it was.

"Maybe you should tell Headmaster Dumbledore of your lesson and finding." Daphne spoke up for the first time in over two hours, as she stood from her chair and began moving her legs too get the feeling back into them after so long of sitting down.

"Yeah, he has years of experience fighting evil, maybe he knows what it is." Tracy quipped in as she too stood to stretch her legs.

_"**I agree with the girls Harry, you should allow the Headmaster to look you over and perhaps the school nurse if necessary."**_ Lulu said as she rose up and wrapped herself around Harry and draping over his shoulder as usual.

"Ok then lets go see the headmaster." Harry nodded his head in agreement before leading the two girls out of the classroom and down the marble staircase to the second floor and an empty corridor containing only a stone gargoyle at the end which he knew guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Bertie Bott's Beans." Harry said to the statue hoping that the password had not changed since he had last been here. As luck would have it the password had not been changed as the gargoyle lept aside as the wall behind it opened revealing a moving spiral staircase. Harry led the two girls up the stairs, knocking on the huge door when they came to it.

"Enter Harry." Came Dumbledore's voice from behind the door. Harry opened the door leading the girls inside wondering vaguely how the headmaster had known it was him before he had even opened the door.

"Hello Headmaster." Greeted Harry in cool tones before he turned slightly towards the two girls. "This is Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis." He introduced pointing to each girl as he named them.

"Hello Miss. Greengrass, Miss. Davis." Dumbledore greeted the two girls with a kindly smile and twinkling eyes.

"Hello Headmaster Dumbledore sir." Greeted the two girls in almost perfect unison, as they stared round at all the gadgets and gismos scattered about the office along with the impressive full bookcase, the beautiful gold and red sleeping Phoenix and the portraits of the past headmasters/headmistresses.

"Now what can I do for the three of you on this fine Saturday?" Dumbledore asked as he waved them into seats in front of his desk. "Lemon-drop? Drink?" Harry and the girls took up the offer for a drink of tea as they seated themselves in the chairs, Harry in the middle with Daphne on his right and Tracy on his left.

Harry then explained his Parsel-magic lesson with Lulu. How he had found his centre and magical-core while Lulu told the short story of Salazar Slytherin's life. How he had felt the dark, evil foreign presence, how he had been unsuccessful in removing it. After Harry finished his tale, Dumbledore stood from his chair and came around his desk to stand in front of Harry, taking out his wand as he did so.

"Ok Harry, I'm going to run some tests over you see if I can identify the foreign presence in you." Dumbledore explained as he raised his wand and pointed it at Harry, praying to Merlin and anyone who was listening that it was not what he feared it would be. For over five minutes Dumbledore muttered in Latin as he waived his wand over Harry. As he finished his tests, his face paled dramatically and he closed his eyes in horror.

"What did you find out headmaster?" Harry asked quietly, quite disturbed by Dumbledore's pale face though he would not allow that concern to show.

"I'm afraid that you have a piece of Voldemort's soul embedded in the scar on your forehead." Dumbledore answered as his shoulders slumped and his now open eyes lost all trace of their twinkle to be replaced by grief and sorrow.

"A piece of Voldemort's soul?" Harry asked in shock once again forgetting his cold mask. It was a show of how shocked Daphne and Tracy were when they did not flinch at the Dark Lord's name. "Do you know how to get rid of it?"

"I have a few theories that I will look into." Dumbledore answered in a determined voice as he stood up straight. "I will consult Professor Snape about this as he is an expert in the Dark Arts and may know something I don't; in the mean time I would suggest practicing clearing your mind of all thoughts whilst training with Lulu and before sleeping." Dumbledore finished his explanation before waiving Harry and the girls out the door.

"Thank you sir." Harry said as his cold mask slid back into place before he stood from his chair and led the girls back out the door, hoping to Merlin that Dumbledore would be able to find a way of removing Voldemort's soul soon.

Dumbledore watched as Harry and the girls left the office and as soon as the door was closed he raced across the office to his fireplace. He threw some floo powder into the flames.

"Severus Snape." Dumbledore called as soon as the fire had turned emerald green.

"Headmaster, how can I help you?" Snape's silky smooth voice came from the flames.

"May I have a word with you in my office?" Dumbledore asked before stepping back away from the fire.

"Of course Headmaster." Snape answered and seconds later he was in the office.

"Take a seat Severus." Dumbledore said before he walked over to the cabinet which he kept his pensive in, opening the doors he pulled out a bottle of single-malt Whiskey and two glasses. He then went back to his desk before pouring a shot and knocking it back in one.

"Is everything alright Albus? You normally only drink whiskey in the evenings." Snape asked as he watched his mentor pour two shots into the glasses but he did not pass one to him as he had expected.

"Young Harry has jut been to see me." Dumbledore said causing Snape to raise an eyebrow in question. He then went onto explain everything Harry had told him and his own examination and findings.

"Now I understand the whiskey." Snape muttered as Dumbledore passed him a glass and he knocked it back in one-shot.

"Ok, I will search Prince Manor and see if I can find anything on this." Snape began in quiet tones. "There are hundreds of books dedicated to the darkest of the Dark Arts in the Library." He explained as he stood from his chair, he would begin searching right away as he had finished grading papers and had the rest of the weekend free.

"I will search the restricted section of the library here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said as he stood from his chair. "And I shall send a letter with Fawkes to Nicholas, he may have come across something like this in his 600+ years." With that, Snape left through the fireplace as Dumbledore quickly penned a letter before sending it off with Fawkes. Once Fawkes had flashed away he exited his office and made his way towards the library with a determined stride and look on his face. He would find away to remove Voldemort's soul from Harry even if it was the last thing he ever did.

_31st October_

As the month progressed and the students took their first tests. Harry found that he was the top student in Charms and DADA; he tied for first place in Transfiguration with Daphne, while tying for first place with Draco Malfoy in Potions. In History of Magic he tied for first place with Gryffindor Muggleborn Hermione Granger, while he came in at a close second behind Granger in Astronomy. In Herbology, he was third overall coming in behind First place Tracy Davis and Second place Neville Longbottom. It turns out that Tracy was very passionate in Herbology as she loved been amongst the magical and Muggle plants.

Even though he was not the top student in every class he took, Harry was the top student in Ravenclaw for the first years and overall top student for all the first year houses. He had reached the top-spot for his year and in his mind that made him the best; all he had to do now was keep that spot, and with competition the likes of Hermione Granger, Lisa Turpin and Daphne and Tracy, that would be easier said than done.

As well as keeping up with his classes and homework, Harry continued to train his body in the mornings and his Parsel-magic on a Saturday. With his training of his body and eating healthy foods regularly he had grown to four-foot-eight and eighty-four pounds. In his Parsel-magic training, Lulu continued to help him to reach his centre, blocking out all other thoughts and noise as he concentrated on her voice as she told stories of the founders. Lulu explained that she wanted Harry to be able to access his centre within seconds; after which he would begin meditating to access his centre with his eyes open and being aware of his surroundings while concentrating on one thing. Lulu said that this was very useful in duels and battles, as he would be able to concentrate on his opponent and not be distracted with any noise, while at the same time being alert of any danger around him.

On the morning of Halloween, Harry woke up at his usual time but did not feel like training or doing anything else including classes. Getting out of bed, he grabbed a pair of black jeans, a black t-shirt, black trainers and black underwear, he headed into the bathroom taking a shower and doing his other morning business. Once he was dressed and his hair spiked, he left the bathroom and after strapping his wand and holster to his forearm he grabbed his black Ralph Lauren jacket and left the dorm. As he left the common-room dressed from head-to-toe in all black, he headed down the spiral-stairs and made his way along the corridor towards the moving staircase.

As he walked down the moving staircase Harry decided that Hogwarts could get along with out him going to class for one-day; today was the ten year anniversary of his parents murder and a day for him to do nothing but remember them, and nobody was going to tell him otherwise, they could take all the points and give him as many detentions as they wanted, today was remembrance day for Harry Potter.

All through the day, teachers and students continued to notice the absence of Harry from all of his classes and meals. Daphne and Tracy were only slightly worried about him as Lulu had communicated with them that Harry was perfectly safe but did not wish to be found as today was the anniversary of his parents' death. Once they remembered what day it was other than Halloween, they understood Harry's absence immediately. The Professor's however, sent out house-elves to search the castle and grounds. However they could not find him as Harry had taken sanctuary on the other side of the black-lake.

Kiba had found him but after he explained his reason for not attending classes and generally hiding, she promised to keep his location secret and only reveal where he was if he was in danger or needed urgent medical assistance.

_Azkaban Prison _

Sirius Black, the _so-called_ notorious mass murderer, betrayer of the Potter's and Voldemort's right hand-man, sat in his cell in Azkaban prison in his animagus dog form, as he had done for the last ten years. However, there was just one small thing wrong with Sirius being in Azkaban prison, he was innocent of everything he had been accused off.

In 1981, the Potters had become aware that Harry, along with the son of fellow Order members Alice and Frank Longbottom, had become Lord Voldemort's specific targets. Albus Dumbledore advised the Potters to go into hiding using the Fidelius Charm, which Dumbledore hoped would conceal them from doom. James was adamant about Sirius being their Secret-Keeper, believing that Sirius would willingly die rather than reveal where they were. However, believing Voldemort would suspect him, Sirius suggested a "weak, talent-less thing" — Peter Pettigrew — as a less obvious choice. Keeping everyone else, including Eve Black, Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore, in the dark, Sirius and the Potters reassigned Pettigrew to be Secret-Keeper with Sirius as a decoy.

On Halloween night 1981, Sirius went to Pettigrew's hiding place and found him missing. Unsettled by the lack of signs of a struggle, Sirius frantically sped to Godric's Hollow, discovering the Potters' house destroyed and his friends dead; only baby Harry was still alive. Sirius had been stricken with grief and guilt at the sight and had intended to flee the house with baby Harry and raise him along with his unborn daughter and his wife. He was sure he could convince Eve of the truth. However, before he could flee with Harry, Dumbledore, Pomfrey and Hagrid had arrived, Sirius had fled the scene knowing Dumbledore believed him to be the secret-keeper and unlikely to believe his story.

After leaving Godric's Hollow, Sirius tracked Pettigrew down, determined to kill him in vengeance. However, Pettigrew outwitted _him_: confronted by Sirius on a city street, he shouted out that it was Sirius who betrayed the Potters, and then created a huge explosion which enabled him to fake his own death, leaving a severed finger behind as evidence, and killed twelve Muggle's in the process. Sirius was arrested by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and was sentenced without trial to Azkaban for the murder of Pettigrew and the twelve Muggle's, for giving the information about the Potters' whereabouts which lead to their death and for being in the service of Lord Voldemort.

As the years passed in the prison, Sirius had very nearly lost his sanity due to the presence of the Dementors; however he had managed to keep his sanity as he had latched onto the thought that he was innocent. The Dementors sucked the happiness out of a person; however the thought of him being truly innocent of any crimes was not a happy thought, so the Dementors could not suck it out of him.

For the last week or so Sirius had decided to become a marauder one-more-time. In school the marauders had always loved to play prank and achieve the impossible. Well tonight Sirius Black intended to become the ultimate marauder as he escaped from Azkaban prison, a feat believed by all to be nigh-on impossible: but he was Sirius Black, handsome rich man, Merlin's gift to woman or rather Eve Black and the impossible just did not apply to him. It was time to prove his innocence and be with his wife, daughter and godson.

_Hogwarts great-hall, November1st_

The next morning, Harry made his way down to the great hall for breakfast with Daphne and Tracy. He was feeling much better this morning and had done one extra lap around the lake and ten more of everything with his Muggle training equipment.

Last night after retuning to the castle halfway through the Halloween feast; his head of house Professor Flitwick had taken him up to his office to find out why in the hell he had been missing for the whole entire day. After explaining his reasons for vanishing, Flitwick had understood immediately but as he had skipped his classes without a suitable reason I.E. sickness, his head of house had had no choice but to take thirty points from Ravenclaw and give Harry two nights detention with him for this coming Saturday and Sunday evenings.

Harry, Daphne and Tracy were happily tucking into their breakfasts and talking about the days classes when the post arrived. Harry had taken out a subscription to the Daily-Prophet, so he could keep up with the goings-on in the Wizarding world but mainly so he could receive post in a morning like normal students did. After paying the delivery owl for the paper Harry unrolled the paper to read the huge bold headline.

_**SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPES FROM AZKABAN PRISON**__ by Amber Torres_

_Late last night, the Ministry of Magic was alerted to the escape of notorious mass-murderer Sirius Black. Black is the first Prisoner to ever escape from the prison and Ministry Auror's are insisting that he must have used some of the Darkest of the Dark Arts to pull it off, most likely Black learned them from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

_"We are doing everything within our power to recapture Black and return him to prison." Said head of the DMLE Madam Amelia Bones. _

_"When we capture Black and believe me we will, we will question him under veritaserum to find out how he escaped so we can prevent anything like this from happening again." Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge said. _

_Head of the Wizengamot Albus Dumbledore absolutely refused to allow Dementors to be stationed around Hogwarts; stating that the foul creatures should not be within one thousand miles of children and that Black had already slip past them once what's to stop him doing it again?_

_He did however agree to allow Auror's to patrol the grounds and also stated he would start up the Order of the Phoenix once more to help patrol Hogwarts and Hogsmeade._

_This reporter sincerely hopes that the Auror's and Order members are able to recapture black before he begins terrorizing the Wizarding world as he once most likely did while in the service of You-Know-Who. _

_For more on this story turn to pages 1-4_

_For more on the history of the Black family turn to pages 5-9_

_For more on the history of Sirius Black turn to pages10-13_

_For more on the war against You-Know-Who turn to Pages 13-17_

As Harry read the front page of the newspaper, he could feel his rage building as the tables and everything on them began to shake. How dare that bastard escape from prison after what he did. Getting out of his seat quickly before he lost control of his rage, Harry ran out of the great hall and out the front doors. Racing across the grounds towards the lake Harry ignored the Aurors dressed in crimson robes and the Order of the Phoenix members dressed in everyday robes.

As he reached the shore of the black-lake, Harry felt himself reach a new level of blind-rage as he let go and screamed to the heavens.

_"_**SON OF A BITCH." **As he screamed Harry's magic exploded out of him. As the magical wave of magic hit the castle it shook with the force as all the windows of the castle facing the lake exploded into thousands of tiny pieces, the huge fronts doors of the castle were blown clean off their hinges whilst all the patrolling witches and wizards where blown off of their feet.

In the great hall the professors and students stared at each other in shock. They had all heard Harry's scream and had felt the magical wave and the castle shake, one-side of the windows in the great hall were shattered. They had all seen the entrance doors fly past the great hall doors as they were blown off their hinges.

"I'd hate to be Sirius Black if Harry ever comes face-to-face with him." Daphne said in a shocked and awe filled voice as she looked at Tracy who was nodding in agreement along with the staff and students.

"I almost feel sorry for Black." Tracy said in the same shocked and awe filled voice as Daphne. "If Harry does catch up with him, he'll be begging for the Dementors inside of five minutes." Once more everyone in the hall agreed with the statement.

"Well let's go and see how Harry is." Daphne said as she stood from her seat followed by Tracy. The two girls left the silent great hall in silence. As soon as they had vanished out the doors whispering broke out amongst the students and staff. Dumbledore left to repair the front doors and to get the house-elves to repair the broken windows before classes started, luckily nobody had been injured by the fall glass shards as somehow the windows had exploded outwards but the glass had fallen down to the ground, when it should have exploded across the entire hall with the force of the magical wave that had rushed through the castle.

End of chapter

_AN: well there you go; Harry has begun training his body in preparation for Voldemort's return and has started learning Parsel-magic with Lulu. Some people asked me whether or not Sirius would be guilty or innocent in this story, well I hope I've cleared that question up. Next chapter, Harry meets the Greengrass and Davis parents along with Remus Lupin who makes his debut. Please review… _


	6. Christmas at Davis manor

_AN: once again I thank you all for the reviews with Halloween escape, I don't always have time to answer each and every review so this is my chance to shout out and say thanks to__ everyone who has reviewed. (449 baby and growing) oh Yeh so J.K doesn't sue my ass I own nothing and am not making anything on this fic just fun. Oh Yeh, Kreacher will be a nice and loyal elf in my story just so you know. _

**Christmas at Davis manor**

The Ease Gill Cave System is the longest and most complex cave system in Britain, with around 47 miles (76 km) of passages, including connections only passable by cave diving. It spans the valley between Leck Fell and Casterton Fell. The water resurges into Leck Beck. Home too bats and insects of all kinds and currently the home or rather hiding place of Azkaban escapee Sirius Black, Sirius was in his Animagus dog form and just waking up after two days sleep.

After slipping past the Dementors in his dog form, sticking to the shadows of the prison hallways and slipping out the front door; Sirius had dived into the crashing waves of the North Sea before swimming with all of his might towards Britain and dry land. After reaching shore he had Apparated to the Ease Gill cave where he, Remus and James had been taken on a day trip with Mr. and Mrs. Potter just before their forth year.

As he awoke, Sirius stood and stretched with a huge yawn feeling his bones cracking even in dog form. Looking around the pitch-black cave, he deemed it safe enough so he transformed back into a human. As he looked round once more, he changed his eyes to that of his dog form so he could see in the dark cave.

After a few more stretches, he began walking deeper into the cave as he thought up a mental list of things he needed to do. First he needed a wand, then a shower, shave, hair-cut and a change of clothes. After that he would set out to tracking down Wormtail. The betraying little bastard; Even though he _really_ wanted too, he could not kill Wormtail, not if he wished to be reunited with Eve, Natalie and Harry. As he continued walking it suddenly sunk in. He'd escaped from Azkaban prison, he was free and most likely the most wanted wizard in England.

Sirius continued walking contemplating a place where he could hide out whilst searching for Wormtail as he tried to prove his innocence; his first thought would have been to go to Remus Lupin but he disregarded that idea as soon as he thought it, Moony like everyone else thought him guilty. After five minutes of thinking he remembered that his mother had died of Dragon pox six years into his incarceration in Azkaban, he remembered the Auror's coming to inform him and demanding the location of the Black family home. Even after several beatings by various Aurors, he had refused to give up the location of the family home, not because he loved his mother but because it was a small payback denying them what they wanted after they had denied him a trail.

He doubted the Aurors had ever managed to find the house, as the Black family had been well known for two things. First was their love of the Dark Arts and secondly they had been known for their warding skills. The wards over the ancestral home were said to rival those of Hogwarts and Gringotts and as the last male Black in name and blood all he needed to do was take control of the wards and he would have a hideout safer than Malfoy Manor.

With his decision made, Sirius Apparated from the pitch black cave, appearing seconds later on a run down street in one of the rougher areas of south London; luckily no Muggle's had seen him appearing out of thin air as it was early morning. Moving quickly, Sirius crossed the street and climbed the steps of Number 12, Grimmauld Place which was hidden from _everyone_ not named Black or keyed into the wards. Sirius was not yet keyed into the wards but he was named Black so he could see the house. As he reached the front door, he placed his hand over the family crest.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, last surviving male Black demand entrance and control of the wards." Sirius said in a hoarse yet commanding voice. Seconds later he felt a small prick on his palm that was on the door before the door flashed black and the door swung open and his mind gained the knowledge of all the wards over the house and everyone who had access. Crossing the threshold, Sirius closed and locked the door just before there was a pop behind him, turning round he saw a bald, aged house-elf wearing a pillowcase and bowing low in front of him.

"Master Sirius has returned at last, how can Kreacher serve master?" Asked the aged House-elf with bright beaming blue eyes as he looked up at Sirius.

"Well first can you draw me a hot bath and get me a change of clothes, then a hot meal and maybe find me a wand." Sirius said as he stripped of the dirty black and white striped robe so he was standing in a pair of grey boxer shorts that had been white when he first went to Azkaban.

"As you wish Master." Kreacher said before he snapped his fingers and the dirty robes Sirius had stripped out of vanished and the hallway lit up as the candles came to life, the house-elf then vanished with a pop as he went off to complete the tasks Sirius had set him.

Before Sirius went to take his first bath in ten years he went into the front room and picked up the parchment that was the ward access list, seconds later he had removed everyone who had access before placing the wards into lockdown; meaning nobody gets in and nobody gets out until he lifted the lockdown mode.

"Master Sirius your bath is ready along with three Butterbeers." Kreacher informed Sirius after popping into the front room.

"Thank you Kreacher, I shall be an hour or more, so maybe you could find me a wand before making me a hot meal." Sirius suggested as he left the front room and headed up the stairs past the heads of previous house-elf's'. "Oh and dispose of these heads." He shouted down the stairs before he headed into the first floor bathroom.

Two hours later, a squeaky clean and freshly shaved Sirius Black sat in the basement kitchen ready to eat a hot meal. And boy had Kreacher come through in his cooking as he dug into a full English breakfast with extra bacon, sausage and eggs. After he cleared his plate of food, Kreacher presented him with a blackthorn, 13½" wand.

"My wand, where did you get it, I thought it would have been snapped." Sirius exclaimed as he stared at his wand that he had first purchased in Ollivander's before his first year at Hogwarts. The wand was shiny with Unicorn hair as the core; he beamed as he picked up his wand for the first time in years and felt the rush of his magic as red sparks burst from the tip.

"Kreacher stole the wand from the Auror trophy case in the Ministry of Magic." Kreacher explained with a happy smile as Sirius roared with laughter at the thought of the Aurors faces when they realized that his wand had been stolen from the heart of the Ministry and right under their noses. For the rest of the day Sirius got reacquainted with his wand and magic in the dueling room on the third floor as Kreacher went about airing out all the rooms and after taking his measurements traveled to Madam Malkin's to purchase him new robes before placing them in the master bedroom wardrobe on the fifth floor.

Halfway through the day he had received an owl from Gringotts informing him that since he had never had a trial and therefore was never convicted, that he was now Lord Sirius Orion Black, head of the Black family and with full access to the Black family vault. They had sent him a credit-card that he could use in the Wizarding and Muggle worlds and the money would be taken directly from his vault for the small fee of four galleons every time he used the card, which was nothing too the 76 million galleon fortune of the Black family.

After getting over the shock of how rich he really was, he had replied with a sincere thank you and small note for the manager of the Black vault to take a thousand galleons for himself (keep him sweet) he had also told the manager to void the marriage of Narcissa Malfoy nee Black to Lucius Malfoy and too donate the dowry to the children's ward at St. Mungo's, along with the marriage of Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black too Rodolphus Lestrange also donating the dowry to the children's ward. If he remembered correctly the total of the two dowries's totaled at sixty thousand Galleons.

He also informed his manager to disown Narcissa and Bellatrix from the Black family along with any children they may have, in this case only Draco Malfoy; so unless Lucius Malfoy allowed him into the Malfoy family, Draco would have no last name as his mother would be divorced from his father and therefore he would be a bastard son even though he had been born after wedlock. He also reinstated Nymphadora and Andromeda Tonks back into the Black family along with three million galleons each.

After turning the Wizarding world on its head for the second time in less than week, Sirius Black went to sleep in a huge comfy bed with a happy smile on his face, as tomorrow was the start of his rat hunt.

_Headmaster's office, Hogwarts, next day _

"Enter." Headmaster Albus Dumbledore called after the knock on his office door. The door opened to permit amber eyed; Graying light brown haired man dressed in shabby and patched dark blue robes.

"Ah Remus, welcome, have a seat." Dumbledore said with a smile as he gestured to the chairs in front of his desk. "Lemon-drop? Drink?"

"Tea will be fine headmaster." Remus Lupin answered with a small smile as he lowered himself into one of the chairs. "Thank you Headmaster." He murmured as the Albus passed him his drink.

"Come now Remus, I haven't been your head master for fifteen years, surely you can call me by my first name." Dumbledore said with a light smile as he passed Remus sugar and milk.

"Thank you… Albus." Remus said as he added sugar and milk to his tea. "Now how can I help you?" Remus had a very good idea of why Dumbledore had asked to see him.

"Well first, I must ask you has Sirius Black contacted you in anyway." Dumbledore asked confirming to Remus the reason of why he was here.

"No he has not and you can ask me that under Veritaserum." Remus answered evenly without missing a beat or breaking eye contact with Dumbledore.

"That will not be necessary, I doubted that he had but I had to ask you understand." Dumbledore explained with his smile never leaving his face until Remus asked his next question.

"Has there been any news on Blacks whereabouts?" Remus asked as he took a gulp of his tea.

"We don't know where he is hiding, but it has come to light that he has voided the marriages of Narcissa and Bellatrix from their respective spouses and donated the dowries to the children's ward at St. Mungo's, his wand has also been stolen from the heart of the Ministry." Dumbledore explained as he lost his smile.

"The wand I can understand, but why would he disband the marriages and donate the money to the children's ward." Remus asked with a frown on his face. It made no sense for a convicted Death Eater to void the Marriages of four fellow Death Eater's or to donate money to the Children's ward. Remus voiced his thoughts to Dumbledore.

"Those are my thoughts precisely." Said Dumbledore with a frown as he thought back to Sirius Blacks trial. However, as Remus did the same thing they both came to realize the same thing.

"He never had a trial." They said in unison as their mouths dropped open; however they were both thinking different things.

"The Ministry could have questioned him to find out the names of all the Death Eaters." Dumbledore said with a disappointed shake of his head.

"_He could be innocent of all crimes."_ Remus thought but he decided not to mention this to Dumbledore. He had always had trouble believing that Sirius would betray James; after all the two had grown up together from the ages of four, had been closer than blood brothers, therefore why would Sirius turn on James and betray him to Voldemort. True he was said to have killed Peter and twelve Muggle's with a powerful blasting charm, but would there not be more of Peter's body other than a finger, as there had been with the Muggle bodies. Remus did not know what to think of Sirius Black now.

"Now onto the other reason I asked you here." Spoke Dumbledore breaking Remus out of his thoughts. "Ravenclaw second year Cho Chang started a petition a week ago to have Professor Binns removed as the History of magic teacher stating that he is useless as he only teaches about Goblin wars never once touching on any other events in our history. After only a week Miss. Chang has gained the signatures of every student and professor at Hogwarts, therefore I have little choice but to remove Professor Binns." Dumbledore explained to Remus with twinkling eyes and a bright smile at the thought of all the houses uniting for one cause even if it would most likely be sort lived.

"And what has that got to do with me?" Remus asked with slightly raised eyebrows.

"Well as I remember you scored outstanding on your OWLS and NEWTS, therefore I wish to hire you as the new history of magic Professor." Dumbledore answered with his bright smile and twinkling eyes still in place.

"But I'm a Werewolf." Exclaimed Remus as though Dumbledore was mad.

"Severus had agreed to brew you the Wolfsbane potion for the Full-moons." Dumbledore countered quickly his expression not changing.

"But the children are bound to figure it out eventually when one of them pieces together that I'm only missing at the time of the full-moon." Remus explained knowing that if Sirius and James had been able to figure it out in three months of meeting him then surly the children of today could figure it out.

"On the days that you must have off, I will stand in for you under Polyjuice potion, thus the children need not know about you missing classes once a month." Dumbledore explained as his smile grew wider and his eyes twinkled even brighter.

"Very well I accept." Remus said with a small smile after thinking it over, at least he would get to see Harry everyday.

"Excellent, here is a month's wages in advance get your self some new robes." Dumbledore said as he tossed Remus small sack of galleons.

"Cheeky old goat." Remus laughed as he pocketed the galleons. Remus and Dumbledore then went over his class schedules for the rest of the term before the Christmas holidays began, after an hour Remus left to go purchase some new robes as he would be starting first thing the next day.

_Next day, Great hall _

Harry, Daphne and Tracy were just sitting down to breakfast. Harry was silently snarling as the other students whispered about his lose of temper and magical backlash that had blown out the windows of one side of the castle as well as the front doors.

"It's been four days, can't the bastards find something else to whisper about." Harry said in a cold snarl as he glared around at the faces looking his way as though they expected him to lose his temper again.

"Don't worry Harry; they'll lose interest soon when they realize your not going to blow up in anger." Tracy said in calm voice as she dug into her eggs on toast.

"Or I'll blow them up if they don't PISS OFF." He shouted the last at a staring group of second year Hufflepuff girls, causing them to jump out of the skins in shock and fright.

"Harry, calm down and ignore them." Daphne said as she too dug into her breakfast. However, before Harry could respond the owls arrived with the morning mail. Harry paid for his mail, and after scanning the front page, he noted that there was no new news on the whereabouts of Black so he placed the paper to the side to read later.

"Harry, my mother and father have invited you to spend Christmas at the manor." Tracy said with excitement and a huge smile on her face.

"They've invited me to Christmas?" Harry asked allowing a shadow of surprise to flicker onto his face before he forced his surprise to the back of his mind. "But why would they invite me, they don't even know me." He had learnt from his so-called aunt and uncle that the only reason you invited a stranger into your home was if they were rich and you wanted something from them. With Vernon, that had usually been a contract with the drill company that he had worked for.

"I imagine they wish to meet my older brother." Tracy replied. Ever since finding out they were cousins, she had been referring to Harry as her older brother, granted he was only eleven days older than her but he was still older than her, therefore she had given him the title of Tracy Davis's older brother.

"Oh ok then, tell them I would be happy to spend Christmas at your home." Harry replied with a ghost of a smile on his face. Just then there was the sound of a knife been tapped on glass as Dumbledore stood from his seat at the staff table.

"Ahem, if I could have your attention for a moment, I would like to introduce you to the new History of magic teacher ,Professor Remus Lupin." Dumbledore announced to the thunderous applause of all four house tables as Lupin stood from his seat with a smile and bow to the students.

Fifteen minutes later found Harry, Daphne, Tracy and the rest of the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor first years sitting down in their History of Magic class. A minute after the bell rang for the start of the first class, Professor Lupin entered the classroom from his office. After he had called the register he began the lesson.

"Now this month and for the month after the Christmas holidays we are going to cover the Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald." Remus said with a smile as the students cheered at the thought of getting a break from Goblin wars at last. Remus cleared his throat before he began.

"Gellert Grindelwald was born around 1883, probably in Central or Eastern Europe, although Scandinavia is also a possibility. He was educated at the Wizarding school of Durmstrang Institute, and as a student, he proved himself to be as precociously brilliant as Albus Dumbledore. However, he did not use his talents to win awards and prizes, and was instead devoted to experimenting with the Dark Arts. His experiments became twisted to the point of nearly killing several of his fellow students, and he was expelled at the age of sixteen. He was particularly interested in the Deathly Hallows, even using the Hallows' symbol as his own and engraving it on the walls of Durmstrang prior to his departure. His research led him to stay with his great-aunt, Bathilda Bagshot, in Godric's Hollow, England, where Ignotus Peverell, said to be the rightful keeper of Death's Cloak of Invisibility, had been laid to rest."

Remus paused to take a drink of water and as he did so he noticed that he had the undivided attention of _everyone_ in the class and that _nobody_ was sleeping. Clearing hit throat once more he continued.

"Working on his own from that point forward, Grindelwald delved into his research of the Deathly Hallows, and uncovered the location of the Elder Wand. Rumors had been circulating that the renowned wandsmith Gregorovitch had the wand and was trying to duplicate its properties. Grindelwald broke into the Wandmaker's workshop, and succeeded in claiming ownership of the fabled wand."

"Over the years, Grindelwald raised an army and began a reign of terror that spread through several European countries, though he never attempted to take power in Britain for his fear of Albus Dumbledore, who was said to be "a shade more skilful" than he was. During his reign, he built the Nurmengard prison to hold any objectors, and murdered countless European wizards, including Viktor Krum ii the then Minister for Magic of Bulgaria all the while continuing to claim everything he did was "for the greater good."

"He was finally confronted, due to the cries of the public, by Albus Dumbledore, who bested him in a duel. Eye-witnesses stated that it was the greatest duel ever fought between wizards. Dumbledore then became the master of the Elder Wand, and Grindelwald was sent back to his homeland and put in the topmost cell of Nurmengard."

As Remus finished speaking the bell rang to signal the end of the lesson, before the students could leave he called out.

"I want a foot of parchment on Gellert Grindelwald due in next lesson where we will have a question/discussion on Grindelwald." Remus called before allowing the students to leave. He smiled happily as his first lesson had gone brilliantly.

For the rest of the month leading up to the Christmas holidays, Professor Lupin's popularity grew. With all the classes he would spend one lesson talking about famous and historic witches and wizards and the next lesson he would encourage the students to have a lively question/discussion or debate, thus turning history of magic into the most popular class and himself into the most popular professor at Hogwarts. He showed no favoritism for any of the houses and he made it clear that he did not give a rat's fart whether the students were Pureblood, Half-blood or Muggleborn. The only student he was weary about was first year Ronald Weasley, the boy had a familiar scent about him but for the life of him Remus could not put his finger on the scent and where he had smelt it before.

_Davis Manor Christmas day_

Harry awoke on Christmas morning in his room at Davis Manor. The room was decorated in light colors with a wood floor and a light rug. The bed was a king sized Muggle bed with a table and lamp next to it. Under the window that looked out onto the back garden of the grounds was a desk and chair. In one corner the was a walk-in wardrobe opposite that was a door leading to the ensuite bathroom that was decked out in light marble surfaces and facilities.

The manor itself was built in 1794 with white stone and had sixteen bedrooms, seven bathrooms not including the ensuites for the top floor also known as the family floor. The manor also had formal and informal dinning rooms, formal and informal living rooms, two offices, a huge kitchen, a small ballroom and small library. Harry had fallen in love with the beautiful manor, however Wyman Davis had told him that the Manor did not hold a candle to Potter castle. Wyman had informed Harry that the Potter's were one the oldest and richest families in Europe,. They were third richest behind the Delacour's of France and Black family of England. However, they were the oldest family in England, dating all the way back to 1151. Only the Malfoy and Black families came anywhere near as old as the Potters, 1266 for the Blacks and 1309 for the Malfoy's.

Harry got out of bed and after going to the toilet he dressed in shorts and t-shirt before leaving his bedroom and making his way outside so he could take him morning run and do his daily exercises. After which he showered and dressed in casual robes.

"Merry Christmas Harry." Squealed Tracy as she raced into his room and pulled him into a rib-crushing hug.

"Merry Christmas Tracy." Harry replied as he hesitantly returned her hug. "Please let me up for air, you could call it my Christmas present." He managed to gasp out.

"Sorry Harry." Tracy said with a sheepish smile as she let him go. "Come on presents." She then proceeded to drag Harry out of his room and down the stairs to the informal living room, where Wyman and Gabriella were sat yarning with a mug of coffee each. The two Davis parents had insisted that Harry call them by their first names.

Wyman Davis was a tall man standing a 5"11 and quiet broad in the chest and shoulders. He had dark brown shaggy hair that covered his ears and was slightly wavy at the tips, his eyes were light blue the same as Tracy's.

Gabriella Davis stood at 5"7 and was of a slim build like Tracy, her hair was the same color as Tracy's except it was styled curly and reached her lower back. However, her eyes were forest green. Other than the eyes and hair, Gabriella was the older version of Tracy.

Tracy led Harry over to sit in front of the Christmas tree under which was a pile of presents. Tracy grabbed the first present within her reach and reading the tag launched it at her half-asleep father, who barely managed to catch it without spilling his coffee, Gabriella wisely placed her coffee on the coffee-table. Wyman read the label before tearing into the present to find a pair of metallic grey Dragon-hide boots.

"Thank you Harry they are brilliant." Wyman exclaimed with a happy smile, he loved Dragon-hide boots.

"Your welcome, they are made from Ukrainian Ironbelly, and charmed to resist all weathers and grip any surface." Harry explained with a happy smile for once allowing his emotions to show instead of the blank or cold mask he displayed in public.

"Brilliant." Wyman grinned as he placed them on the table, he now had a new favorite pair of boots. Tracy then picked up another present and after reading the label passed it to Harry with a beaming smile.

"For me?" Harry asked in surprise missing the frowns of the Davis parents, they were frowning that Harry was surprised to receive a present. Harry carefully opened the present to find a box, opening the box he found three Sterling Silver Cubic Zirconia Initial Charms H,J,P his name initials.

"There beautiful, thanks Tracy." Harry smiled before initiating his first hug as he hugged Tracy.

"Your welcome." Tracy smiled before diving for another gift. The next gift was for her mother from Harry and was a pair 9ct Gold Diamond Flame Drop Earrings, Gabriella also received three Sterling Silver Cubic Zirconia Initial Charms from Tracy, she had also gotten the charms for her father as they were nice, simple and easy for gifts. She also received tickets from Wyman that he explained were for a three week Muggle cruise around the Caribbean Islands.

Harry also received a Muggle style trench coat in Hebridean Black Dragon-hide from Wyman, a Dragon-hide wallet in the same hide as his coat with the Potter family crest and motto on the front _"__Autem Lux In Perpetuum Excellebat Tenebræ Tuæ_" which translated into English roughly meant _"Our Light Will Forever Outshine Your Darkness"_

From Daphne he received a glass wizard's chest set. He also received an invisibility cloak from Dumbledore who wrote a short note explaining that it was his fathers who had lent it to the Headmaster for a mission shortly before the Potter's death.

Tracy received a sister Diamond Pendant Necklace from Harry, a Muggle style trench coat in Hebridean Black Dragon-hide the same as Harry's from her father, a set of Holyhead Harpies Quidditch robes from her mother, a glass quill in a glass inkpot from Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass and a signed Holyhead Harpies t-shirt from Daphne and her younger sister Astoria had gotten her a box of Honeydukes finest chocolates.

Just before Christmas dinner was to be served the Greengrass family arrived through the Floo, Harry was introduced to Victoria Greengrass, an older version of Daphne, Samson Greengrass and Astoria Greengrass Daphne's younger clone of a sister who blushed brighter than Weasley hair when Harry kissed the back of her hand and winked at her.

_Hogwarts great hall_

As Harry and Co. tucked into their Christmas dinners at Davis manor, Remus Lupin along with the other professor's and the students staying at Hogwarts also tucked into their Christmas dinners. Remus had a happy smile on his face, that morning he had awoken to find four Christmas cards on his bedside table. He had opened the cards to find that they were from the students of each house and they were signed by all the students in each house. As he ate his dinner he heard the youngest Weasley boys' voice from across the table.

"What the hell is wrong with you Scabbers, stay still." Ron Weasley said in an annoyed tone of voice as he wrestled with his franticly struggling pet rat.

As Remus looked across the table and caught sight of the struggling rat he froze in his chair as his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open in shock. It finally clicked in his mind why Ronald Weasley had a familiar scent about him. Right there across the table from him in the hands of the first year Gryffindor, in his Animagus rat form was a very much _alive_ Peter Pettigrew.

End of chapter

_AN: so how was it? How's that for a cliffhanger? Please review. _


	7. The Trial of Peter Pettigrew

_AN: once again I thank you all for the reviews. Oh Yeh so J.K doesn't sue my ass I own nothing and am not making anything on this fic just fun._

**The Trial of Peter Pettigrew**

_Hogwarts_ _great_ _hall_

"_What the hell is wrong with you Scabbers, stay still." Ron Weasley said in an annoyed tone of voice as he wrestled with his franticly struggling pet rat._

_As Remus looked across the table and caught sight of the struggling rat he froze in his chair as his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open in shock. It finally clicked in his mind why Ronald Weasley had a familiar scent about him. Right there across the table from him in the hands of the first year Gryffindor, in his Animagus rat form was a very much _alive_ Peter Pettigrew._

As Peter Pettigrew continued to struggle to free himself from Ronald Weasleys grip, Remus Lupin slowly slipped his wand from its holster unnoticed by all except the Headmaster who was frowning at his History Professor's action. However, Dumbledore knew Remus could be trusted so whatever Remus was up to it could only help in the end.

Just as Peter finally managed to escape from Ron's grip, Remus waived his wand in the air causing the great hall door's to slam shut startling everyone at the table, even Dumbledore who had been expecting something to happen but not the doors to slam shut. Remus slowly stood from his seat as the squeaking rat frantically scratched at the closed doors trying to find away out.

"I know it's you Peter, transform back." Remus called to the rat with a growl in his voice, while the students and Professor's looked at him like he was loosing his mind.

"Is everything alright Professor Lupin?" Dumbledore asked as he too stood from his seat and began looking around the hall for whoever Remus was referring too.

"No Headmaster everything is not alright, we have a supposedly dead man with us." Remus replied as he began stalking towards the rat as it continued to scratch at the doors.

"What do you mean Remus?" Dumbledore asked as he looked around the hall at the twenty five students and the Professor's. "Who?" he asked when he could not see anyone else.

"Peter Pettigrew." Remus answered in a growl that was directed at both Dumbledore and the rat.

"That's impossible Lupin." Severus Snape said in his silky voice with a sneer.

"We all know that Peter Pettigrew was murdered by Sirius Black nearly eleven years ago." Professor McGonagall said in a gentle voice so as not to upset the werewolf professor.

"Yes I thought so too until just now." Remus replied with that same growl like voice as he took aim at the rat that was ignoring everyone as it still tried to escape.

"Then where is he and why are you aiming at a students pet rat?" Dumbledore asked even as the pieces began to fall into place in his mind.

"_Align_ _retro_." Remus intoned forcefully in answer to the headmasters' question. As the greyish spell left his wand and eloped the rat the students and professors were in shock; it was like watching a flower grow only speeded up. First the rats head transformed into a human, then the legs became human legs and arms and so on, until in front of them all were previously a rat stood, now stood a short chubby man with rat like features. No one could quite believe their eyes as they stared at Peter Pettigrew, thought dead for over a decade. The silence in the great hall was absolute as nobody seemed to move or even breathe until it was finally broken by Remus.

"Hello Peter, I'm surprised to see you." Remus began with a growl but it finished in a snarl. "Alive." The students flinched at their normally very mild-mannered Professor's voice.

"R-Remus m-my o-old f-friend." Stuttered Pettigrew even as his eyes darted around the round searching for another possible exit. However, his shoulders slumped slightly as he realized that the only other possible exit was blocked by a dozen professors.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" asked fifteen year old Gryffindor Prefect Percy Weasley as he and his brothers stared at the rat like man who had been living in their family home for more than a decade as a rat.

"Not now Mr. Weasley." Snapped Professor McGonagall in a clipped voice as she came out of her shock at seeing Pettigrew alive.

"What do you mean…?"

"Not now, that git has been…"

"Living in our Family home…"

"For over ten years." Spoke up the third year Weasley twins Fred and George.

"We have a right to know what's going on." Ron spoke up in an angry voice totally agreeing with his three older brothers.

"I agree with the Weasley brothers." Dumbledore spoke up before anyone else had a chance to speak up. "Why have you been hiding as a rat these last ten years when everyone believed you murdered by Sirius Black?" he directed the last at Pettigrew as he stood from his chair and strode towards Pettigrew and Lupin.

But before Peter or anyone else could speak Remus aimed his wand once more at Pettigrew and before anybody could do or say anything there was a flash of red light before Pettigrew slumped bonelessly to the floor.

"Remus what have you done?" asked a wide-eyed Dumbledore as he looked down at the fallen body.

"I stunned him, I want to hear his reasons under Veritaserum." Remus answered as he turned to Dumbledore. He was all but certain that Sirius was innocent of at least killing the Muggle's, and more importantly that he _might_ not have betrayed Lily and James.

"A good idea Remus." Dumbledore said in a gentle voice before he turned towards Snape.

"Severus, please retrieve some Veritaserum." Dumbledore ordered.

"Right away Headmaster." Snape said before calling for a house-elf.

As Snape was ordering a veil of the truth serum, Dumbledore summoned a chair and secured Peter into it with ropes binding him in place before he turned to McGonagall.

"Minerva, please contact Minister Fudge and Madam Bones and ask them to come to Hogwarts." McGonagall nodded at the headmaster before striding towards the fireplace in the entrance hall.

Five minutes later Madam Bones and Minister Fudge strode through the great hall doors. Fudge was a portly little man, with rumpled grey hair. He was dressed rather bizarrely with a pinstriped suit, scarlet tie, long black traveling cloak, pointed purple boots, and lime green bowler hat. While Madam Bones was a square-jawed witch with close-cropped grey hair and a monocle, dressed in jet-black robes. The students all thought that she looked like a witch you did not cross just like Professor McGonagall. And, Just like McGonagall, Madam Bones was a fair woman and would hear anyone out unless there was more evidence than there was an explanation for.

"What is the meaning of interrupting my Christmas dinn…" Fudge began in an angry voice, however his voice failed him as he caught sight of Peter Pettigrew.

"How is this possible?" Madam Bones asked in a shocked voice as she too caught sight of Pettigrew.

"That is what we are about to find out." Dumbledore replied as he turned back to his potions master. "Severus, if you will." Snape nodded his head before he walked over to Pettigrew and after forcing his mouth open, poured in the three drops of the serum.

"_Enervate_." Dumbledore intoned his wand pointed at Pettigrew whose eyes slowly opened and took on a blank look interacting that the serum was working. The students and Professor's were silent as Dumbledore began.

"What is your name?" Dumbledore asked.

"Peter Pettigrew." Pettigrew answered in a monotone voice.

"Was Sirius Black the Potter's secret keeper?" Remus asked quickly before anyone had a chance to say anything more; he had to know if there was any possibility of his old friend being innocent.

"No I was." The silence in the hall was deafening with Peter's answer as Dumbledore, Fudge and Bones went pale.

"How come you was the secret keeper when everyone believed it to be Black." Asked a pale faced Dumbledore.

"Because Sirius knew he was the obvious choice for James, so he tried to out smart the Dark Lord and use me as the keeper and he be a decoy." Pettigrew answered.

"Did Black murder those twelve Muggle's?" Asked the Minister. Fudge had been one of the first on scene and the murder of the twelve Muggle's and supposedly Pettigrew.

"No I did before I framed him for betraying Lily and James and killing me." Pettigrew answered.

"Why? Why did you betray James and Lily?" Remus asked needing to know.

"Because my lord asked me too." Remus had to be restrained from attacking Peter in his chair at his answer.

"Why did you join Voldemort in the first place?" Dumbledore asked once he was sure that Remus could not attack Pettigrew.

"Because nothing could be gained from opposing him, he was on the verge of taking over the Wizarding world." Pettigrew answered.

"Why did you hide out as a rat with the Weasley family." Dumbledore could guess the answer but he wanted Peter to tell them all.

"Because I knew the Dark Lord was not completely gone and that one day he would return, allowing me to rejoin him." Voldemort who was possessing Quirrell smiled under the turban, so he still had a least one faithful follower from his first rise, not including those who had taken Azkaban over denouncing him or lied about ever willing following him.

"What do you mean not completely gone?" Madam Bones asked speaking up for the first time since she had spotted Peter.

"The Dark Mark did not completely fade, if he was truly dead the Dark Mark would have completely faded." Pettigrew answered causing all not named Dumbledore and Snape to freeze where they stood.

"I-If y-you b-believed t-that h-he w-was n-not t-truly d-dead, t-then w-why d-did y-you n-not s-seek h-him o-out?" Voldemort was taking a risk asking this as he could be exposed but luckily Fudge and Bones agreed with _Quirrell's_ question.

"I did, for three months after I faked my death I searched for the Dark Lord but I could not find him, so I decided to live with a Wizarding family and await his return before I rejoined him." Pettigrew answered. Due to the truth serum Voldemort knew Peter was telling the truth, so when he did _finally_ regain his body and free Pettigrew he would make him one of his top Death Eaters for his continued loyalty.

"Why my family?" Asked Percy Weasley who had been Scabbers original owner.

"Because I knew your family was huge Dumbledore supporters and would be among the first family Dumbledore would tell when the Dark Lord returned." Pettigrew answered.

"I think we have heard enough don't you agree Minister, Madam Bones?" Dumbledore asked the two Ministry officials.

"Yes I believe we have." Fudge answered as he wiped his brow with a handkerchief.

"I agree, but we will have to hold a trial in front of the whole Wizengamot before Black can be officially pardoned." Bones replied, before she took out her wand and stunned Pettigrew. "I shall take him to a Ministry holding cell to await trial." With that said, she placed magical handcuffs on the rat-like man before she floated him out of the great hall.

"Headmaster I'm going to find Eve and Natalie, they have a right to know that Sirius is innocent." Remus informed Dumbledore. There was a week before the school term started back up and Remus believed that the Back Women deserved to be told face to face instead of finding out in the newspapers.

"Yes, I believe you are correct Remus." Dumbledore replied with a nod of his head and a small smile as he watched Remus leave the Great hall.

_Davis_ _Manor_, _Boxing_ _Day_

**Peter Pettigrew Alive, Sirius Black innocent?**

Harry read the accompanying article three times before his mind believed what his eyes were seeing. His Godfather, the man who he had believed had betrayed him and his Parents to Voldemort, the man who until now was one of the three people in the Wizarding world who he hated almost more than life itself was innocent.

Of course Voldemort was the man he hated most. The Dark Lord was his parents killer and had killed or ordered the killings of hundreds of Witches, wizards, squibs and Muggle's. He was the reason why families had been forever torn apart. But Harry held a slither of respect for the man or rather his power. Dumbledore had told him of the Dark Lord's real name: Tom Marvolo Riddle. Harry had done research about his past at the school. Tom Riddle had smashed all the school test records in his OWLS and his NEWTS when he sat for them

Every test he took from DADA to Herbology he had scored double outstanding "OO". From his fifth year until he graduated Hogwarts, he had been the undefeated overall school dueling champion. He had won an award for special services to the school though Harry could not find out what he did to win that award. The school records also noted that within a year of graduating from Hogwarts, Riddle attained his mastery in Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, DADA, Arithmancy and Herbology. The records also noted that Riddle was perhaps the most talented, skilled and Powerful student to go through Hogwarts in over a century (_Since_ Du_m_bledore) thus Harry respected his skills and power.

Harry knew he and Riddle were very similar. Both orphans. Both very powerful and both wanting to control the Wizarding world. But where Riddle had decided to control the Wizarding world through murder and fear; Harry wanted to have the power of control through respect and awe like Dumbledore does now. However, unlike Dumbledore, Harry would not be head of everything, he wanted to be Minister for magic while his most trusted and most loyal friends were the heads of the other important positions i.e. the Wizengamot, Hogwarts, the DMLE, the Auror office, and the ICW. He also knew that his ambitions would take years too achieve but he was patient and could wait to reach his goals

The second person he hated nearly more than life was none other than Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. The old fool was the reason Harry had been beaten as a child nearly everyday of his childhood. The reason if not for the fact that Harry stole food and money to buy food, he would have been starved growing up. He was the reason he never knew what it was to love or be loved. In the end, he may have helped Harry too escape from the Dursleys and have them brought to justice but that did _not_ make up for the ten years he lived in hell. But Harry knew that _for now_ he needed Dumbledore to help him defeat Lord Voldemort. But he also knew there would come a day when he no longer needed Dumbledore; when he was powerful and skilled enough to fight the Dark Lord.

.The other person he hated almost more than life was now Peter Pettigrew. It was until he read the paper Sirius Black. But now that Black was innocent of all crimes, how could he continue to hate him? Even though he no longer hated his Godfather, he did not like him either. Black had acted like a brash and foolish Gryffindor when he chased down Peter Pettigrew. In Harry's opinion he should have pleaded his case with Dumbledore who always wanted to see the good in everyone or he could have at least sworn an Oath in front of the Headmaster of his innocence thus guaranteeing him at least a trial under the truth serum.

Harry decided that even though he did not like his Godfather, he would give Black a chance if he ever sought him out. Maybe he could learn to like the man and trust him; and maybe one day even love him. Well if he ever learned what love was that is.

"Harry, may I have a word with you?" Asked Wyman Davis as he entered the living room of the manor where Harry had been sat thinking. Tracy, Daphne and Astoria had gone on a "girly" shopping trip with their mothers and Samson Greengrass had had a business meeting with Gringotts to discuss some investment or other; leaving Harry with Wyman who had a rare free day to himself and had elected to relax as much as he could.

"Of course Wyman." Harry answered with a rare smile as he watched the Davis lord relax into a chair across from him.

"Well first off, how do you like your stay at the manor." Wyman asked as an ice breaker into the real reason why he had come to talk with Harry.

"Really good, it's so relaxing and fun here in the manor." Harry replied with that same smile on his face.

"Well I'm glad you are enjoying your stay so far." Wyman said before he turned to the real reason of why he was there.

"Before the Christmas holidays, Headmaster Dumbledore approached me and Gabriella about the possibility of you living with us during the summer holidays." Wyman paused here to gain any indication of Harry's reaction.

"And what did you say?" Harry asked allowing a slither of hope to enter his body even though he had tried not to hope but he really liked it here at the manor.

"We said that we would have to see how you liked us and the manor and how we liked you." Wyman replied simply and truthfully.

"That's fair, and your thoughts now." Harry asked quietly.

"We both agree that if you want too, then there is no problem that we can find with you living here during your summer months." Wyman replied not even bringing up the fact that Harry's Godfather was innocent. Tracy would chew his ear out if she ever found out he had and Harry went to live with Black. And anyway, the man had spent a decade in Azkaban, surely he would not know the first thing about looking after an eleven year old boy. Plus it's not like he would try to stop Harry from building a relationship with Black, he would encourage him too at least try.

"Thank you Mr. Davis, I'm sure Tracy will be well pleased as I' am." Harry said with a beaming smile not knowing how to put his gratitude into words. Harry also noticed that he was smiling a lot around the manor and the people who either lived there or were staying there.

"Yes I'm sure she will." Wyman said with an easy laugh. "Let me be the first to officially welcome you to the family." Harry and Wyman beamed at each other.

_Ministry_ _of_ _Magic_, _courtroom_ _6_

A week after Peter Pettigrew's capture, Sirius Black snuck into the Ministry courtroom for the official trail. Today was the day that justice was finally dealt to the betraying little rat. Sirius had had Kreacher spying on the DMLE department to find out when the trial was to take place.

Sirius had kept his hood up and his head down as he entered the Ministry and had his wand checked before heading down to the courtroom. He looked around the room and spotted his old friend Remus Lupin sat beside some members of the Order. Looking around further he spotted his Godson Harry sat in between two very pretty girls, on the blonde girls right was Wyman and Gabriella Davis another two Order members; next to the black haired girl were Samson and Victoria Greengrass with a little girl sat between them whom could only be their youngest daughter.

He continued looking around until his eyes fell on a very beautiful jet-black haired purple eyed witch. The witch had a soft, angelic face with thin eyebrows, a small nose, and full red lips. Her long wavy hair fell down over her shoulders and reached around mid back. As he stared Sirius could not believe how beautiful she was or the fact that she had ever dated him let alone married him and conceived his daughter.

Sirius tore his gaze away from Eve to look for the first time in his life at his daughter Natalie Lily Black. Named for Eve's mother and Lily Potter who had not only been like a sister to them both but had been Natalie's Godmother. Natalie looked a lot like her mother, however she had his grey-blue eyes, high cheekbones and also his straight thick hair unlike her mothers' curly thick hair. Natalie's black hair however, had blonde tips.

As Sirius stared at his wife and daughter he noticed that their eyes kept glancing across the room. Looking he noticed that Harry was sat opposite them though his eyes never looked in Eve's and Natalie's direction. His cold face and icy eyes were fixed on the door next to the Wizengamot platform where the prisoners entered.

Sirius watched as Madam Bones welcomed them all and informed them all of who was on trial and what he was accused off. Sirius like everyone else stared as Peter Pettigrew was led into the room, though he was one of the few who noticed that Wyman Davis was firmly holding Harry in his seat as the traitor was led in. he listened as Peter was questioned under veritaserum confessing to all the crimes he had been accused off however, his favorite moment was when Fudge stood up to read out the Wizengamot's verdict.

"Peter Pettigrew, you have been found guilty of all crimes and are hereby sentenced to life in Azkaban's maximum security ward without the possibility of parole." Fudge read out causing the whole of the spectators to erupt in cheers. After Pettigrew was taken away Fudge continued.

"On the matter of Sirius Black we find him innocent of all crimes and offer him our most sincere apologies and one hundred thousand galleons for every year that he spent wrongfully imprisoned in Azkaban, we ask that Lord Black come into the Ministry to sign his release papers and to receive his compensation at his earliest convenience." Fudge sat back down after banging his gravel.

"How about now." Sirius called in a loud voice cutting through all the quiet talking witches and wizards and causing everyone to turn and look at him for the first time since he entered.

"How did you get in the Ministry without anyone recognizing you." Fudge asked in surprise as Sirius stood up and lowered his hood.

"I'm a marauder." Sirius answered in a voice as though that explained it all as he walked into the middle of the Courtroom. However most people frowned at his answer while Eve, Natalie and Remus grinned, Sirius's attitude did not seem to have changed much these last ten years.

"Yes well whatever, I Mister Cornelius Oswald Fudge, do hereby clear Sirius Orion Black of all the charges that he was accused off." Fudge said in a forceful voice. And just like that, Sirius was officially cleared off all charges and a free man once more, all he needed to do now was sign the papers.

"Why thank you Minister Fudge, I just like to say it's about bloody time thanking you." Sirius said with a huge beaming smile as he rubbed his hands together very fast.

"Sirius." Shouted an unmistakable voice, turning round Sirius spotted Eve racing towards him followed by Natalie. Seconds later he was eloped into a bone crushing hug.

"I never truly believe you guilty of betraying James and Lily." Eve sobbed into his shoulder as she tried to pour all her love for Sirius into the hug.

"I'm glad someone had some faith in me." Sirius replied in a chocked voice as tears formed in his eyes and he hugged Eve just as hard as she hugged him.

"There's someone I want you to finally meet." Eve told him as she let go of the hug and guided Natalie towards him.

"Hi." Sirius said with a huge smile as he looked at Natalie not knowing what else to say. "It's good to finally meet you." This seemed to be the right thing as Natalie flew into his arms and hugged him as tightly as Eve just had.

"It's good to meet you too daddy." Natalie said with a sob as she clung to Sirius. "I love you daddy." This time tears fell from Sirius's eyes as he squeezed his Daughter.

"I love you too Princess." Sirius replied in a chocked whisper. Sirius opened his eyes and found himself looking into the icy emerald green almond shaped eyes of Harry Potter across the room.

He gestured for Harry to come over. However, Harry shook his head no, as he pointed at Eve and Natalie with a small smile and a wink. In that moment, Sirius understood that Harry wanted him to get to know his wife and daughter and that there would be plenty of time for them to meet and get to know each other. Sirius nodded his head in understanding before Harry lifted his hand in the air and moved it as though writing in mid-air before pointing at himself. "_Write_ _me_" Sirius understood what Harry was saying even though his lips never opened.

"Of course." Sirius mouthed with a nod of his head. "Thank you" Harry once more nodded his head and winked at him before turning around and leaving with the two girls holding his arms.

"Well then ladies, shall we go out for dinner and a catch up?" Sirius asked them with a beaming smile as he placed Natalie back on the ground.

End of Chapter

_AN: well Peter has been brought to justice and Sirius is free and reunited with Eve and Natalie. We also found out what Voldemort though of Peter's loyalty to him. Unless you missed it, this is NOT the last we have seen of Wormtail who in later chapter will not be such a coward as in canon. Also we found out what Harry thinks of Voldemort and Dumbledore. Please review and let me know what you think of this stories progress. I love hearing how you think my story is going…_


	8. The man with two faces

_AN: once again I thank you all for the reviews. Still own nothing but the plot and OC's, oh well lets get on with the chapter._

**The man with two faces**

_Dear Sirius_

_Thank you for your letter. To answer your questions, I grew up with my mother's sister and her husband for the first ten years of my life; I'm now going to be spending the summers with one of my best friends Tracy Davis and her family. _

_About your invitation to meet up sometime in the summer, I think that would be acceptable. However, I will be bringing Tracy with me for the first few times as I do not know you nor do I trust you. Yet. Hopefully that will change as we get to know one another. I do hope you bring Natalie with you as I would love to meet and get to know my god-sister. _

_So let me ask you some questions. How doe's it feel to be a free man again? When did your wife? Do you plan to rejoin the Ministry? _

_Oh I best end this now I've got Charms in five minutes and I have to get there from the Owlery._

_Harry Potter _

Sirius smiled as he placed Harry's letter on the kitchen table, he had only sent his Godson a letter three days ago and Harry had already replied. For the first month since his trial, he had been getting to know his daughter and reacquainted with his wife Eve. He was scheduled to meet Remus Lupin in two days to thank him for capturing Pettigrew and hopefully get one of his old friends back in his life. Just as he was pouring himself a second cup of coffee, Natalie entered the kitchen still yarning.

Sirius watched as his daughter sat at the table looking half asleep until she spotted the letter, her eyes opened wide as she looked towards him.

"Is that from Harry?" Natalie asked excitedly. Ever since she had been a little girl of five or six and her mother had told her about her God-brother she had wanted to meet him, she could not wait until September 1st rolled around again as she would be going to Hogwarts with Harry.

"Yes, have a read." Sirius replied with a smile as he passed the letter to Natalie who grabbed it quickly and began to read.

"He wants to meet me." She exclaimed with excitement as she looked up at Sirius after reading the letter. "He doesn't say anything about meeting mum though." She said as she reread the letter before passing the letter back to her father.

"Hmm, your right, I wonder why." Sirius mussed aloud, Dumbledore had already informed them that Harry understood why Eve could not raise him along with Natalie. In fact as he reread Harry's letter, he noticed that the only time Harry mentioned Eve, he had called her _"Your wife."_ Not even acknowledging Eve as his Godmother.

"I'll have to ask him about it when I reply to his letter." Sirius said thoughtfully as he placed the letter back on the table. "Oh well we can't do anything until we get his reply." He said as Kreacher popped in to begin breakfast.

_Hogwarts_

Harry was once again in a classroom on the sixth floor with Daphne and Tracy ready for another lesson with Lulu. For the last month Daphne and Tracy had been joining in the lessons as Lulu was going to instruct them in _Occlumency_. So they could protect their minds from anyone who wished to view their memories and secrets. Daphne and Tracy had quickly found their center's and had connected with their magical cores. All three had seen a difference with their spell-casting since connecting with their cores; spells were easier to perform and after casting loads of spells one after another, they did not feel as tired as they had before connecting with their cores.

Once the three were sat on the floor in a lotus position and had closed their eyes Lulu began the lesson.

"_**Occlumency is the art of shielding ones mind from external penetration by Legilimency. To successfully prevent the Legilimens from finding anything in your mind through Occlumency, one must first know something about Legilimency. The art of delving in someone's mind and correctly interpreting the findings isn't easy to be sure, but an experienced Legilimens can enter a mind like an entity and navigate at will through the many layers of a person's mind. An inexperienced Legilimens can't navigate, will be attacked by random memories from the target's mind and will be easily detected and even expelled if the target knows Occlumency."**_ Here Lulu paused to allow the three to digest what she had explained so far; after a few minutes silence she continued.

"_**To manage to protect your mind from Legilimency, one must shield your mind with the use of magic against these entity-like penetrations. To be able to form a shield around your mind, one must first be able to visualize the mind as a storage facility for your memories and current thoughts. The shield around it will depend primarily on what kind of 'mindscape' people have, which is what the final visualization of the mind is called." **_Lulu paused once more so as to allow them to process everything so far. After over a thousand years of living, Lulu knew that to properly teach children so young, you needed to pause and allow them to sort out the instruction you gave them. Minutes later she began talking once more.

_**The visualizing of the mind is one of the most difficult parts of Occlumency. It can't be told or taught what your inner image of the mind should look like, but people usually use images, items or structures from their daily lives. These mindscapes represent the place or thing that they are most comfortable with for representing their mind and in no way does the size compare to mental capacity. Smaller mindscapes are usually easier to shield, but they are also more practical for the Legilimens to navigate through. Finding what your mindscape looks like can take several years, but various meditation techniques can speed up the process.'**_ Lulu finished her explanation of Occlumency and just watched the three first years, there was nothing more she could instruct them with until they reached their mindscapes. However, since they had already reached there center's and connected with their cores, finding their mindscapes should be a lot easier than if they had not reached their cores.

Harry sat and listened to Lulu as she gave instructions to reach his mindscape, he soaked up her words like a sponge in water. Ever since Lulu had told him about the Mind-arts and what they entitled he had been worried about someone looking into his mind and discovering what he wanted in life, what he thought about certain people. So he sat and tried to find his mindscape as quickly as he could; however, it took him over two and a half hours to reach it, he only knew he had reached his mindscape because one minute he seemed to be floating in complete blackness and the next he found himself standing in the door way of a huge yet very dark library.

"Makes sense." He said to himself as he gazed around at all the bookshelves, some were full, while others were half empty wile yet more where completely empty. He was happy that his mindscape was a library as the library in Muggle School had been his safe haven from Dudley and his gang, and he now enjoyed the quiet of the Hogwarts library.

"Quiet dark in here." He muttered as he began walking round the room, thinking about it, the room suddenly became well lit making it easier for him to see. After he had gone around the whole room four times he was confident that he had memorized everything about the room, so he left out the entrance door so he could explore around the outside before he began building shields around the place.

As he walked around he came to corner of the building to find a thing. It had the form of a small naked child, curled on the ground, its skin raw and rough, flayed-looking, and it laid shuddering and whimpering. As he drew nearer he could feel the darkness and evilness radiating from the being and knew at once who it was, or rather apart of whom it was. It was the part of Voldemort's soul that was trapped in his scar.

He took out his wand as he drew level with the evil child-like thing; he shot a dozen curses and hexes at the being but nothing happened, there was not a scratch or mark to be found even after firing three _cutting_ curses at the thing. He then tried transfiguring it but that made no difference either nor did firing charms work.

"If only I knew the killing curse, surely that would work." Harry mussed to himself, however he did not know the incantation or the wand movements for the deadly curse. "If I can't get rid of it, I'll contain It." thinking of the strongest metal he knew "Tungsten" he visualized the being incased inside a cage, seconds later a steel-gray cage sprouted around the soul piece, small enough to completely encase it yet not large enough to move around in. Harry then thought of brick cemented all around the cage and seconds later the cage and soul piece were hidden inside a brick igloo with no entrance or exit. Hopefully the thing would suffocate without air but he doubted it. Harry then thought of the two shield charms he knew off and seconds later two bubbles surrounded the brick igloo. He was satisfied that the soul piece was not going anywhere anytime soon.

Over the next three months Harry, Daphne and Tracy worked on sorting out their mindscapes and building protections around them. Tracy's mindscape was a huge greenhouse filled with every Muggle and Magical plant she knew off. The leaves, flowers and even gardening tools contained her memories of her life. Daphne's mindscape was a potions dungeon. Her memories where in ingredients, bottles and veils, cauldrons and even stirring rods and cutting knives. Lulu instructed them to build walls around the outside of their mindscapes and to empty things around the place. For example Harry's memories where contained in books, so to confuse anyone trying to view his memories Lulu instructed him to have hundreds of blank books around the library, making it that much harder should anyone gain entrance to his mind.

Harry built a brick wall surrounding his library building; it took him two weeks as he built it brick-by-brick, once he had finished the brick wall and roof he imagined a huge black granite dome surrounding brick wall not two millimeters from the brick. After that he then imagined Tungsten metal round the granite. So should anyone try to enter his mind they would encounter a huge brick dome and if they managed to get past that they would then be face with the granite and after that the Tungsten metal dome. Once his outer walls/domes were built Harry thought of huge thick, dead trees surrounding the outside of the library. Once the dead trees surrounded the building, he thought of thick dark fog surrounding the place and after the fog a bitingly cold breeze blowing around. The outside of the library looked very frightening and eerie, for the final fright of the outside he had wolves stalking the dead woods howling every minute or so, along with dark robed, hooded, faceless figures walking around the woods ready too attack anyone who should not be there.

Even Harry felt a chill run down his spine as he looked out of one of his library windows, the library was completely different on the inside than the outside or at least it was to him. The library was well lit, warm and very inviting to him. But should anyone who did not belong there somehow manage to gain entrance in his library, they would find a dark, freezing and very dusty room covered in moving shadows. Overall Harry's mindscape was cold, creepy and very uninviting to anyone who should not be there, just the way he wanted it. _"The mind is an amazing place."_ He thought.

_June_ _9__th_

Harry lay on his bed in his dormitory relaxing after completing his final end of year exam, history of magic. Last week he and the rest of the school had watched the final of the Quidditch cup between Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Everyone in the school, including the Hufflepuffs had been betting that Slytherin would destroy the "Puffs" in the match. Yet too the complete shock of everyone, student and professor alike, Hufflepuff had dominated the match; after four hours of play the score finished at 570 – 120 in favour of the Hufflepuffs, there new seeker third year Cedric Diggory had caught the snitch after a five minute chase off the ball, the Slytherin seeker had plowed into the ground minutes before thanks to Diggory's perfect _Wronski Feint._ The Hufflepuff students had been completely silent as Diggory held up the golden snitch for all of half a minute and then it had sunk in that for the first time in over one hundred years that Hufflepuff had not come second, third or last but had won the Quidditch cup and the cheers had been deafeningly loud as they all descended out onto the pitch to carry the Hufflepuff team on their shoulders. As the team and house left the pitch with the cup, the rest of the schools students had still been sat in their seats in stunned silence and Harry did the only thing he could think of. He had begun laughing in the silence as he looked at the Slytherin's stunned faces; soon the whole of Ravenclaw followed Harry out of the stands in silence even though Harry was still laughing his ass off.

As he lay on his bed watching as the sun began to set listening to a band on the Wizarding wireless network (WWN) Terry Boot entered the room, out of all his dorm mates, Harry got along best with Terry. He was the most intelligent of the boys and could give Harry a run for his money with his dry humor and sarcastic remarks, it didn't hurt that Terry was like him, a half-blood Pureblood father Muggleborn mother and not a pureblood snob like Malfoy and Anthony Goldstein; Anthony did not think all Muggleborns and Muggle's were scum like Malfoy but he did think he was the best in the year because his family were rich and influential. Harry had shot him down informing the boy that he could buy his family on a whim when he had access to his family vault.

"Hey Harry." Terry smiled at him as he walked over to Harry's bed holding out a letter. "An owl came for you in the common room window." He explained as Harry sat up on his bed.

"Thanks Terry." Harry smiled at the boy who nodded his head before heading over to his own bed and lay down with a sigh. Harry had been smiling more and more ever since visiting Davis Manor and exchanging letters with Natalie and Sirius, both of whom had tried to find out why he never mentioned his Godmother. The reason was simple, Eve may not have been able to raise both him and Natalie, but what stopped her from sending him letters or calling him or even visiting him from time to time.

Opening the envelope, Harry found blood-red parchment with jet-black writing inside; as he read the short letter/note he felt a cold rage inside himself.

_Potter_

_How does it feel to know that you failed all those years ago? _

_Failed to kill me and that I still live. That all your fame is undeserved. _

_I have your two friends Ms. Davis and Ms. Greengrass, if you wish for_

_Them to live I suggest you meet me at the end of the forbidden corridor _

_On the third floor._

_Come alone_

_You have one hour to get here or one of these pretty girls die._

_Lord Voldemort_

Harry jumped off the bed and grabbed his wand before quickly putting his trainers on; he then made his way over too Terry's bed, he was thinking up a plan of action as he went along.

"Terry." He called loudly just incase the boy was asleep; however Terry's eyes snapped open quickly. "Read this then take it to Professor Flitwick." He wanted Terry to read the note so he would know not to mess around and get the note to Flitwick.

"Is this the letter you just got?" Terry asked Harry who nodded. He then began to read the note not even noticing Harry exiting the room quickly. "Oh shit." He exclaimed as he reached the end of the note and looked up to find Harry had already left. He jumped off his bed, grabbed his wand and raced out of the dorm, down the stairs and across the common room jumping over two students who were most likely bowled over by Harry. After leaving the common room he raced down the spiral stairs two at a time, reaching the bottom, he did not see Harry anywhere so he took off towards the main staircase; he then raced down to the forth floor as fast as he could and along the forth floor until he reached Flitwick's office. Not bothering to knock as speed was more important than manners at the moment. He flew through the door and up to Flitwick's desk where the man himself sat.

"What is the meaning off this Mr. Boot?" Flitwick asked. Terry just handed the note to the tiny professor before bending over with his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"Oh my." Exclaimed Flitwick after reading the note. "Come with me to the headmaster's office." He ordered Terry as he jumped out of his seat and began heading out of the room followed by Terry.

Harry meanwhile had reached the forbidden corridor entrance, opening the door Harry walked inside to find a sleeping Cerberus or three headed dog, with a heart playing in the corner. Looking around he spotted an open trap door and figuring that was the way to go he jumped through not giving a seconds thought for his own safety only that of Tracy and Daphne's.

After a minute or so fall he landed on something soft. "_Lumos_." Looking round he realized that he had landed on the plant Devils-snare. "_Lumos_ _Maxima_." The light for his wand began blinding and the green plant coiled back before it could even begin to trap him.

Getting up he followed the slanting path until he came upon a door, entering he saw another door along with some type of birds flying around. Walking up to the second door he tried the handle only to find it locked. "_Alohomora." _However the door did not unlock; not even bothering to find out how to get through the door he gathered his magic before stepping back a few feet his wand pointed at the door.

"_**Bombarda**_."He hissed in Parseltongue seconds later the door disappeared amongst splinters of wood and dust leaving the way free. As well as Occlumency, Lulu had been training Harry in the art of Parcel-magic; the art was like normal magic only spoken in the language of the Snakes and twice as powerful and effective.

The next room was a giant chessboard that he no doubt had to play his way across. However, Harry James Potter was in a towering rage and did not have time to waste playing chess. Taking aim at a stone castle he let rip.

"_**Bombarda**_ _**Maxima**_." Seconds later the stone castle exploded in a shower of dust and rubble. He took aim again. After five minutes, every chess piece was reduced to nothing more than rubble as Harry made his way across the board towards the next door.

Upon entering the door he was assaulted by a horrible smell and the dead body of a huge mountain troll. Holding his breath, Harry ran passed the dead troll and through another door. As the door closed behind him black flames appeared on the archway that lead forward while purple flames appeared on the door he had just come through. Walking towards the black flames he preformed a powerful Flame-Freezing Charm before he passed through the now harmless flames.

As he exited the flames he found himself in the last chamber. He knew it was the last chamber because Professor Quirrell stood in front of a large mirror, looking round he spotted Daphne and Tracy tied up and gagged against the wall on the right.

"You're a funny looking Voldemort." Harry said in a growl as he stalked towards the Professor.

"Ah Potter, you're here faster than we expected you to be." Quirrell said with a sneer as he turned to look at Harry, no trace of a stutter in his voice.

"I'm here as asked now let my friends go and I'll think about sparing your life." Growled Harry as he drew level with Quirrell.

"Of course, but first you are going to get the stone for me and my master." Sneered Quirrell as he pointed towards the mirror next to them. "I see myself with the stone but how do I get it."

"What stone?" asked a confused Harry as he too looked in the mirror but all he saw was himself and the professor?

"The Philosopher's Stone." Answered Quirrell as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It can turn any metal into pure gold and produce the elixir of life, allowing my master to regain his body." Harry's eyes widened slightly at the description of the powerful stone.

"Use the boy." Said a cold hissing voice that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere.

"Look into the mirror boy." Quirrell said harshly as he stepped a few paces to the right so his refection was no longer in the mirror.

Harry looked at the mirror noticing the inscription at the top. _"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi"_ he frowned for a few moments before realizing that the wording was backwards and actually read. "_I show not your face but your heart's desire."_ After pondering that for a moment he looked into the mirror to see himself as he was; however, after a minute or so his reflection moved even though he himself did not. His reflection reached into his left pocket before pulling out a smooth blood-red rock. His reflection smiled and winked at him before replacing the stone into the pocket, only Harry felt it drop into his real pocket and he had to fight not show any surprise in his face.

"Well what do you see?" asked Quirrell impatiently as he came to stand next to Harry once more.

"I see myself standing over the broken and dead body of Voldemort." He lied quickly which caused Quirrell to scowl at him.

"He lies, he lies." Came that same cold hissing voice. "Let me speak too him."

"Master you are not strong enough." Said Quirrell with fear in his voice.

"I have strength enough for this." Said the voice. Quirrell turned around so his back was to Harry and began unwrapping his turban; seconds later he removed it to show the back of his head or rather what should have been the back of his head. But instead there was another face. Blood-red eyes, slits for a nose, the face was the stuff for nightmares and had been in the first war.

"Voldemort." Breathed Harry as he stared at the ugly monster-face.

"Yes, see what I've become, see what I must do to survive, live off another." Hissed Voldemort as he glared at Harry. "Unicorn blood can sustain me but it cannot give me a body of my own, but something can, something that is in your pocket." The Dark Lord's eyes seemed to flash a brighter red.

Harry knew that he was in deep trouble unless he could move quickly. He gripped his wand tightly as he prepared to attack, he just needed the right moment. Voldemort began talking to him again.

"Why suffer a horrific death? When you can join me." Voldemort smiled evilly as he stared at Harry. "Together we can do extraordinary things, together we will be unstoppable, and all you have to do is give me the stone." Harry nodded his head at Voldemort and made a move as though he was reaching into his pocket. However, quicker than anybody thought possible he whipped up his wand aiming at Voldemort's face.

"_**Bombarda Maxima." "Bombarda Maxima**_." The two spells left his wand quicker than Quirrell could move. Harry and Voldemort/Quirrell were only a few feet apart so seconds later the two spells impacted Voldemort's face and the face along with Quirrell's head was blasted apart in a shower of blood and core.

Thinking quickly Harry looked around the chamber, seeing that Daphne and Tracy were still out off it and Quirrell was unmoving, he turned to the mirror and took aim after moving to stand next to the girls. "_**Bombarda Maxima**_." Seconds later the mirror exploded in a shower off glass. He then turned to the girls and after looking for it, he found a strong pulse on both girls proving that they were alive not dead as he had feared.

Turning back to the body of the now ex-professor, he saw a black cloud/shadow leaving the body. He held his wand in front of himself ready to defend against the shadow that he knew to be Voldemort. However, with a roar the shadow rose towards the chamber ceiling and left through the roof.

"Harry?" looking over Harry saw the headmaster and Flitwick in the door way. "What Happened?" the headmaster asked him as he came towards Harry and the girls.

"Voldemort Happened." Harry replied before he went on to explain everything from receiving the letter until confronting Quirrell/Voldemort, where Dumbledore interrupted him gently.

"What Happened too the mirror?" He asked as he gestured towards the glass littering part of the floor.

"He sidestepped my first spell and it smashed into the mirror, er sorry about that." Harry lied through his teeth as he made sure his mind shields were firmly in place.

"No problem my boy, the main thing is Voldemort did not get the stone." Dumbledore said with a smile as he waved off Harry's apology.

"The stone sir?" Harry asked pretending he did not know what Dumbledore was talking about. Dumbledore then went on to explain how all the traps were in defense off the philosopher's stone; how the stone was hidden inside the mirror and could only be retrieved by someone who did not wish to use it. Harry was able to get because when he looked into the mirror he did not wish to use it, but now he had it he intended to learn how to use it.

"Are you injured Harry?" Flitwick asked as he looked at the bloodied Harry after Dumbledore had finished explaining.

"No sir, I was just stood closer to Quirrell than I first thought." Harry then explained that after Voldemort reviled himself, how he quickly fired the explosion hex twice before Voldemort could even begin to speak. How the shadow had fled through the roof and seconds later they both arrived.

Five minutes later and Dumbledore had cleaned Harry of the blood and core, Flitwick had woken the girls and checked them over after releasing them from their bindings after which they both attempted to squeeze the life out of Harry through hugs.

"I'm so very proud off you my boy." Dumbledore smiled at Harry as they were leaving the chamber.

"Thank you headmaster." Harry replied with a smile at the aged man. Both Daphne and Tracy were safe and clinging to his arms and the philosopher's stone was hidden in his pocket believed to be lost forever and he had delayed Voldemort's return. Life was good.

End of chapter

_Sorry for the delay everyone. And that marks the end off the first year at Hogwarts. Please review…_


	9. Legilimency and meeting two Black's

_I thank everyone for the reviews of the last chapter. I still own nothing but the plot and OC's oh well on with the chapter._

**Legilimency**** and meeting two Black's **

A week after Hogwarts broke up for the summer holidays and Hufflepuff had won the house cup for the first time in thirty years, beating Slytherin by a mere four points. Harry had convinced the headmaster not too award Ravenclaw a huge sum of points as everyone would want to know why, and with what happened with Quirrell and Voldemort, the less who knew the better. No need to cause panic amongst the public when there was, for the moment, nothing too panic about.

Tracy Davis made her way down the hallway of the top floor of the manor towards Harry's bedroom. She had just received an invitation to Terry Boot's 12th birthday party and she guessed that the letter she held in her hand for Harry was a similar invite. She was of course happy for the invite but she hoped Harry would be able to explain just _what_ a Blackpool pleasure beach was. As she reached his door she knocked twice and waited a few moments, however she frowned when there was no response, so she knocked again, still no response. With a frown she opened the door quietly just in case he was sleeping; however, when she stepped into Harry's room she was hit by a blast of very loud music and singing and almost fell over in shock.

_I'm Gonna Make __a Change, For Once in My Life It's Gonna Feel Real Good, Gonna Make a Difference Gonna Make It Right . . ._

"Harry." Tracy shouted when she saw her "brother" laid on his bed in nothing but his jeans with his eyes closed however with the loud music Harry didn't hear her as he continued to lie on his bed, she walked over to his bed and bent her head next to his ear.

"HARRY." She shouted in his ear making the poor lad jump almost a foot off his bed in shock and freight; he glared at her as she giggled before waiving his wand at the Muggle stereo system turning the music off.

"Damn Tracy, were trying to give me a heart attack or something?" Harry asked as he plopped back down on his bed.

"Sorry Harry but I did knock and shout." Tracy said in a voice that clearly said how sorry she was, not very, as she plopped onto Harry's bed.

"So why did you come to my room? Just to scare me?" Harry asked as he turned his stereo back on at a normal volume. He had gotten the system from Sirius who had charmed it to play without electricity and around magic.

"I got an invite to Terry's birthday and by the looks of it so did you." She answered as she passed him the envelope.

"Thanks." Harry opened the envelope and read the letter that confirmed that yes, he was invited too Terry Boot's birthday at Blackpool pleasure beach.

"Pleasure beach in Blackpool, should be fun." He said to Tracy as he looked at her only to find her frowning at him. What's up?

"What's a Blackpool Pleasure beach?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Christ I forgot how clueless you bloody Pureblood's are." Harry said as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Oi, I resent that." Tracy shouted with a laugh.

"Bite me." Smirked Harry before he went on to explain what little he knew about the famous Muggle amusement park, which thanks too the Dursleys who had been there three times in the time when Harry lived with them, but did not take Harry with them, he did not know very much.

"Wow, it sounds awesome." Tracy exclaimed after Harry had finished explaining what he knew about the place.

"Yeh it does's." Harry agreed with an easy smile as he relaxed on his bed listening to his music.

"Who are you listening too anyway?" Tracy asked as she watched Harry relax.

"Michael Jackson." Harry answered as he closed his eyes.

"Who's Michael Jackson?" She asked as she relaxed beside him on the bed.

"Fucking Pureblood's, don't even know the _king_ when they hear him sing." Harry muttered to himself earning a slap on the arm from his "sister" who had heard every word he muttered.

"So when are you meeting Sirius and Natalie?" Tracy asked after a few moments in which they both listened to the music.

"We're meeting them tonight at half six at the Leaky cauldron for dinner." Harry replied without opening his eyes.

"We?"

"Well you don't think I'm going to meet my godfather, who is a total stranger on my bloody tod do you." Harry replied as they continued to lie on his bed.

"And what time is Snape coming over?" she asked a few minutes later.

"His owl said he would be over after lunch." Harry replied quietly as his favourite Jackson song had come on. "Now shhh this is my favourite song."

"What's it called?" Tracy whispered before the singing started.

"Man in the mirror." Harry replied just as quietly. For the next hour Harry and Tracy relaxed on his bed listening too Michael Jackson until a house-elf came to inform them that lunch was ready, after a lunch of baked-beans and egg on toast, Daphne came through the fireplace minutes before Professor Snape arrived to begin their lesson in the mind-arts. Harry had convinced the Headmaster too allow Daphne and Tracy the same training as him, as they would be targets for the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters if only for their friendship with Harry, not to mention Harry lived with Tracy and her parents.

"First off all what do you know of the mind-arts?" Snape asked when the three were sat comfortably in the informal living room.

Harry then told the Professor everything that Lulu had told them on Occlumency and how to apply the defences of the mind.

"May I test your defences?" He asked Harry without the usual sneer that was always firmly in place at Hogwarts.

Of course sir." Harry replied with a nod.

"_Legilimens." Whispered Snape softly after making eye contact with Harry; seconds later he found himself stood in front of a huge brick dome, thinking quickly he conjured himself a door in the brick, opening it he was faced with a slab of granite, so he thought of another smaller door, only to find himself facing a slab of metal, which he once again conjured a smaller door to walk through__, only too find himself looking a dark, cold, dead and foggy forest. _

_BANG: Snape almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of the doors behind him slamming shut, as he turned around he saw that the doors had vanished and he suddenly had the feeling that he was able to create the doors only because Potter had allowed him to. As he turned back to face the forest he heard what was unmistakably a wolf howling, however, it sounded all around the forest so he could not pinpoint where they animal was or if it was just a sound effect. As he walked, Snape noticed that the forest was absolutely freezing cold; he walked for about a minute before he froze in his tracks. Too his left and right there were dark hooded faceless figures watching him, as he looked, he noticed that every figure had glowing red-eyes. He was glad that Potter had allowed him entrance as he had no doubt that if he was not welcome, the figures would be attacking him. He turned back towards the huge building that he could see in the distance and continued to walk, only to freeze once again as he was faced with a pack of nine wolves. Now these were not normal wolves, these were dead skeleton beasts with jet black fur and glowing red eyes with what looked like blood dripping from their snarling mouths. _

_He flinched violently when the nine wolves suddenly howled hauntingly, however, they did not attack instead they ran off into the trees and Snape continued on his way towards the building ahead. After walking for what felt like hours but in the real world was actually seconds he finally arrived at the building door, after opening the door he entered too find a dark empty and very dusty library with cobwebs hanging from the shelves. Walking around he could not find where Potter's memories could be hidden. _

"_So what do you think?" Harry asked from behind his Professor watching as the man jumped a foot in the air and spin to face him._

"_Very good defences Potter." Snape answered with an approving nod. "I haven't been this freaked out for years, the doors at the Beginning?" _

"_I allowed them as I wanted you to see beyond them." Harry said with a smirk. "Imagine if you were not invited into my mind, how much more freaky would it have been with the figures and wolves chasing you?" _

"_I don't want to even think about it." Snape muttered as he got his breathing under control, not noticing Harry's devilish smirk._

"_Well Professor, you've seen my defences and now unfortunately for you, you're no longer welcome here." Harry said as he watched Snape's eyes snap open to look at him suspiciously._

"_What do you mean?" Snape asked with suspicion. _

"_There's a storm coming Professor, when you leave this library my advice is this, run as fast as you can, don't look back and don't stop what ever you do." Harry explained and suddenly Snape found himself about halfway in the forest; before he could even process how he got there, he heard galloping footsteps from behind him accompanied by growling and haunting shrieks. He glanced over his shoulder only to see wolves and hooded figures coming at him, he began running as fast as he could, overhead lightening began shooting above the trees as a high wind began blowing. After what felt like a twenty minute chase he finally reached the wall of the dome that would allow his exit, thankfully the doors were back and they were open as he flew through them as though the hounds off hell were on his tail. _

A pale and sweating Snape opened his eyes to find himself back in the Davis family living room; he breathed a sigh of relief before scowling at Harry.

"Was it really necessary for that?" He asked in a low growl.

"Of course you needed to experience everything about my defences." Harry replied with a smirk.

"What Happened?" Daphne asked with slight concern as she had never seen Snape so pale and sweating.

"You don't want to know." Snape muttered as he wiped his face with a handkerchief. He then tested both Daphne's and Tracy's defences which were thankfully not anything like Harry's.

"Well you all have excellent mind defences, so I shall explain about _Legilimency_." Snape informed them after finishing his cup off tea.

"_Legilimency_ is the act of magically navigating through the many layers of a person's mind and correctly interpreting one's findings. A person who practises this art is known as a _Legilimens_. Laymen sometimes refer to _Legilimency_ as "_mind-reading_," but practitioners disdain this term as naive." Snape paused here too allow the three to process what he had explained so far.

"The most advanced _Legilimens_ can perform _Legilimency_ nonverbally and wandlessly, but less talented practitioners must use the incantation _Legilimens_ to enter their victim's mind. If a target is not skilled in _Occlumency_, a _Legilimens_ will be able to detect if the person is lying, as well as delve into their thoughts, emotions, and memories." He paused once more before continuing.

"Highly skilled _Legilimens_ can also influence a mind that they invade; for example, the Dark Lord, considered perhaps the most skilled _Legilimens_ of his time, was able to implant incredibly realistic visions of almost anything into his victim's minds, though the art of some very Dark rituals and the aid of Legilimency the Dark Lord can posses people as you found out at the end of this last school year." He finished explaining as he took a mouthful of the tea a house-elf had just delivered.

"So You-Know-Who can read minds better than anybody?" Tracy asked just to be sure she understood what the Professor was telling them.

"Read it, control it, unhinge it. In the past it was often the Dark Lord's pleasure to invade the minds of his victims, creating visions designed to torture them into madness. Only after extracting the last exquisite ounce of agony, only when he had them literally begging for death would he finally... kill them." Snape answered causing the two girls to shiver at the thought; however Harry wanted that same power, he knew a weapon like that could win or lose a duel.

"I think that is enough for today, I shall return at the same time next week where I shall begin to instruct you in the art of _Legilimency_." Snape said as he drained his drink and stood up, he nodded curtly at them before throwing Floo-powder into the fire and stepping in, seconds later he emerged in the headmaster's office.

"Ah, Severus you're back, take a seat." Dumbledore greeted him with a happy smile and a twinkle in his eyes. "Lemon drop?"

"No thank you headmaster." Snape replied as he sank into a chair in front of the headmaster's desk.

"How was the lesson?" Dumbledore asked as he relaxed back in his chair, he had been doing paperwork all day and he was happy for the break.

"They already know and have mastered Occlumency." Snape replied as he too relaxed back in his chair.

"Ah and how are Harry's defences?" Dumbledore asked in happy surprise, of course he wanted to know that Ms. Greengrass's and Ms. Davis's defences were strong, but Harry as the chosen one was more vital and important.

"Take a look for yourself." Snape said as he lowered his shields and pushed the memory to the front of his mind.

"_Legilimens_." As Dumbledore was viewing a memory of Snape performing Legilimency, he witnessed the memory through Snape's eyes and felt the same emotions that Snape had felt at the time; there for when the memory ended he was pale and sweating.

"Merlin that was one of the most chilling experiences of my life in the last fifty plus years." muttered Dumbledore as he wiped his face on a handkerchief.

"Tell me about it." Snape said before telling the headmaster of his decision to move onto teaching the three Legilimency including false memories.

_Leaky cauldron later that day_

Harry Daphne and Tracy had just sat down with a butterbear each in a corner booth, when the door opened and a black haired man and a girl with black hair with blonde tips walked in, they glanced around before Harry's and the mans eyes locked. The or rather Sirius Black's eyes lit up in happiness, before he went to the bar and order two Butterbeers, after getting their drinks, Sirius and Natalie made their way to Harry's table.

"Hi." Sirius said not knowing what to say. "I'm Sirius Black." He held out his hand feeling that the best place too start would to introduce himself.

"Harry Potter." Harry said with a nod of his head as he shook Sirius's hand, after letting go of his hand Harry introduced Daphne and Tracy.

"Hello Mr. and Ms. Black." Tracy and Daphne said in unison. Harry thought that the unison greeting was planned.

"Harry I'd like you to meet your God-sister Natalie Lily Black." Sirius introduced as he paused Natalie forward gently.

"Hello Harry." Natalie said a little shyly as she smiled at up at Harry who was now 5"3 a whole foot taller than Natalie who stood at 4"3.

"Hello Natalie." Harry greeted the shy girl with a smile and a handshake; however, the young girl pulled him into a hug, causing him to stiffen for a moment before he returned the hug.

"Shall we sit?" Harry asked and getting nods from the two new comers, he took a seat in-between Daphne and Tracy opposite Sirius and Natalie.

"Harry can I ask you a question?" Sirius asked after sitting down.

"You just did, but yes ask another." Harry replied with a grin causing the three girls to giggle while Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Right, well I was wondering why you wouldn't allow Eve to meet you today, I mean she is your Godmother." Sirius asked noting the darkening of Harry's eyes and face.

"She is not my Godmother." Harry replied in a suddenly cold voice.

"Yes she is James and Lily named her as such." Sirius replied with a frown.

"Maybe, but too me she is _not_." Harry replied forcefully.

"May I ask why? Dumbledore said you understood why she couldn't raise you." Sirius inquired as his frown deepened.

"Oh I understand that she couldn't raise two babies in a foreign country." Harry began as Sirius nodded for him to continue. "But what I don't understand is why she never called, wrote or visited or did _anything_ to get in contact with me. So as far as I'm concerned that woman is nothing to me." Sirius nodded in understanding as Harry finished explaining his reason.

"I understand, I don't like it but I understand." Sirius said with a grim smile.

"Good, only reason why I'm giving you a chance is because when you went after Wormtail you were most likely consumed with grief and not thinking straight." Harry said explaining his reason for allowing Sirius too meet with him.

"Not to mention Dumbledore and everyone else thought I was the secret keeper." Sirius agreed with a nod.

"Bloody Gryffindor idiot." Harry muttered, however Sirius heard him.

"I resent that." Sirius said unintentionally repeating Tracy's words; Tracy herself smiled knowing Harry's reply.

"Bite me." Smirked Harry. "If you had been a Ravenclaw, you would have thought things through and most likely sworn an Oath to Dumbledore that you were not the secret keeper, thus gaining yourself a trial and not a decade in Azkaban." Harry smirked at Sirius's dropped jaw.

"I can't believe I never thought of that." Sirius said as he lowered his head to the table and began banging his head as the preteens laughed at him.

"Come on let me hear those golden tones, Gryffindors are idiots." Harry said with a smug smile.

"Oh shut up Potter." Sirius said with a laugh, a few moments later and Tom the barkeep came over to take their orders for dinner.

"Can I trust everyone here?" Harry asked the table after their meals had arrived, everyone answered that he could.

"Do you all trust me?" Harry asked, again getting a positive response. "Can you all give me an Oath not to betray my secrets?" He asked they all gave their Oaths, Natalie using Sirius's wand.

"Can you put up wards to keep this next part private." Harry asked Sirius, who through up some silencing and notice-me-not charms.

"What's all this about?" Sirius asked with a frown that was mirrored by the three girls.

"You both heard what happened near the end of our first year?" Harry asked Sirius and Natalie causing them both to nod.

"Yes, Dumbledore said you came face-to-face with Voldemort." Sirius replied, Natalie only knew because she overheard Sirius telling Eve.

"Do you know what he was after?" Harry asked causing all four of them to nod their heads.

"The Philosopher's Stone." Natalie replied.

"Yes, but Dumbledore said it was destroyed and lost forever." Sirius said with a frown wondering just where Harry was going with this.

"No it wasn't." Harry said as he pulled a smooth blood-red stone out of his pocket causing four jaws too drop and four sets of eyes to grow comically wide.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-how?" Sirius was so shocked it took him a few moments to get that one word out. Harry then explained to the four exactly what happened.

"What I want from you Sirius is help finding out how to brew the Elixir of life." Harry said as he put the stone back in his pocket.

"You want to become immortal?" Sirius asked surprised.

"No, there's a war coming soon, with the Elixir of life we would have a greater advantage over the enemy as we would be able to Rejuvenate people who are on the brink of death and no amount of magical healing would save them." Harry explained to the awe and respect of the four listening to him.

"You are your mother's son, thinking of others before yourself." Sirius replied softly before his eyes went wide as a thought hit him. "The Elixir might cure Werewolves."

"It might, and if it doe's we offer anyone who wants to be cured to fight for our side and the get the cure for free." Harry replied thinking it over.

"Yeh, all they'd have to do is swear an Oath to never betray our side." Daphne said with excitement.

"What about children?" Tracy asked though she did not think Harry would make them fight in a battle for the cure if it worked.

"If it doe's cure werewolves, I will be offering it to children first." Harry replied as if the answer was the most obvious in the world.

"It could also heal people who have lost their minds to insanity due over exposure to the Cruciatus Curse." Sirius said after a few minutes thought.

"You mean the Longbottom's?" Daphne asked.

"Yeh, maybe the Elixir will restore their minds." Sirius replied.

"Who are the Longbottom's and what happened to them?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. He knew he'd heard that name before but at that moment he could not remember where or rather who.

"Alice and Frank Longbottom were both Aurors and members of the original Order of the Phoenix during the First Wizarding War before they were tortured to insanity by Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan Lestrange and Bartemius Crouch Jr." Sirius explained as the four preteens looked at him in horror.

"Why would they do something so sick?" Tracy asked in a whisper.

"Their reason was they believed that the Longbottom's knew the whereabouts of their fallen master, Lord Voldemort. The Longbottom's were then sent to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, where they stayed permanently. The Lestrange's and Barty Crouch Jr. were sentenced to life in Azkaban." He finished explaining before taking a gulp of his butterbear.

"May the bastards forever rot in hell?" Harry muttered getting nods of agreement all round. "And let us hope the Elixir will be able to restore their minds.

"I'll search the Black family library." Sirius said with conviction.

"I'll search the Greengrass library." Daphne said.

"I'll search Davis Library." Tracy said with a smile.

"I'll help you, and have a house-elf search Potter library." Harry said to Tracy. "Anyone asks us we're looking for anything to gain extra credit on our summer homework." He said as he pointed at himself and Daphne and Tracy.

The five of them talked amongst themselves for another hour before deciding to part ways for the night.

"You're welcome to come over anytime you want pup." Sirius said to Harry as he pulled Harry into a hug.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Harry said as he hugged Sirius back, he had no intention of going anywhere near Eve Black so he would not be going to Sirius's home.

"That goes for you too ladies." Sirius said to Tracy and Daphne with an overdramatic bow causing the girls to giggle while Harry rolled his eyes at him.

"Cya big bro." Natalie grinned as she hugged Harry.

"Cya-Bye lil sis." Harry replied as he hugged her back. "Come over anytime to hang out ok."

"Sure no problem Harry." Natalie replied as she stood back.

"I'll be seeing you Sirius." Harry said with a wave and a grin before stepping into the fireplace and spinning away to Davis Manor.

"Bye Sirius bye Natalie." Tracy said before flowing Harry into the fire.

"Oh I almost forgot I have a message from Harry." Daphne said just before stepping into the fire.

"Oh, and what's that?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Greengrass manor." Daphne said as she through the floo-powder into the flames before looking back at Sirius. "You're picking up the tab, cya." She grinned before jumping into the green flames and spinning away, leaving a gob-smacked Sirius behind and a giggling like mad Natalie.

"SON OF A." Sirius growled before going to settle the tab with Tom the barkeep, he and Natalie then went over to the fireplace, Natalie was going to relax in her bedroom and Sirius was going to explain to Eve why Harry wanted nothing to do with her, not something he was looking forward too.

End of chapter

_I'll end the chapter there as it seems a good place too end it. So what do you think? Harry's met Sirius and Natalie and has explained his reason for shunning his Godmother Eve. Also he asked for help with the stone as my Harry will not try to be super human and do everything himself, he will ask for help if and when he needs it. Please review…_


	10. Eve Black and the rest of the summer

_AN: ok from this chapter onwards this story is beta-d; I thought I'd leave up the other chapters as they are so you can all see the improvement in the writing. So with that said I'd like to thank my beta reader Duke James of Potter and everyone who has reviewed this story so far, now on with the chapter._

**Eve Black and the rest of the summer**

Harry Potter furiously paced his bedroom at Davis manor grumbling quietly to himself; he had been having a lovely morning chilling out with Tracy as they searched the Library at the manor for anything on the philosophers' stone and the elixir of life. So far they had only found books telling what the stone did but not _how_ to do it. The reason for his furious pacing and muttering however, was not because of the lack of information on the stone, rather it was because off his Godmother Eve Black or to be precise the letter that she had written him. As he passed his desk he picked up the letter and reread it.

_My dearest Harry_

_It came as quite a shock to me when Sirius explained your reason for wanting nothing to do with me. I'm glad you understand why I could not raise both you and Natalie in a foreign country, but I did send you letters as you were growing up. Every year on your birthday from your second until you 7__th__ I sent you a birthday card and a present or two. From the time when you turned five and I thought you could probably read I sent you a letter once a month, the first letter I explained who I was to you and about Natalie. I had hoped that your aunt or uncle could have explained the letters to you if you did not understand them. However, after a year went by and I got no reply, I came to England to search for you so I could at least get a reason why you were not replying. However when I got to England I could not find where you were living as your aunt had gotten married and I did not know her married name only her maiden-name. so unable to find where you lived using Muggle methods I went to Dumbledore to get him to tell me where you lived, Dumbledore however said that he could not tell me because he and your aunt had an agreement that if she took you into her home then no magicals were allowed near the house. So I agreed with the headmaster that it would not be right for him to break his word and allow me to turn up at your home. If I had known sooner how you were treated I would have course gone to the Ministry and fought for custody of you or at least fought to have you removed from those people and into a home were you could have been and we could have seen each other. I'm glad that the Dursley adults are now in Azkaban and that your in a loving home, I knew both the Davis's growing up and from the Order and they are wonderful people. I would be willing to swear an Oath that everything I just wrote was the truth if that meant that you would at least give me a chance to get to know you and make up for my past mistakes._

_Hoping to hear from you soon _

_Your loving Godmother _

_Eve Black_

"It all comes back to Dumbledore." Harry growled as he put the letter back on his desk. "Dumbledore heard the Prophecy, Dumbledore placed me with the Dursleys, Dumbledore never checked up on me when I was living with them, Dumbledore refused my Godmother access to me it all comes back to him being involved somehow no matter what it is." Harry sat down at his desk as he turned his new stereo on and turned the volume up full.

"_Ooh I can't wait until I no longer need the old man to help train me."_ Harry thought to himself with a smirk. _"And when that day finally comes, I strike hard and fast." _He sat and thought about Eve's letter and what to do. He believed what she had written but he would get the Oath off of her just to be 100% sure. But what to do, he had been a complete ass and refused to even hear her side of the story; by all rights she should not want anything to do with him.

"_Yet she does_." He thought to himself as he listened to MJ singing on the Stereo. As the song finished he knew what he was going to do and say. Thank Merlin Daphne and Tracy were teaching him the ways of acting like a respectable Pureblood, not like a Malfoy snotty-snob but a wizard or witch with manners and proper wording.

Turning off the stereo, Harry went to his wardrobe and got out his black formal dress-robes before going into his bathroom and taking a shower.

Once he finished his shower and was dressed, he spiked up his hair before leaving the bathroom and bedroom and headed downstairs. Reaching the first floor he entered the library where he had left Tracy when he had stormed off in a rage; quickly explaining to her about the letter and his intentions he left the library and main his way to the main floo point of the manor.

"12 Grimmauld Place." Harry called out after throwing some floo-powder into the fire before he stepped into the bright green flames; he was thankful that the Davis's and Greengrass's had taught him how to properly use the fireplace for travelling. What many newbie's using the floo-network did not know that the trick was to walk out of the fireplace as you reached your destination, most just stood still when they arrived, thus they were rocketed out of the fireplace.

Harry stepped out of the fireplace as he arrived in the receiving room of the Black family home. As he stepped out a small house-elf popped in before him and gave him a respectable bow.

"How may Kreacher serve young sir?" The house-elf asked Harry after straightening up.

"Master Harry James Potter, heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, here to see Lady Black." Harry answered formally; outwards he appeared confident and calm, on the inside he was a nervous wreck having only spoken and acted like this in practise with Daphne and Tracy, and now he got to see if he had paid enough attention not to mess this up and disappoint his best friends and himself.

"One moment pleases sir." Kreacher said before popping away to inform Eve that he was here. Harry only had to wait around two minutes before the door across from him opened and Eve walked into the room followed by Sirius and Natalie.

"Harry?" Eve asked softly and a sparkle of hope in her purple eyes as she looked at Harry.

"My lady Black." Harry began formally with a bow surprising the three Black's. "I come here to ask your forgiveness of my rude behaviour towards you." It only took a few seconds for Eve to recover from her shock before she crossed the room and embraced Harry in a hug.

"There is nothing to forgive Harry." Eve said with a happy smile as she held him at arms length.

"But I was so rude to you not hearing you out or your side of all the facts." Harry said quietly.

"Maybe but you weren't to know that I had in-fact written to you." Eve said with a smile on her angelic face. "All you knew was that you had a Godmother and as far as you knew I had ignored your existence, so you had every right to be upset." She embraced him again as Sirius and Natalie came over and joined in making it a group hug.

"We were just about to sit down to lunch if you want to join us." Sirius said with a smile as the group hug broke apart.

"I'd be honoured." Harry replied with a small smile before he fell in step next to Natalie as they followed Sirius and Eve out of the room and down to the basement kitchen. Once everyone was seated at the table and tucking into their lunches of fish and chips, Sirius spoke up.

"So it was your aunt and uncle keeping the letters from you." Sirius said to Harry after swallowing a mouthful of food.

"Yeh, well either them or Dumbledore." Harry replied before take a bit of his fish.

"Why would Dumbledore do that?" Eve asked with a frown.

"Don't know but everything seems to come back to him in someway doesn't it." Harry said causing three pairs of eyebrows to rise.

"How do you mean?" Sirius asked after a moment as he gave Harry time to swallow his food.

"Dumbledore heard the Prophecy, Dumbledore placed me with the Dursleys, Dumbledore never checked up on me when I was living with them, Dumbledore refused my Godmother access to me, Dumbledore placed the stone at Hogwarts putting all the students in danger, no matter what it is it all comes back to him in someway." Harry explained in a calm voice managing to keep his emotions in check even though he wanted to scream, with years of practice at keeping his emotions in check because of the Dursleys and now with mastering Occlumency he was able to keep his emotions under batter control.

"I see what you mean." Sirius said after thinking over what Harry had said.

"So what are we going to do about him?" Eve asked though she seemed to be asking Sirius more than Harry and Natalie.

"Nothing yet." Replied Harry calmly to their surprise.

"And why not." Sirius asked with raised eyebrows.

"No offence Sirius but Dumbledore has more experience in duelling against Dark Lords than anyone alive." Harry replied as he finished he lunch.

Ah, so your going to wait until he's trained you to take out Voldemort once and for all." Eve said with a nod of her head agreeing with the idea.

"But won't people call you a Dark Lord if you kill Dumbledore?" Natalie asked speaking up for the first time since they sat down to lunch; she had stayed quiet to Harry and her mother could talk to each other.

"Not if I blame it on Voldemort they won't." Harry smirked at her.

"How can you blame it on Voldemort if he'd dead?" Sirius asked with a confused look on his face. "You just said you need Dumbledore to train you to kill Voldemort, but now your saying your going to take him out before you kill Voldemort."

"Well yes, Dumbledore trains me up until I can defeat him in a one-on-one friendly duel, thus making me ready to face Voldemort and making himself no longer needed." Harry replied before downing half his pumpkin juice.

"And once Dumbledore is no longer needed, I strike." Harry said causing Eve and Sirius to smirk evilly.

"Show him why no-one messes with the Potter's and Black's." Sirius grinned as he drained his butterbeer.

"How you going to do it?" Natalie asked as she too drained her drink.

"Don't know, but it doesn't matter as I've probably got five or six years to plan the how." Harry replied with a smile, at the moment everything was right in his world. Two best friends in Daphne and Tracy, and he was on speaking terms with Eve, not to mention the Adult Davis's and Natalie and Sirius, his family had gone from cruel and spiteful to brilliant and loving.

For the rest of the day Harry and the three Black's relaxed in the family room listening to the Wizarding wireless network (WWN) as they got to know each other a little better. Sirius told stories of the marauders and the pranks they used to pull in school while Eve told stories of her and Lily reversing the pranks back on the marauders every time they tried to prank the two Muggleborn witches; Harry and Natalie were out of breathe more often than not with laughing so hard even though Natalie had heard a lot of the stories growing up. When Harry left to go back to Davis manor after tea, he was invited to spend the last two weeks of summer with the Black's along with Tracy and Daphne if they whished .

A week later, Harry, Daphne and Tracy were in their first DADA training lesson with Professor Lupin. Sirius would be teaching Natalie after her first year when she had gotten used to using a wand.

"Now then today you are going to be learning the _Disarming_ Charm." Lupin told them with a smile.

"Ah, you mean the spell you used on Sirius when he took the last of the chocolate cake in your 5th year when you were looking forward to a piece." Harry said with a grin towards Lupin causing Daphne and Tracy to giggle.

"Well I'd been looking forward to some chocolate cake the whole journey to Hogwarts and he knew it." Lupin said with a wistful smile as he remembered Sirius's stunned face as the slice of cake flew out of his hand and onto Remus' perfectly positioned plate.

"Now, the wand movement is an anti-clockwise half circle followed by a jab towards the target, like so." Lupin then demonstrated the wand movement for them. "Now I want you three to practise the wand movement one hundred times to make sure they movement it perfect." He then placed a spell on the three so a bell would sound when they had reached one hundred. The three quickly got to work practicing the wand movements.

"Now the incantation is, _Expelliarmus." _Lupin said when they had all finished the wand movements. Harry what is the incantation?"

"_Expelliarmus." _Harry replied instantly.

"Good, say that ninety nine more time without the wand movements." Lupin told him before repeating the question with Daphne and giving her the same reply when she answered; Tracy caught on and began practicing the incantation without waiting for Lupin to ask her the question causing the Werewolf (not that they new he was one) to smile happily.

"Good, now when you combine the wand movement and the incantation you get the _disarming_ charm." Lupin said getting three nods at his words. "Your targets are the three training dummies over there." He pointed out the three life-like dummies across the basement where they where practising.

"And we have to do the spell one hundred times." Harry guessed with a cheeky smile.

"You got it in one." Smiled Lupin as he watched the three preteens walk over to the training dummies before they began practicing the spell. "The dummies will light up blue briefly when you cast the spell correctly and red when incorrect." He explained as Harry's and Tracy's dummies lit up blue while Daphne's had lit up red on their first tries.

Over the next three weeks Remus came over twice a week and taught them the _Impediment_ Jinx, a useful spell to slowdown an opponent. The _Confundus_ Charm to confuse an opponent, the _Diffindo_ charm that would slice anything it came into contact with and finally the _Incarcerous_ charm to bind an opponent, the last charm was not normally taught until fifth year so Lupin was surprised when three second years-to-be mastered the spell. In the afternoons he had the three using Muggle paintball guns for target practice a practical yet fun exercise that the three preteens enjoyed immensely.

Over the three weeks Snape would come over and help them with the Legilimency spell; However, as it was one of the most difficult spells to master it was a slow going progress, in fact they could only just weakly connect with Snape's mind for a brief few seconds before the connection failed, Harry's connection had been the longest at a whole five seconds. In the afternoons he would show them how to brew simple yet effective healing potions before setting them to making one for themselves.

However it was not all training for the three, they had gone to Blackpool pleasure beach for Terry Boot's twelfth birthday and a fun day was had by all; Harry and Terry's favourite ride was the Pepsi max rollercoaster while the other had tried it once but vowed to never set foot on the coaster again. On Daphne's birthday a group consisting of the Greengrass's, Davis's, Blacks and Harry had gone to magical Paris for the day, while on Tracy's birthday they had gone to a Quidditch game between the Holyhead Harpies and Chudley Cannons, the Harpies had trounced the Cannons five hundred and sixty to zero. On Harry's twelfth birthday they had gone to the FA cup final between Liverpool and Sunderland at Wembley stadium, it wasn't his favourite team but Harry had loved going to his first ever football match, and he had cheered along with the Liverpool fans when Thomas and then Rush scored the two goals for Liverpool winning the match two-nil. Most of the Purebloods had not understood the game but had enjoyed it none the less; only Harry, Natalie and Eve had understood the game and rules.

Diagon Alley, Flourish & Blotts

Harry, Daphne, Tracy and Natalie led the way into the over crowded bookstore followed by the adults; the shop window proclaimed that Gilderoy Lockhart would be book signing his new autobiography _Magical_ _me_: Harry pushed past the mainly middle-aged witch's so he could get a look at the Prat who named a book Magical me and who books they would be learning from in DADA.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Gilderoy Lockhart." Exclaimed the shop owner loudly in an excited voice as the witches clapped quickly while most of the wizards rolled their eyes.

Gilderoy Lockhart came out from behind a curtained corner with a beaming smile and waive at the crowd. He stood about 5"9, with wavy golden blonde hair and forget-me-not blue eyes. His teeth were all a perfect white and perfectly straight. All the witches gave happy sighs as he smiled at them.

"Out of the way, this is for the _daily_ _Prophet_." Barked a short wizard with a camera as he barged passed Daphne and causing her to fall to the ground.

"Out of the way, this is for Daphne." Harry said to the cameraman before he pushed him in the back causing him go sprawling to the floor flat on his face.

"Oh dear, I seem to have accidentally stood on your camera." Harry said in a fake apologetic as he stamped on the camera at his feet breaking it as all the wizards in the shop burst out laughing.

"You did that on purpose you brat." The cameraman said as he lunged at Harry however he skidded to a stop as he found seven wands pointing at his face and chest.

"That'll teach you not to barge into young children won't it?" Growled Samson Greengrass as he glared at the cameraman.

"It can't be Harry Potter." Exclaimed Lockhart as he lunged towards Harry with an excited happy smile on his face.

"Touch me and I'll send your ass to St. Mungo's in a matchbox." Harry threatened in a cold voice as he pointed his wand at the ponce with a cold hard glare causing Lockhart to stop short in fear while the wizards in the shop snickered and the witches gasped either at his language or the fact that Harry Potter was threatening Gilderoy Lockhart.

"V-very well, ladies and gentlemen this is the perfect time to announce something that I've been sitting on for quiet sometime now." Lockhart exclaimed as he tried to ignore Harry who was still glaring daggers at him.

"This year the Hogwarts students will be getting much more than my complete book works." He continued loudly as he beamed round at them all.

"This year they will in fact be getting the real magical me." Harry groaned along with Tracy, they knew what was coming. "Yes people, I've agreed to be the new Defence against the dark arts professor this year." The witches all clapped happily as the wizards all groaned knowing their children would not be learning anything useful this year, except how to smile and show all your teeth.

"Shoot me now." Harry pleaded with Tracy causing her and Natalie to giggle at his pleading face.

An hour later Harry walked in his bedroom at Davis manor to put his school things away and pack his trunk ready to head over to Grimmauld place tomorrow with Daphne and Tracy for the last two weeks of summer. However after closing his door and turning to his bedroom, he found a house-elf sitting on the edge of his bed dressed in a filthy pillowcase.

"Who are you?" Harry asked in surprise as he put his bags on the floor next to his chest of draws.

"Dobby sir, Dobby the house-elf." The elf replied in squeaky voice as he jumped off Harry bed and bowed low to him.

"Oh ok and what can I do for you?" Harry asked the elf.

"Dobby has come to warn the great Harry Potter sir." Dobby exclaimed with an awed look on his face as he looked up at Harry.

"Warn me about what?" Harry asked as he took a seat on his bed.

"That terrible thing's are going to happen at Hogwarts this year." Dobby exclaimed in a scared voice. "Harry Potter must not go back to school as he is too important." Harry was surprised by the elf's words but tried not to show it on his face.

"What terrible things?" Harry asked after a moments pause.

"Dobby cannot say sir, master's orders." Dobby explained with in sorrowful voice.

"I understand who is you're master?" Harry asked though he did not expect to be told.

"Dobby is forbidden from saying sir." Dobby said proving Harry right. "Harry Potter must promise not to go back to Hogwarts School this year." The elf exclaimed again.

"Ok I won't go back to Hogwarts." Harry said with a serious look on his face trying not to give anything away.

"Harry Potter must promise." Dobby said and Harry almost cursed out loud.

"I promise not to go back to Hogwarts." Harry said in an exasperated voice.

"Thank you Harry Potter sir." Dobby said before vanishing from Harry's room with a small pop.

"Like that's going to happen." He grumbled as he went about packing his trunk ready for tomorrow. "Crazy bloody elf, not go back to Hogwarts, HA." He flicked his wand at his stereo to listen to some UB40 as he packed.

_The burrow_

Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley was the only daughter of Molly and Arthur Weasley and youngest of the Weasley clan sat at her desk in her small bedroom. On the desk in front of her was a small plain black book; she had found it amongst her school books after unpacking them. Flipping through the book proved that while it was old, it was also blank. Picking up her nearly broken quill, she dipped it in some in ink before she wrote in the book.

"_My name is Ginny Weasley_." Ginny wrote. As she watched the writing seemed to be absorbed by the book. Turning the page she found that the ink had not soaked through just disappeared. As she looked, writing appeared on the page.

"_Hello Ginny Weasley, my name is Tom Marvolo Riddle_." Were the words written on the page.

End of chapter

_AN: I'll end it here as it's a good place, I think. So how was it? Harry has reunited with his Godmother and we've met the new DADA professor. __He and his best friends have begun their DADA training with Lupin and Ginny has Tom Riddle's diary. Please review. Until next time… _


End file.
